


To Dream Again

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Clark Kent, Domestic Fluff, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clark Kent, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Lois has just dropped a bombshell on Clark after five years of marriage and the miracle that is their son, Jon. Unable to stand the thought of going to their apartment even during his week off of work, he visits Wayne Manor where Jon is being babysat by the Wayne family and his elder adopted siblings.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 200
Kudos: 423
Collections: Superbat, superbat, supesxbats





	1. Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I kept back while working on some of my other stories. I work on a number more than I have up, usually, but those I work on slower. I was going to wait until like winter to post them, but with the way things are going in the world right now I figured I'd at least post one of them whilst stuck on the next chapter of Feel Again - which I will be continuing... now that I'm a little bit calmer even if still worried for the world and all of you. Hoping you're staying safe and well.

Clark wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. _How? Why?_ Lois left him _and_ their children - both adopted and natural. Their son sharing both their linages, Jonathan Lane Kent. Their adopted children Christopher, Ariella, and Mia. And his half-clone, Conner Kent.

Their little Jon had been a miracle. It was difficult for a male Omega to get a female Omega pregnant. And impossible the other direction. Not that anyone but Lois _knew_ about his true presentation as he frequently used what he could to come across as a Beta in his day-to-day life whereas his uniform had Alpha scent to make people believe that Superman was an Alpha. Scents were difficult to hide, but they could be covered if scents and pheromones' were used.

He never thought Lois could be so cruel. But, he should have expected it. Maybe. After all their children were oft left at the Kent Farm with his parents or spent nights over at Wayne Manor. Where the well known Alpha playboy, Bruce Wayne growled at him. At least the man didn't mark his territory in other ways. And he didn't see Clark's children as a threat to his pack. His _so-called_ friend believed him to be an Alpha too who used the Beta-blockers as part of his cover so no one discovered he was Superman.

His boys and girls were over there too during his last face-to-face with Lois. Via Skype. He could have flown to her, but she'd insisted he didn't.

So he sat in front of the computer console and listened. And the words continued to echo.

"I'm sorry, Clark, but I want a divorce."

"Why!?" He'd asked, wide eyed, jaw agape. 

She'd sighed. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"We... we have children, Lois."

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. You and I, we just don't work. When was the last time we were home at the same time?"

He frowned.

"I know it's mostly my fault for following the stories all over the world. My career is important. But... I've also... met someone."

"Y-you..."

She held up her hand. "I haven't done anything. But you knew going into this that this might happen."

"Didn't you love me? I love you."

She slowly took a breath and let it out. "I thought I did. For a time. But it was more the idea of being in love and well..."

"You got caught in the Superman hype?"

"In part."

If only she'd never have found out. But then... would they have their beautiful son he wondered. He wouldn't give him up for anything, even if it meant not suffering this heartbreak.

"Lois..." he tried not to let a tear shed or his lip tremble no matter how much he felt like doing so.

"You're dear to me Clark, but I've fallen for someone else."

"An Alpha?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes, Clark. I know you don't like Alpha's because of what you've seen and heard, but they're not all like Lex Luthor."

"They didn't force you?"

"No."

"Pheromones'?"

"They're on suppressants. And Clark, she's gorgeous."

"What about the children, Lois? Who..."

"If you sign the divorce papers, as soon as they reach you, you'll have full custody of them with a provision that I be able to visit them."

"You... don't want them?"

"You have more time for them than I do, Clark. But if they need anything I'll be there in a heartbeat."

He doubted it, but he nodded. "Okay."

She smiled wanly. "Goodbye, Clark."

"Bye..." he lifted his hand and saw the screen go blank where her face had been. Then placed his head in his hands shaking his head so that his black hair fell forward. 

_What was he going to tell the children?_

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and stood up. Got a drink out of the fridge. Since he couldn't get drunk unless he didn't have his powers he just gulped down that days fresh squeezed orange juice. Wiped his mouth. Placed the container in the sink and changed into his Supersuit to fly off to Gotham, leaving an unopened box on the bathroom counter just below the medicine cabinet.


	2. Anguished Discussion

Once he arrived just outside the estate of Wayne Manor, he quickly dove from the clouds into the tree line where he changed in a blur of motion. This wasn't a visit from Superman to Batman. It was a visit by Clark Kent to the Wayne household where his children were.

Although he didn't need to breath often, he took a shaky breath in to calm his tattered nerves. In most cases he had nerves of steel as he was considered the man of steel. Except when it came to his love life that was. Which apparently he no longer had and felt betrayed to the marrow of his bone and deeper even to his very soul.

Walking up to the door - he'd already passed the gates - and knocked.

Alfred Pennyworth opened the door for him. "Mister Kent, I didn't think we'd be seeing you so soon."

He gulped, trying to keep his anguish in check. He couldn't break down. Not in front of Alfred Pennyworth. Not Bruce Wayne. Not his children. Of course there was that chance, once he told them.

"I have news for the children that can't wait." They needed to be aware of what was going to take place as soon as possible.

Alfred stepped back with raised brows, but didn't pry, for which Clark was thankful. "I shall go alert Masters Christopher, Conner, Jonathan and Misses Ariella and Mia."

Walking inside he went to the main living room of the mansion where books lined half, if not more than half the walls. He saw a settee with matching chairs on either side of it with an antique coffee table between them all resting on a decorative rug. Across the room an antique L-shaped desk with a tall backed comfortable office chair. The light in the middle of the high ceilinged room yet another chandelier and where there were no book shelves on part of a wall a sconce of gothic design. It had been awhile since he'd paid it all any thought, but he needed to think of something to keep himself calm until his kids gathered in the room.

It wasn't long before Christopher and Conner appeared.

Conner asked, "What's up, Dad?"

Christopher's smile soon turned upside down. "Ar-are you okay, Pa?"

Clark blinked and tried not to let the tears flow. They were so close. And he _rarely_ wept. The few times he had aside from in front of Lois or his parents there had been those who scoffed and asked if he were some weak omega in distress. But not all omega's were as weak as the alpha's and some beta's gave them credit for. To cry he knew was not a shame, it was not a weakness. Crying was a catharsis, but he knew it could distress others and so he didn't want to distress the boys and girls that had grown underneath his and Lois's care.

"Chris, Conner, let's wait till Jon and your sisters are here too."

They nodded and sat down, each one on one of the seats on either side of the matching settee.

Mia and Ariella swept in and stopped at the down trodden sight of their elder brothers. Both girls sat on one end of the settee and gazed up at Clark as he paced from one end of the room to the other in front of them.

Alfred brought Jon, the youngest of the brood. He'd only recently turned two. Lois _had_ missed his birthday, but she'd arrived the weekend after for an extra surprise party with gifts and cuddles with the son she'd born. But she'd left the following day back to one of the war zones. Which Clark thought now, she'd only shown up to gather more suppressant supplies so that she could continue her work and making Jon happy had just been convenient.

Alfred placed the toddler between Ariella and Mia, who each held one of Jon's hands while the older Alpha left the room.

Clark walked over and pulled out the office chair. A chair he never sat in, but lowered himself into as he gazed as his little darlings. It didn't matter how old they each were, they were his sons and daughters whether of the blood, or the heart.

"This is difficult to say." He took a breath, held it, let it out as they all stared at him with wide eyes. He clasped his hands together, knowing that if he held onto the arms of the chair he might break it. "Your mother... Lois, has filed divorce papers."

All but Jon gasped, "Why!?"

He closed his eyes, and wiped his face against his arm before continuing as he looked at them again. Each one as precious as the next. "She's found someone else. One can't control how the heart feels. And sometimes I guess what one feels is love isn't necessarily true love. She didn't cheat, but the heart wants what it wants." Well she didn't cheat _physically_ , but in her heart she had. And Lois had always said she preferred Alpha's, but she'd married him anyway, had even said she loved him. But love could come in many shapes and forms. They hadn't loved each other in the same way he concluded. And he'd thought they had, because they'd conceived Jonathan, their biological son.

Mia and Ariella hugged Jonathan and Christopher and Conner went up to him and wrapped their arms around him.

Christopher whispered, "It's okay to cry, Pa."

Conner murmured, "Yeah, Dad."

Clark lowered his head to Chris's shoulder and then Conner's as a few tears did slip free. "I'll cry more when I'm alone. I don't want to distress Jon." The youngest surely had no conception of what was really going on.

Chris and Conner nodded and went back to sit down.

Clark smiled at them. "Lois said once I sign the divorce papers that I'll be given full custody of all of you. Is... is that what you want?"

Chris stared down at his feet. "No, but it's what Ma wants."

Conner nodded. "Yeah."

Ariella wiped tears that had escaped with her hand. "I don't like this, but I'd rather stay with you Daddy."

Mia dipped her head. "Me too."

Jon whimpered. The toddler didn't know what was taking place.

Clark got up from where he sat and picked him up, cradling him in his arms and rocking him. "It'll be okay Jon. Daddy's got you." He could so easily have been considered there mother if he hadn't been married to another Omega. He was lucky they'd even managed to get married considering up until five years ago marriage by two of the same caste had not been legalized. He'd been twenty and Lois twenty-four back then. He a fresh new cub reporter and she had been on track for winning her first Pulitzer, hard won for being of the Omega caste. And now she was on track for winning a second. He'd won one himself the past year.

He tried not to let the tears flow, but seeing his children, even Jon with tears welling, he couldn't _not_ , because then they'd think it was wrong and that it was weak. He was their parent. Setting examples was what he was supposed to do. So he let the tears fall even as he held Jon close. Jon rested his head on Clark's shoulder and Clark nuzzled his cheek against Jon's head.

The door to the living room burst open and Bruce growled, "What're you doing here!?" Then he stood stock still as he surveyed the room.

Clark blinked against the tears, trying to halt them, though his cheeks were wet. But he couldn't get the words out.

Conner stood up and turned to Bruce Wayne. "Ma... Lois Lane left."

"Left?"

Everyone in the room, except Jon who was falling asleep, nodded.

Clark managed to get out. "She filed divorce papers."

Bruce frowned. "What did you do?"

He chuckled with bitterness, "Nothing. She's in love with someone else."

"That... doesn't seem right. Are you sure it's not some mind trick?"

"No... I know it's not." But he couldn't tell Bruce the reason, because that would reveal that he was an Omega. He didn't need the Alpha to have something else to hang over his head.

"You can stay here tonight then. I'll have Alfred prepare one of the guest rooms."

"Th-thanks, B."

Bruce nodded and backed out of the room.

He didn't see the glint in the older boys eyes as they looked from Clark to Bruce and then each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to hear what you liked about this chapter in particular. Did it make you feel anything and if so, what?


	3. Signing Papers

Bruce frowned when he was about to head out with Alfred and they were stopped short at the gate by a man holding a Manilla envelope and dressed in a dull gray business suit. The man dressed worse than Clark albeit without the suit being oversized and full of wrinkles.

"Greetings, Mister...?" Alfred said with raised brows.

"Wittstruck, sir."

"Yes, Mister Wittstruck, what can we do for you, sir?" Alfred asked without opening the gate.

"I was told by Ms. Lane that I would find Mr. Kent here if I couldn't get ahold of him at home."

"Ah. Yes, Mister Wittstruck, Mister Kent _is_ here. I shall go fetch him." He turned to look at Bruce, "If that is fine with you, Master Wayne."

Bruce nodded. "Yes. I'll wait here with Mr. Wittstruck." He didn't care much for lawyers though they had their uses when needed. Although he'd never had dealings with this particular lawyer, because he wasn't based in Gotham. 

Once Alfred had headed for the house after Bruce got out of the Rolls-Royce he turned to the lawyer. "Are you based in Metropolis?"

"No, sir, I live within a few miles of both cities."

"Have you been Ms. Lane's lawyer for long?"

"I'm usually her father's lawyer, but he tasked me with helping his daughter and I felt obliged."

"Are you usually a divorce lawyer?"

"No, sir, but my wife is. She asked me to take care of this since she's expecting our third."

"Congratulations," he couldn't help but say to the Beta male even though his _friend_ was in despair. Which brought into question how in the world an omega and Alpha could divorce without a problem due to their bond.

Alfred returned with Clark some minutes after the pair had grown quiet.

Clark stared at Mr. Wittstruck and held out his hand which the man shook before handing him the papers through the gap in the gate.

Bruce watched him open the envelope and turn around to lean on the car. At least he was being careful even though he already knew the Alpha disguised as a Beta had wept. Much more than he'd ever seen him allow himself to cry. Other Alpha's and even some of the Beta's might think him weak for it, but he didn't.

Mr. Wittstruck spoke, "Mr. Kent, before you sign, you should read through everything."

Clark _had_ , he'd already seen him do so before uncapping the blue inked pen and signing his full legal name to the document.

"Lois already told me what would be in the papers Mr. Wittstruck. I trust her not to lie to me."

Bruce wondered if that were entirely true now that Lois had asked for a divorce, because she'd found someone else.

Clark turned around once he'd signed everything in triplicate and handed the documents and pen back to the lawyer through the gap in the gate.

Mr. Wittstruck nodded and took the items. "Very well, Mr. Kent. I hope... things work out for you. At least there will be no broken bond to worry over. It is the worst fear of any Beta that has taken to their heart an omega. Few are so lucky to have an omega that would not stray from them even though the omega had need of a protective collar so that an Alpha could not claim them against their will." He then turned to his own vehicle to leave the scene.

Bruce, seeing Clark's hands shaking turned to Alfred. "Alfred, cancel all of my appointments."

"And what shall I tell them sir?"

"That I've entered my rut a couple of days earlier than expected."

Alfred sighed and gave a nod. "Very well, Master Bruce."

Alfred was one of the few adult Alpha's that he could stand. Because Bruce considered him part of his pack and a close family member even if he were not a blood relative.

He couldn't have Clark, an adult Alpha staying too long, but one more night couldn't hurt. And if need be, he could disappear into the Batcave for his rut to allow Clark to stay at Wayne Manor as he couldn't imagine how painful the sight of the home he'd long shared with Lois would be.

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, he offered, "Let's walk back to the manor, Clark. Get some fresh air. Take a break from the mission if you need to, you know John is always willing to fill in for you, as are Conner and Christopher."

"I don't want them to get hurt, Bruce. And if they do, Ariella and Mia will insist on going to. They're... they're not ready."

"I don't agree, but they're your kids, so I'm not going to force the issue."

Clark laughed, "Thanks, B," and shook his head.

Alfred drove the car back to the garage and entered the manor to make the calls that Bruce had asked for.

He glanced up and saw Clark's children staring down out the windows, as well as his own adopted sons and daughter along with his only biological son.

Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Christopher Kent, Tim Drake, Conner Kent, Cassandra Cain, Mia Kent, Ariella Kent, Damian Wayne, and Jon Kent.

When they saw him they closed the curtains and turned away from the window.

He chuckled.

Clark turned his head and blinked. "What's funny?"

"All of the kids were staring at us out the window and then they closed the curtain once they knew they'd been discovered."

Clark _giggled._ The sound which always baffled him and confused him since other than Clark he'd never been attracted to another Alpha male. Nor was it something he'd been interested in exploring. Besides Clark had Lois.

 _Not anymore_.

His brows furrowed as he recalled something the lawyer had said. "Clark... why did you never claim Lois?"

Clark lowered his head. "I... I don't want to talk about it, Bruce. Not... not right now."

"Okay, Clark." He still had a hand on his shoulder as they closed in on the manor's doorway where Alfred stood waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! I hope you found this to be another enjoyable chapter. Anything that particular stood out to anyone?


	4. Given Thought

Dick glanced at the other kids. All of them younger than himself - whether adopted by Bruce Wayne or Clark Kent, or of one of their bloodlines. "Okay, calm down, everyone. I _know_ you're hurting. We all thought the romance of Clark Kent and Lois Lane was meant to be. _Obviously_ , we were wrong."

Jason crossed his arms with a _harrumph_ where he sat on Dick's bed off to the side of the youngest two, Jon and Damian. "Shoulda known. Nothing good _ever_ lasts. Didn't think it would be the omega ditching a perfectly _good_ Alpha."

Tim was staring at the Kent family, most of whom gave each other a _guilty_ look. "Clark _isn't_ an Alpha, is he?"

Conner's eyes widened.

Chris looked away.

Ariella and Mia stared wide-eyed at each other.

Jon just sucked his thumb.

Dick didn't expect the youngest to know, but upon hearing it he blinked. "What?"

Jason let out a deep dark chuckle. " _Really!?_ He _has_ to be. One just has to _look_ at him."

Tim shook his head. "Jason, _you're_ an Omega, but you've got the body of an Alpha. Or what people _assume_ an Alpha would look like."

Dick nodded. "And, no offense Tim, but Jason, Tim is an Alpha, but he has the body one might think an Omega, or Beta would have, doesn't he?"

Cassandra, as always, remained quiet, but Dick could see her eyes shifting from person to person as they spoke.

"What do you think, Cass?" He asked.

She signed, "Superman is _Omega?_ "

Conner and Chris, who knew sign language already both gasped.

Ariella and Mia hadn't seen Cass signing, or they would have understood since they'd been learning sign language too.

Dick's brows rose and he turned to the Kent children. "Well, is Clark an omega?"

The four eldest of Clark's brood worried their bottom lip.

Christopher stood forward. "That's for Pa to say."

Tim nodded. "By that, I can deduce that he _is_."

Jason shook his head. "Are you shitting me?"

Everyone glared at him.

Conner, Chris, Mia, and Ariella pointed to Jon while Dick and Tim pointed to Damian.

Jason rolled his eyes and laid back on a pillow. "Okay, okay. There's _little kids_ ears. _Sorry_ ," he grumbled the last.

Tim looked down at his device and swiped the screen. "I've always had my suspicions. Clark has always seemed more motherly than his wife."

"She'll be his ex-wife soon," Jason pointed out with a shake of his head. 

Dick glanced at the Kent's and reassured them. "We won't tell Bruce."

They all heaved a sigh of relief.

"That doesn't mean he wont find out," Tim glanced up at them with arched brows. "Batman is the world's greatest detective after all."

"Are you sure that isn't you?" Dick leaned down and ruffled his hair with a smile.

Tim ducked his head with a huff. "I'm just his latest protégé." He glanced in Damian's direction. Someday he had no doubt that he might one day take the mantle of Robin. Even though he preferred to be one. It felt like it connected him more to the family and to his elder brothers who'd each had a turn as Robin - with Dick having been in the Robin role the longest and Jason the shortest - thus far.

"You're more than that and you know it, Tim. Bruce might not _always_ show it, but he cares about _all_ of us."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I didn't always believe that myself, but he does. Has a weird way of showing it at times. At least we've got Alfred, right?"

The adopted children of Batman nodded.

Damian just frowned, "What?"

Dick knelt down and ruffled Damian's hair, "Nothing for you to worry about Little D," he smiled. Damian was only five. If not for Clark's intervention, the Al Gul's would have had him in their clutches again already. It had disheartened them all, including Bruce, to learn what Talia wanted done to Gotham. The love he'd had for her had ended and he'd sought a divorce from her, but their marriage had not been legal anyway outside of the League. But he'd still managed it somehow, not that he'd ever told them _how_.

Tim had been scrolling through his device again when he suggested, "Why don't we go down to the lake and have a picnic."

Jason frowned. "With Damian and Jon? What if they drowned?"

Dick chuckled. "Come on Jay, how would they manage that when we'll _all_ be there to watch them? Plus, I'm pretty sure Jon can stay underwater for at least an hour. Not that we're going to let him get the chance."

Tim stood up and glanced at Conner. He put his device aside after shutting it off and offered his hand to the tall omega, "Well, what do you say, Kon?"

Conner placed his hand in Tim's with a smile, "Sure. Just so long as we don't lose sight of our baby brothers."

Dick asked, "Do you think I could invite Wally to join us?"

Jason chuckled, "Oh, so you _do_ have your eyes on an omega, Dick?"

He frowned at Jason and then grinned. "Not like you haven't been eyeing up a certain Alpha. I'll see if I can rope Roy into joining us too."

Jason's face turned beet red and everyone who was aware of what was going on chuckled or giggled.

Dick watched Mia walk over to his omega sister, Cass and offered her hand which Cass took. He didn't think they were old enough to be dating, but he wasn't going to say anything to upset either one of them.

Then he saw Christopher watching and listening. 

"What's wrong, Chris?"

"I... I miss Thara."

"Oh...," he didn't know what to say to that. He knew not if Thara was alive if Kandor, or if she'd perished. He knew Chris had once sacrificed himself to keep the insurgents from getting out of the Phantom Zone. And then Bizarro, Batzarro, and the freed Jor-El had taken his place. He really didn't know if they could _help_. But so far none of them had escaped the Phantom Zone. He wished they could without having anyone needing to sacrifice themselves. "I'm sorry, Chris. Maybe one day, if she's still in Kandor, she can be taken out."

"I'd gladly go into Kandor to stay with her!" He glanced down at his hands, "But there are many who don't like me there. Even there, peace does not reign. They _need_ Firebird."

"I'm sure they need Nightwing too," he chuckled, "it's so strange that we share a name that way."

"If we weren't both Alpha's..."

"Oh, I like Alpha's just as much as Omega's, but I've already got Wally and you're pining for Thara."

"She's a beautiful Alpha too." He grinned.

"There will come a day when Krypton will thrive again. Perhaps not in this galaxy as I don't trust the governments of Earth. We already know of their extreme xenophobia."

Chris nodded and turned to follow those who'd begun to leave the room out.

Cass picked up Damian as Mia picked up Jon. The pair smiled at each other and left the room.

Ariella watched them and was the last to step over the threshold before Dick himself entered the hall and followed them down the stairs and outside. 

Alfred stood outside the door. "I hope you all enjoy your outing, Masters Richard."

Dick grinned at Alfred. "I'm sure we will. If it's not too much trouble, could you prepare a picnic basket?"

He dipped his head. "I'd be glad to Master Richard."

Once he'd seen Alfred close the door behind him he tilted his head back to gaze up at the room Clark had stayed in and wondered if Bruce already knew the truth, or if he'd soon find out. They were two of the three adults closest in his life and he hoped that once Clark had gotten over the loss of his wife that he and Bruce might become more than tentative friends.

Placing his hands in his pocket, he whistled and followed the rest of the Batfam and Superfam to the lake to enjoy the sunshine. Of course the Kent's themselves enjoyed the rays of the yellow sun the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I know there's no direct Bruce and Clark here, but the kids had to have some sort of discussion, since they exist, right? Anything you find interesting about this chapter?


	5. Secrets Unraveled

Clark walked out of his room feeling warmer than usual. Once he was on the ground floor of the manor he heard rustling from the kitchen.

Turning around he headed toward the sound and blinked. "Alfred? Where is everyone?"

Alfred paused placing a piece of bread on top of layers of meat and vegetables to look up from his task. "Mister Kent, the children have gone to the lakeside and I was asked to prepare a picnic basket."

"Is Bruce with them?" He wanted to thank him again, for letting them stay, but he didn't feel right overstaying his welcome. The Alpha had _never_ liked it when he stayed more than a day, or two at the most. But he wasn't going to just up and leave without telling him. And it wasn't like he didn't have work to get back to in a few days. But he could rearrange his holiday and return to the Daily Planet. Where... Lois still worked even if she wasn't physically there.

With Lex in prison, Superman wasn't needed much in Metropolis. This was yet another thing he had to consider. He didn't want to go back to the home he'd shared with Lois. There'd be too many reminders. And... there'd be too many at the Daily Planet too.

He blinked when he noticed Alfred frowning at him with one of his brows arched.

"Ah, Sorry, Alfred. I was... lost in thought."

"So I see, Mister Kent. As to the answer to your question, Master Bruce is in the Batcave."

"So early?"

Alfred nodded, "Yes, Mister Kent."

"Do you need any help with that, Alfred?"

"I am more than capable of managing, Mister Kent."

Clark sighed. "Okay, I still wish you'd call me Clark." He still didn't know how he'd wound up calling him Alfred.

When Alfred didn't say anything else he turned toward the archway and entered the main living area of the manor. Instead of going out to join the children he went to the grandfather clock and grimly turned the hands to the time that Bruce could _never_ forget. 10:47pm.

He didn't know the exact time of his own biological parents death, but he'd never known them. Except perhaps for the briefest moment of being held after his birth before being sent in a space pod to Earth. For him, his parents were the humans, Jonathan and Martha Kent.

What was he going to tell _them_!?

He shook his head. Maybe he and the kids needed to visit Smallville, Kansas. He didn't think they'd want to move there and the Kent family farm didn't have a house with enough rooms to hold all of them for an extended period of time. But a visit... once school was out would be just the thing. Mostly for himself, but for all of them.

As the grandfather clock closed behind him and he descended into the depths of the Batcave the scent of Alpha grew strong. Even stonger than usual. He gulped and lifted a hand to wipe his brow. A few beads of sweat had him blinking as he landed on the ground of the Batcave.

He _never_ sweated. Not unless he was exposed to green Kryptonite, Red Solar energy, or... he shook his head. That couldn't be right. He was on suppresants to keep from going into heat. A special cocktail that was made specifically for his Kryptonian system via the Fortress of Solitude as well as for those with Kryptonian ancestry even if they were a human-kryptonian hybrid like Conner, Mia, Ariella, and Jon.

Bruce stepped out from the shadows with a growl. "Get out, Clark!"

Clark backed up and nearly tripped down onto the stone stairs leading back up. His body shuddered at the growl in Bruce's voice.

He closed his eyes as he felt a trickle of slick between his cheeks. He wasn't yet in heat, but so close. _So close_. But _how!?_ His thoughts flew and then his eyes opened wide to stare at Bruce who kept back and glared at him. He'd _forgotten_ his suppressants back on the sink at the apartment he shared with Lois and the kids.

"You're in rut, aren't you?" He asked, because he could _smell_ it. Leather, spice, and fresh rain. Unlike some omega's he didn't lose all his faculties during heat, nor even in the presence of an Alpha whether they were in rut or not.

"Yes," Bruce growled. "Like clock work every three months."

Clark blinked. His heat usually took place around the same time as Bruce's rut. They were _synced_. Which had always been the sign of a potential mate. And he was an unclaimed omega. Which the world thought was an Alpha when he donned the red cape and the world believed a beta when he donned his reporter attire. His parents, his soon to be ex-wife, and his children all knew better.

Bruce pointed at him, "You need to leave _before_ I attack you."

"I'm not a threat, Bruce."

"You of all people should know what it's like to be an Alpha, Clark. We don't like other Alpha's on our territory. Unless they're _family_."

Clark lowered his gaze. He knew he wasn't family. "What about friends, B?"

"Less likely to be attacked, but it can still happen. You need to leave Clark."

He lifted his gaze again to stare into Bruce's eyes. "Is anyone coming to help you through your rut, Bruce?"

"No one I trust."

"That's why you don't use the clinics?"

"Have you used them?"

He shook his head. He daren't let them learn of his heritage. They'd take blood samples and he was vulnerable when he was in heat.

Bruce smelt so good. He knew the scent would be stronger if he got closer. But if he did he risked his friend going feral and forgetting all about consent. But Bruce had _never_ taken someone against their will. Not that he needed to. Omega's, as well as Beta's, and sometimes even Alpha's threw themselves at him. Mostly the females - at least in regards to the Alpha's and Beta's.

"Would you _like_ help, B?" He didn't know what he was thinking. This would be _using_ Bruce. Not that the man didn't have many a one-night stand. Not as many as the media portrayed and Bruce always seemed like he wanted more than a one-night stand. 

"I'm not bending over for another Alpha," Bruce snarled and curled his hands into fists.

Clark shivered as the scent of Alpha grew stonger. Not just any Alpha, but Bruce, who knew who he was and what he did. Because Bruce in many ways was the _same_ even though they had different tactics.

"I know."

"And I don't want anyone who can't consent, Clark. I won't be one of _those_ Alpha's."

"I'm not one of those Alpha's either!"

"Then why did Lois..."

Clark's eyes flickered red. Only for a moment as he grew closer to his heat which was nearing quicker due to the Alpha pheramones Bruce was giving off. Which had never bothered him before. Because he'd had Lois and because of the suppressants.

He had to tell himself Bruce wasn't like that Alpha he'd met when he was still in high school. The one he'd escaped before fully hitting his first heat. Because his Pa had come to pick him up to help on the farm. Pa had punched that teacher and gotten him fired and stripped of his profession so that he could never be around children again.

Bruce frowned, but he'd closed his mouth.

"If there's an omega you can trust and who can consent, will you let them help you?"

"I hope you're not suggesting Lois, or your mother, Clark. Because I can't think of anyone else."

"Hypothetically then. Would it matter who they are?"

"No."

Clark nodded and then using what speed he still had left raced upstairs and brought down a few blankets from the linen closet and laid them on the floor of the cave. Set his glasses on the desk next to the Bat-Computer and removed his clothes.

He used his red cape to cover his lower body from view as his face flushed.

"Clark, what do you think you're doing?"

Lowering long lashes, he murmurred, "Helping you, B. Lois left me for an Alpha. As much as she tried to love me like I did her, she _couldn't_. There was an attraction to me, enough that she married me and miraculously we got Jon. But I wasn't enough. And children are never a reason to keep a relationship going as the emotions will seep into that relationship and tarnish how the child views relationships. Or something like that."

It seemed to Clark that Bruce wasn't at his best when he was going into rut by his next question.

"Why didn't you claim her, Clark?"

Clark sank onto his knees and stared up at Bruce as the cape fell over his lap. "B! I _couldn't_. It was impossible. Now... do you want _help_ with your rut, or not?"

"Impossible? Because your Kryptonian?" Bruce's brows furrowed.

Clark chuckled, "Bruce, for the world's greatest detective, this is one time I must rightly call you _dense_." But then one's mind couldn't function fully when the body was being overwhelmed by the need to mate.

Turning around, he placed his knees on the pile of blankets and a couple of pillows; a quick makeshift nest; and spread his legs. He felt his face growing warm and his body hotter. He'd never allowed anyone to touch him like he was about to let Bruce. Not even Lois. But she didn't have the equipment that an Alpha did, or a male beta or male Omega had been blessed with.

Too afraid to use toys after nearly being taken against his will when he'd gone into his first heat, he'd never expierenced what that felt like. Even though it had near driven him mad each and every time as he still had to go into heat every so often so that he didn't ruin his ability to reproduce as the Jor-El AI had warned.

He whimpered when he felt an ache and another trickle of slick - something no Alpha or Beta had. _Natural lubricant_. Which Lois had never been interested in and at that time he'd been fine with. But it was a part of his body and he'd felt ashamed because of it. Especially when around his wife of five years with whom he'd signed divorce papers and a custody statement.

* * *

Bruce's brows furrowed as he watched his friend and fellow member of the Justice League turn around and lift his ass, simutanously spreading his legs.

He knew there were Alpha's that would present themselves as if they were Omega's. He never thought Clark would be the sort of... he blinked as the sight before him stopped that train of thought in its tracks.

No Alpha had slick dribbling down the the cleft of their ass.

"Clark?"

Clark's upperbody turned enough so that the man just a little taller than himself glanced over his shoulder at him with wide blue eyes and enlarged pupils. "Yeah, B?"

He inhaled and took a few steps closer. Clark _didn't_ smell like an Alpha then. Not even a Beta. His scent was of blueberry pie and a summer breeze. It reminded him of Clark's home in Smallville, Kansas.

"You're an Omega, Clark?"

Clark bit his lower lip before he gave his reply. "Y-yes, Bruce."

"When was the last time you had an Alpha, Clark?" He didn't want to hurt him, _if_ he decided to let him help him. Clark already knew he was Batman. Had kept his secret as he had his. But he'd never imagined Clark Kent, _Superman_ , was an omega. Of course, based on Jason and a few others, looks could be deciving. But the man had never smelled like an omega to his knowledge. Only Alpha when Superman and Beta as Clark Joseph Kent.

"N-never, Bruce."

That stopped him from stepping even closer to the muscular omega with a fine peach shaped ass.

"What?"

"I... I've never even used a toy, Bruce," Clark whimpered and turned back around, and lowered his upper body to the blankets on the floor while his ass remained up in the air and leaking the sweet nectar of omega slick.

"Why would you give this to me, Clark?" He needed to be careful with him. Before he entered his full rut. So that he didn't hurt him. But this was Superman. "Clark, what do I need to know here?"

Clark wasn't looking at him when he replied, "I trust _you_ Bruce. As for what you need to know... my powers disappear when I'm in heat. And... I don't want to be claimed."

"I didn't think you would want to, Clark. You _just_ signed divorce papers earlier this morning. Are you sure you want to help me?" He asked as he took off his suit piece by piece. He hadn't worn the cowl. There was no way he could go out while entering into rut. He wouldn't take anyone who wasn't willing, but he didn't want to be accosted by those who themselves wouldn't take no for an answer or who'd be offended by him rejecting them.

"I'm capable of consent, B. Just _aroused_ more than is typical."

His own cock was hard. Partially from entering rut and more and more because of the scent of Clark and the sight of his ass and slick.

He gulped as he slowed his motions, not wanting to let the thought of Clark being a virgin to an Alpha's knot, a virgin to having a cock inside him get him so excited he forgot to prepare him. It didn't matter how much slick an omega produced, he found it rude and irresonsible to just shove one's cock inside them.

Once he had divested of his suit he knelt over Clark and placed his fingers between his. He swept his tongue along his jawline and up to underneath his earlobe before taking the omega's earlobe into his mouth and giving it a small and gentle bite.

"I always thought you were beautiful, Clark. And you're always so _good_ at catching the criminal and sending them off to prison. I _admire_ you, even if your tactic is different from mine."

Clark groaned, "B," his body shook beneath him. Pliant as he'd never imagined he'd be.

"I'm amazed you're an omega," he whispered against his ear before nibbling down his neck and swiping the tip of his tongue along his shoulder. Never biting hard enough to pierce his flesh. He had never been one to claim an omega against their wishes. Not that any of them had ever consented and he'd stuck to dating Alpha and Beta females.

Clark whimpered and moaned as the Alpha spoke and nipped.

Bruce moved one hand up along the omega's arm, lightly stroking the crook of his arm and brushed a single fingertip up over his arm to his shoulder. The Alpha's fingers threaded into the dark soft tresses and tugged on the omega's hair. The omega tilted his head to one side, exposing more of one side of his neck. The Alpha suckled on the sensitive skin over the omega's gland. His gums itched with the desire to sink his canines into the flesh there, but he had enough self-control not to as he left reddened flesh that would leave a lasting mark. At least until the omega's heat ended when he'd regain his powers and regenerate - healing faster than any human.

Clark's eyes fluttered closed as his mouth opened and saliva dribbled down over his bottom lip to his chin and down one corner of his mouth to wet a spot upon the pillow.

Bruce shuddered as he heard Clark's whimpers and moans, "The sounds you make, Clark, and I'm not even inside you yet." He wondered briefly if Lois had teased him, or if Clark had done all the work _each and every time_. 

Frowning at the thought of Clark's _ex_ -wife he moved the fingertip that he'd brushed over Clark's shoulder back down the inside of his arm to the crook of his elbow.

"Ah, B, what're you doing to me?" Clark's long dark eyelashes fluttered.

"Getting to know your body, Clark," he replied against the back of his nape and then smoothed his tongue down the middle of the omega's back. The tip of his tongue moved down over the flesh of Clark's spine as his hands moved along the omega's arms to his shoulders and kneaded and stroked down along his sides to his hips - taking note of his slender waistline. Then his hands took hold of the omega by the hips.

With every caress, the room cave echoed with Clark's panted breath as fire was ignited within them both.

Bruce's tongue dipped down the cleft of Clark's ass and the beautiful unexpected omega uncurled his fingers from the blankets to reach back and spread his ass cheeks.

"P-please, Alpha," Clark cried out, his lashes damp.

Bruce gulped as he tried not to let himself lose all rational thought. If he did he might hurt the gorgeous musclebound omega.

"Clark, _fuck_ do I want to feel you around my cock, squeezing and keening, but I _don't_ want to hurt you," he groaned and flicked his tongue down further to the omega's slick entrance. The scent there stronger than any - ambrosia of the gods. He'd never known an omega to produce quite so much slick as gushed from Clark upon pressing his tongue against the twitching hole.

"Ahn Haah!" The omega moaned aloud, almost a scream.

Bruce felt the omega shaking as he licked into him, rolling his tongue, thrusting his wet tongue in and out, encouraging the omega to produce more slick that helped prepare his body to welcome an Alpha.

"You taste so good, Clark," he growled out as he lifted his head, mouth and chin covered in the omega's slick.

Clark turned over beneath him, onto his back and lifted his arms, placing one hand on the back of Bruce's head and the other on his back.

The omega crushed his lips to the Alpha and lifted a leg to curl around one of Bruce's.

Bruce groaned against Clark's lips and pushed his tongue past his lips into his mouth and rolled around the omega's tongue.

They gazed into each others eyes as they sucked on each others bottom lip before parting from the kiss.

Clark's soft dark hair in disarray, cheeks flushed, mouth swelled and glistening, pupils blown, was a sight to behold.

Bruce's eyes widened at the sight of a disheveled Superman, a disheveled _Clark_ _Kent._ His cock hardened and he could feel his knot near to swelling. Closing his eyes he took a few calming breaths. He wanted to be _inside_ Clark. Wanted to _claim_ him even as he knew they were just using each other. Clark to forget the pain of rejection from his wife of five years, and Bruce himself to have someone to help him through his rut. Except Clark was no anonymous omega; nor someone who didn't know _all_ of him.

Clark whined, " _Bruce?_ "

He chuckled and pressed his forehead to Clark's chest. "Just admiring your eyes," it was the truth, even if it wasn't the whole honest truth. He'd have to think on _those_ particular thoughts later.

Bruce felt Clark's hand stroking down his back while the other brushed through his hair and moved down to caress along his jaw and shoulder.

With a smirk he turned his head and flicked his tongue against one of Clark's perky nipples and just imagined how he'd have hidden how tantalizing they were while wearing his super-suit.

Clark's hand left his shoulder.

He glanced up to see that the Omega had placed his arm over his mouth, muffling the sounds that continued to arouse the Alpha.

"Clark," he growled and took hold of both Clark's arms and pinned them above his head, "I want to hear every little sound."

Clark's face turned a darker crimson shade.

"Keep your hands where they're at, or I _will_ put you over my knee."

He watched as the Omega's eyes widened and his mouth parted. Could feel his chest rise and fall as his heartrate picked up.

Lowering himself along Clark's body and between his legs he lowered his head back to the Omega's chest. Wrapped his lips around one perky nipple and pinched and twisted the other between forefinger and thumb.

Clark's body arched, "Ah! B!" The Omega cried out and whimpered, his tight muscular abdomen shaking beneath the Alpha.

Swirling his tongue around Clark's nipple and wetting it with saliva he let go of it and blew upon the wet bud.

The Omega shuddered and his hands fell to the blankets, clenching the material as his head fell back upon the pillows of the makeshift nest.

Bruce gulped as Clark panted, whimpered, whined, and moaned. Felt as Clark's legs spread wider.

"You're a gorgeous omega, Clark, and I just want to eat you up, fill your hole," he moved one hand between them and rubbed a finger against Clark's entrance, "with my cum," in fact he wanted to fill him up with his pups, but that wasn't a choice he'd steal from him. Especially when Clark wasn't ready and neither of them were of a mind to consider it even as Bruce imagined filling the omega up and watching his body grow with their progeny.

Clark's eyes widened and he gulped. "B-Bruce..."

"Clark?" He whispered, gazing into his eyes, concerned.

"I...I'm _scared_."

Now _there_ was a phrase rarely heard from the man beneath him. "If you want to stop, you only have to ask. But please say so now, because I don't think I'll be able to stop if we go any further."

Clark lifted a hand to Bruce's shoulder. "I don't want to stop, B." He blinked away tears that clung to his lashes. "Y-you're more considerate than I thought any Alpha would be..."

"You've had too many dealings with _evil_ asshole Alpha's." 

"I'm glad you're not evil, Bruce." He _dared_ to bat his lashes at him with a little grin thrown in.

Bruce shook his head. Even this he found endearing about Clark, even if times it could be infuriating depending on the situation.

He lowered his head again to pepper kisses, nips and nibbles along Clark's neck, clavicles, and chest where he flicked his tongue against each nipple. Everything had the Omega squirming and panting out moans of need.

"You really want my cock, here, don't you, Clark?" He asked of him as he carefully pressed his finger inside the Omega's hole, past rings of muscle until he was three knuckles deep and crooking his finger.

Clark cried out, body arching. "Alpha! Please... I... I want... I _need_..." the Omega's head turned from side to side on the pillow he rested upon.

Bruce felt the bite of Clark's fingers in his shoulders and smirked up into Clark's glazed eyes. "I know what you want and what you need, Clark." With every word he moved his finger to the first knuckle and the next word to the third knuckle. At the end of his words he crooked his finger again causing Clark to shake and squeeze around the Alpha's finger.

"Such a good Omega deserves a reward, Clark," he growled playfully as he added a second digit. His fingers and hand wet with Omega slick as he thrust his fingers in and out of the Omega's needy clenching hole.

The sheets beneath them were soaked with just how profusely the beautiful Omega produced slick. And the _scent_.

"Damn, Clark, you smell so delicious," he didn't know how he'd ever be able to want anyone nearly as much as he wanted Clark in that moment, if he'd even want anyone else at all.

Clark gasped and his nails scraped along Bruce's back, "Y-you smell yummy too, Br-uce!" His voice broke as Bruce found a bundle of nerves that brought pleasure at his touch.

Removing his fingers he grabbed hold of Clark's legs beneath his knees and lifted them up to position himself better between the Omega's legs.

Then he guided the head of his purpled cock to Clark's entrance. "Last chance to back out, Clark."

Clark moaned, "Just fuck me already, B!"

He blinked. Let out a laugh and then schooled his features as he sank his cock into the Omega's virgin hole. Inch by inch, slowly, _slowly_.

A whimpered, "Ow," from the Omega halted the Alpha. Then a few seconds ticked on by and the Omega spoke in a low husky voice.

"Y-you can mo-move, Bruce."

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and thrust forward the last couple of inches. 

Clark's arms wrapped around him and he pressed his face into Bruce's shoulder as he let out a long loud moan of pleasure.

"Y-you're so _huge_ Alpha. I... I can feel _all_ of you, filling me up. Breed me, Alpha, fill me up with your pups."

They both paused at that. Each of their eyes wide.

Bruce growled and pulled back only to thrust into Clark again, hard and fast. "Damn it, Clark, why'd you have to go and turn me on even _more!?"_

Clark's face was flushed and Bruce wished he meant what he'd said in the heat of the moment. They'd _definitely_ have to talk about it once their rut and heat had come to an end.

That Clark's hips were moving of their own accord and meeting him thrust for thrust had him near to spilling as his knot swelled inside the beautiful blue-eyed Omega.

He watched Clark's eyes fly wide open and his mouth open. "Ah! Ahhh! Alpha! B! It hurts! It hurts! St-stop! T-take it out!" He cried out.

Bruce lowered his head to brush his mouth over Clark's. "I _can't_ Clark. Once an Alpha's knot swells they can't control it. If I just try and take it out I'll hurt us both a whole hell of a lot more. It's your _first time_ , and I tried to prepare you as much as possible so it wouldn't hurt, or not much. I'm sorry... I didn't do enough."

Clark shook his head as tears trailed down his cheeks. "I-it's not your fault," he whimpered, only to groan and sigh with relief once the Alpha's knot had ceased to swell even further.

He brushed his fingertips against the underside of Clark's thighs and asked, "Can I move, Clark?"

When the Omega nodded he moved carefully, working up to a tempo that had Clark moaning and crying out with pleasure again instead of pain or fear of pain. Though he couldn't pull out as far as before due to his knot keeping them bound together. And then Clark's body moved with Bruce's.

The Alpha groaned as the Omega moved his hands to his perky tits. Bruce watched avidly as Clark pinched his nipples while he angled his cock to hit the bundle of nerves that brought Clark pleasure. 

"Clark, stroke your cock."

Clark blinked and flushed, but ran one of his hands from his tits to below his naval and abdomen to grasp hold of his cock. Long for an Omega, but nowhere near as thick as Bruce's own cock.

His thrusts grew faster, harder, aimed to provide as much pleasure to the omega as he possibly could while Clark stroked his cock in one hand and pinched, twisted, and plucked at one nipple and then the other.

Clark cried out and cum splashed from his cock between them and Bruce felt just how wet his insides were as he felt the Omega clench around his cock. Then he felt his own climax as he spilled forth his seed into his channel.

Both gasping, Bruce tried to shift them so his whole weight wasn't on Clark, but his knot hadn't yet de-swelled. They'd have to wait it out as he came into the Omega again and again in the oncoming hours, but was determined to make sure Clark came twice as much if not more than Bruce himself.

Clark practically purred. "T-thank you, Bruce."

"No, Clark. Thank _you_ ," he brushed a kiss against Clark's ear and knew he was going to have to woo the Omega. He daren't give him too much time to get over Lois before making his intentions clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, I remember writing this. These scenes always take me longer to write than anything else... except fight scenes. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Discovered Tryst

Dick glanced at his adopted family and friends with a grin as they finished off the last of the picnic basket. "That was good, wasn't it, Wally?"

Wally nodded and lay his head on Dick's shoulder. "Yeah, but you know about how us speedsters need to eat."

Dick chuckled and ruffled the Omega's hair. "You'll be hungry in a _flash_."

Wally grumbled, "Diiiick!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Roy asked, where he sat, shoulder to shoulder with Dick's omega brother, Jason.

Dick didn't know if he should say something or not, as the eldest of the Batfamily, but Jason _was_ the second eldest. And he'd argue till he was blue in the face if Dick tried to be a protective older Alpha brother. Then point out that he wasn't being as annoying in regard to their younger Alpha brother, Tim, and Conner.

He turned his gaze to Mia and Cass who were holding hands. It was normal for two omega's to hold hands, but the way they were gazing into each others eyes spoke volumes that could not be adequately put into words.

Christopher stared at them, holding hands, his own expression filled with grief.

Dick wished he could get to Thara Ak-Var and bring her to him, but they couldn't risk another terrible incident that could result in the genocide of all those who had survived the last one when Kandor had been unleashed. Things had gone _poorly_. No, they'd gone horrendously bad.

Ariella stared at them all and shook her head. So far she didn't seem all that interested in romances. Dick wondered why he felt like a big brother to the Kent family and not just those who'd been adopted by Bruce Wayne.

Then his gaze softened as he landed on Damian and Jon. Jon appeared to be chasing after a butterfly and Damian followed him with a grumble.

"Someday, I'd love to have pups running around like those two," Wally sighed and Dick turned his gaze back to him. He took hold of his chin, tilted his head back and brushed a kiss across his boyfriend's lips.

"I look forward to that day, too. But now, we should be getting back to the Manor before it rains."

Everyone looked up at the sky, even Damian and Jon.

Where the sky had been mostly clear and sunny earlier, it had grown darker and gloomier throughout the afternoon.

Dick offered his hand to Wally, Roy to Jason, Tim to Conner, Cass to Mia, Damian to Jon. Christopher helped Ariella up off the ground and picked up the picnic basket and folded linens.

They hurried to the manor's entrance way and stepped inside.

Alfred came out from the kitchen. "I see you've returned, Masters and Misses."

Christopher asked, "Where's Pa?"

Alfred blinked. "I thought he had gone out to you, sir."

They all shook their heads.

Tim glanced at the grandfather clock. "Did he go into the Batcave?"

Alfred frowned. "I would have heard if that were the case, Master Timothy. Master Bruce would have started a fight to protect his territory from another Alpha that is not regarded as part of his pack, sir."

Conner glanced at Tim and then to Alfred he asked, "And... what would he do to an Omega?"

"He would ask them to leave, and explain why, Mister Kent. But we do not have any strange Omega's visiting at present."

Jason snickered and shook his head. "Alfred, Clark's _is_ an Omega."

Everyone else glared at Jason, while Alfred blinked and stared wide-eyed at them.

"Mister Superman is an Omega?"

Everyone nodded.

"There has been no fighting, but neither has anyone come back up from the cave, sirs and ma'ams."

Dick looked at everyone standing, and, as the eldest, asked, "So, should one of us go check on Bruce, Alfred?"

Alfred nodded. "I shall do so, post haste, Master Richard." He turned to the grandfather clock, set the time and watched the door open to the stairway leading down into the cave system below the grounds of Wayne Manor.

Dick followed him, just in case, while everyone else stayed topside.

Alfred halted halfway down the stairs. "I think, it might be best if we return upstairs, Master Richard?"

"What? Why?" And then it hit him in the nose. The _scent_ of an Alpha in rut and an unclaimed Omega. 

Dick shook his head. "Wow... yeah, we don't need to _see_ that."

"Indeed not, Master Richard," Alfred replied as they both turned to head back up.

"Well?" Jason tapped his foot on the ground with an arched brow.

Damian frowned, "What's going on?"

Dick was glad the youngsters couldn't understand, but they'd learn about it somehow. They always managed to. Especially Damian. And then, well, Jon was part Kryptonian. He might have _heard_ something, but didn't know what.

"Clark is down there. With Bruce."

"And?" Tim inquired, Conner's hand in his.

"We didn't see anything, but the scent alone was enough to tell what they were doing. And although we're Bruce's pack, it is not a good idea to go poking a bear - err, Bat, when they're mating."

Damian, although young, understood somewhat what certain words meant. "Clark is an Omega. He is mating with Father. Does that mean Clark is now our Mother?"

Everyone in the room glanced at each other. Alfred just stood there staring at the grandfather clock.

No one spoke until the eldest in the room spoke.

"I do not know whether this is good news, or not, but perhaps it is time to pull out all the matchmaking tricks we've all got up our sleeves, Masters and Misses." Alfred turned his gaze to sweep over them.

Christopher blinked. "Well, they both deserve to be happy."

They all nodded. Even Jason and Damian.

Conner's brows furrowed. "Before Dad signed those papers, he and Lois were trying to have another baby. So at least Dad wasn't using any form of birth control..."

The room filled with gasps of realization.

Damian and Jon blinked. "What does that mean?"

Alfred pat Damian and Jon on the head. "Never you worry Master Damian, Master Jonathan."

Dick could see the excitement and hope shining in Alfred's eyes, if only for a moment, before reverting to his usual stoic demeanor. 

Roy wrapped an arm around Jason, "This is so _weird_. I mean Batman and Superman usually fight, like, _a lot_. Now they're..." he caught himself before saying a word he should not in front of the youngest two in the room.

"I think that was mostly due to Superman disguising himself as an Alpha," Tim pointed out.

Conner nuzzled his cheek against Tim's hand. "Yeah. I think so too, but they don't always see eye to eye."

"Who does, Mister Kent?" Alfred arched a brow as he directed the question to Conner and then the rest of the room.

Cass signed to Mia and then Mia piped up. "We should make sure they have food and water, shouldn't we?"

"It's not like we can do any matchmaking right now anyway," Ariella sighed, "they're both preoccupied," she air-quoted. 

Chris smiled. A rarer sight than once it had been, but Dick was glad to see he could still smile and feel happy even if he was sad. "Yeah. We don't need either of them getting dehydrated or malnourished, right Alfred?"

Alfred nodded. "Indeed, Master Christopher."

"You usually call me Mister Kent, Alfred."

"There is more than one Mister Kent currently in the manor, sir. It would get confusing after a time. Should things going accordingly, you may even become a part of this household, Master Christopher. Of course, one can only hope. Now then, shall we go to the kitchen? I may need some assistance this time, because an Alpha in rut and even an Omega in season can consume quite a bit of faire, Masters and Misses."

They all nodded and with a smile followed Alfred Pennyworth into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've come to realize it's difficult keeping track of so many characters in a scene, so they're there, but quiet most of the time? I wonder how other writers manage.


	7. Passing Time

Bruce glanced at the date on the digital clock. Blinked as he took note that an entire _week_ had passed them by once he'd moved Clark to another part of the Batcave behind another secret pathway so that Nightwing and the others could access the main areas of the lair in order to deal with any problems that might have arisen during the time Batman himself was out of commission due to biological imperatives.

He'd lost count of how many times he'd copulated with the Omega currently asleep at his side. At least the part of the cave he'd moved them to had a working bathing area, commode, and Alfred always made sure they had plenty to sustain them during the cycle he and Clark had been caught in.

Once the Omega was out in the sunlight again, he knew the marks he'd left on him would fade away to nothing. But just the sight of the light bruising left upon him from their passionate embrace had him growling with satisfaction as he leaned down to press a kiss against Clark's bared clavicle.

His scent was no longer as strong as it had been during the past week when he'd been in estrus. But right there and then, it was close, as Bruce inhaled and sighed. 

Clark stirred then with a muffled murmur, "Bruce?" His eyes fluttered open and he lifted his hands over his head to stretch, his chest rising. "Mmm, what time is it?"

"Time to return to the day-to-day grind. How are you feeling, Clark?"

He watched Clark's face turn crimson and his eyes lowered.

"I... _ache_ , B, but I'm fine. Are... are you okay? Y-you're not mad?"

"Why should I be upset, Clark? It was never my business to know your caste. I'm grateful for the help you gave me, but I'm worried you might have regrets."

Clark's gaze met his. The Omega's hand cusped the Alpha's jawline. "I don't regret it, B."

Bruce turned his head to press a kiss to Clark's palm. Then he got up from where he lay and stood without a stich on. "I'm going to take a shower. It's been a week and we both have not only day jobs to return to..." He offered his hand to the Omega.

Clark took the Alpha's hand and was brought up flush against him.

He didn't know if it was time to let the Omega know of his intentions. Despite the week long sex marathon between them, Clark's recent loss had to still _sting_. 

"I've got to see Jon..."

"After we've showered, Clark."

"Okay."

He just wanted an excuse to keep _touching_ him. Even if the shower and touching during it were perfunctory. The only thing he dared hope was that he'd left a lasting impression and that no other would snatch the Omega from him.

Their shower was quick and as perfunctory as he'd imagined it would be. The only thing they had to wear were silk robes. His own black and Clark's red.

They wandered upstairs where the families had gathered together to play games and keep each other entertained. It was the Friday afternoon after the last.

Jon looked up and squealed, "Dada!" He jumped up into Clark's arms.

Damian, seeing Bruce, ran over to him and grasped hold of the end of his robe. "Father, where did you go?"

Bruce knelt in front of Damian and ruffled his hair. "I was down below with Clark."

Damian frowned. "Is he our new Mother?"

Clark's eyes widened and Bruce met his gaze.

Bruce chuckled - _once_. "It's a little _early_ to think about that Damian. It takes longer than a week to woo so wonderful an Omega."

Clark's eyes got even wider, if that were possible. His face flushed and he lowered his lashes.

Chris, Conner, Mia, and Ariella stood up from where they'd been sitting. Followed by Dick, Tim, and Jason.

Chris stepped forward, hands in his pockets, to ask, "Well, Bruce Wayne, what _are_ your intentions? Just to be clear."

Alfred stepped into the room with a tray of cucumber sandwiches and tea just as Bruce began to answer.

Bruce glanced at Clark, "I was going to wait a week or two before saying anything, but it looks like the kids are a little _too_ curious. I know you're hurting, Clark, so I did intend to wait while you mended from your break with Lois, but I am _interested_ in you and intend to court you."

Alfred's hands shook. Which Dick saw and took the tray from so that it didn't fall. Allowing Alfred to pull out a clean handkerchief and place it to his mouth.

Clark stared at Bruce, mouth agape. He blinked. "Wh-what?"

Jon nuzzled against Clark's throat.

Bruce nodded. "I'm serious, Clark. I'll give you time to think about it. A breather, but," he moved to place a hand on one of Clark's shoulders, "I'd like a chance to court you. Please give it some thought."

He waited for him to say the words. No relationship _ever_ worked out. Not for him. It didn't stop the hope from creeping in where he always tried to stomp it down. He'd been rejected before. Those who had proclaimed to love him, once they knew everything of him, left. Selina had not been happy with his need to try and save everyone from dying even if it might cost his own life. Talia hadn't been pleased that he didn't agree with what she and her father wanted to do to Gotham, or other parts of the world. Then others had been more interested in his wealth, or a story. He was sure Clark would say no. Better to get it over with _now_ than to wait and have his feelings trampled on, because no one was capable of loving _all_ of him.

Clark glanced around the room before settling his gaze back on Bruce. "You're imagining me saying no, aren't you, Bruce?"

He swallowed over the lump in his throat.

Alfred and the members of both families gazed at Clark and Bruce - _waiting_.

Clark smiled and shook his head minutely. "I'm _not_ saying no, Bruce. I'm just... _surprised._ I never imagined you'd be interested even if you knew my real caste."

"You were attractive even when I thought you an Alpha, Clark."

"Well," he lifted a free hand to hold Bruce's hand that had been on his shoulder, "give it your best," he winked. Then he set Jon down and cocked his ear. "I've got to go."

Bruce watched him speed out of the room, change, and then saw him fly out the door and into the skies - breaking the sound barrier.

He saw Tim nod to Conner.

All but Jon took off after Superman in their own super-suits.

Tim sighed. "Even if I know they've got superpowers, it's difficult not to want to protect them."

"Is that because Conner's an Omega, Tim?" Jason glowered at his younger brother.

Bruce himself shook his head. "I always worried about Clark _before_ I knew. He can be _too_ rash."

Alfred nodded as he placed his handkerchief back in his pocket. "Understandable, Master Bruce, when Kryptonite is at times in the hands of the criminals of the world, sir."

Dick stood at the coffee table where he'd placed the tray of cucumber sandwiches and tea. "Not to mention it might be easier to recreate Red Solar Energy. Which is why they were all given a tracking device."

Jason huffed. "I never did like that about you, Bruce."

"Clark always found his. At least his kids accepted theirs without a fuss even if they all told me off for giving them one without their knowledge."

Tim shook his head and stared at the tray. "There's a lot here, Alfred."

"Indeed, Master Timothy. I suspect it will not take long before the rest of the Superfamily is back to enjoy the small meal, sir."

Bruce nodded. "Then we can ask if they need any help with anything." He wanted to ask Clark to move into the Manor, but that was too soon. And as he would not leave Gotham, he could not ask Clark to abandon Metropolis - even though he took care of more than that one city.

Damian sighed and walked over to Jon who was trying to reach for one of the sandwiches. He took two and handed one to Jon. "Here."

It was nice to have the manor filled with love and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading this and I hope this was another enjoyable chapter. I'd love to hear what you liked about it, and even what you might not have.


	8. Two Weeks

Clark landed on top of his apartment building and ducked inside before being seen to change into his civvies. It had been a stressful night and he'd been unable to sleep. But, without Luthor on the loose, it had been nearly two weeks since he'd need to take action. The police and fire departments had been at their best and had little need of his intervention.

The wider world on the other hand, had called to him. He'd kept a boat from sinking like the Titanic. Had stopped a hijacked plane from crashing into an important monument with thousands of tourists. And had saved kittens stuck up in trees.

He'd also had help. Quite a bit of it thanks to Chris, Conner, Mia, and Ariella. His children. Chris he'd adopted and didn't care that he was of General Zod's bloodline. Mia and Ariella were in a way biologically his, but from another Universe and timeline where they could no longer exist without causing their original Universes to collapse in on themself. Conner, of course, was an illegal half-clone of himself and of Lex Luthor. He didn't like to think about _that_. Conner was his own individual and his son, no matter how he'd come to be. And then there was Jon, the child Lois had given birth to, but had given up almost all rights to. Jon was way too young to help, but he realized that someday he too would want to follow in his footsteps and that of his elder siblings.

They all spent a lot of time over at the Wayne Estate. Not that he blamed them. It was _huge_ and they had more room to play. Even he didn't like spending time in his apartment any longer. There were ghosts of his relationship with Lois. But he hadn't had time to find a new place.

Shaking his head he entered his apartment, closed and locked the door. Headed for the shower stall to get rid of the smell of smoke. The sun would soon be up in this part of the world and he had to be at the Daily Planet. Even going there was at times difficult. Lois hadn't been there since filing the divorce papers, but people _talked_. Some of them condescending.

One of them had gloated, " _Well, what did'ja expect, Kent? Yer just a Beta. A frumpy dressed Beta. Omega's_ want _Alpha's. And if an Omega didn't want an Alpha, it's so hot when two Omega's get at each other. Course, an Alpha would be glad to take on two Omega's, because no Omega can resist an Alpha's knot.'_

He'd so badly wanted to hit them over the head for making him feel like hurling. They _didn't_ understand at all. They would have harassed him and Lois both if they'd known throughout his and Lois's relationship; he could tell; if they'd known. But he hadn't needed an Alpha's knot. It wasn't about that. 

_But you slept with an Alpha, didn't you?_

He growled as he roughly washed his hair at the tail end of his shower. It wasn't because Bruce was an Alpha, or that he was an Omega. He could live without an Alpha's knot. No, it was about _feelings_. A _connection_. With Bruce there had been a connection, because of how long they'd known each other and that Bruce wasn't _like that_. For which he was thankful.

Turning off the shower he quickly dried, finished his daily hygienic ritual, and dressed for work. Hopped on his bicycle after getting out of the apartment.

For once, he was early and arrived just as Perry White unlocked the doors.

"You're early, Kent. Eager to get to the next story?"

"Yes, chief."

"Don't call me chief!" He grumbled as he walked inside, followed by Clark.

Clark sat down at his desk and waited as the floor flooded with his co-workers as he typed up an article he'd been working on that Perry wanted for the edition _tomorrow_.

He blinked when a set of flowers on Lois Lane's desk. The bouquet was half geranium and half begonia. With a single orange lily. He didn't think he'd ever seen those flowers together _like that_.

But it seemed that Lois wasn't the only one getting flowers that day as the delivery person smiled and tipped their hat to him. "Look's like someone really likes you, Mr. Kent."

He blinked as a larger bouquet with vase included was set on his own desk, taking up over half his work space.

Azaleas, white camellia, white heather, variegated tulips, a few yellow tulips, and more than a dozen daffodils made up the bouquet.

When the delivery person left, he opened up the little card connected to some of the flower stems. Felt his face heat up. " _Thinking of you - Bruce Wayne._ " He shook his head and couldn't help the smile from forming as he stared at the handwriting. It was Bruce's, so the Alpha had to have gone directly to the flower shop. Which meant he had either been in the city yesterday, last night, or was even in the city at that moment. Maybe at one of the Wayne Enterprises meetings at one of the buildings he owned in Metropolis - though they were few. But Bruce, Oliver, and Ray were all determined not to allow Luthor's company to overtake the entire city of Metropolis.

He didn't even notice when someone sat down next to him at Lois's desk as he closed his eyes and inhaled the floral scent. Some of it so subtle he didn't think humans could detect it.

"Hey, Smallville, nice flowers."

His eyes shot open and he turned in his seat. "Lois!?"

"So, who sent you those?" She quirked a brow and leaned over to look. "You might want to be careful, Clark. That man is a notorious playboy."

She might know _his_ secret, but she'd never learned Bruce's. She'd come close many a time and often wondered why the kids liked to visit the manor. That was until she learned that Conner had a crush on Tim and then Mia on Cass. That was a cover, but hadn't started as one and really wasn't one, but everyone had been glad it could double as one.

"I'll be careful, Lois."

She nodded and glanced at her own bouquet with a frown. "The flowers are beautiful, but I know they're not from..." she trailed off.

Clark knew she didn't want to name her new beau.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Flowers have a language all their own Clark. And someone is _not_ pleased with me. I don't think it's from anyone _evil_." She sighed and brushed a fingertip over one of the petals. "I'm being told to beware, that I'm stupid, and that they don't like me."

"Flowers can say that?"

She nodded. "Yes. Especially when they're paired in a way."

"Wh...what do mine say?"

She looked over his flowers and smiled. "Very different from mine. They're hoping you're taking care of yourself, and think you're adorable."

His cheeks flushed a deeper crimson. "Oh."

"And they want to protect you."

He chuckled and shook his head. "They don't need to."

"Doesn't stop someone from wanting to, Smallville, especially if you mean something to them."

He'd once meant something to _her_. Or at least he'd thought so. And yet he was less curious about her and more curious about the flowers that Bruce had sent him.

"The variegated tulips... well it seems they think you have beautiful eyes."

"Do I?" He wondered aloud as he stared at the indicated flora.

"Even I think so. _Too beautiful_ , if you take off the glasses.

He wasn't about to. He didn't need anyone connecting him to Superman.

"Now the yellow tulips speak about there being sunshine in your eyes. The main part of the bouquet with all of the daffodils... now they speak to the important part at least by the amount there are of them. What your admirer really thinks."

"What, what is it?"

"That the sun is shining whenever you're with them."

He swallowed at the implications. Bruce knew everything about him. Was there for him when he was hurt by Kryptonite even if the Alpha often scolded him and they bantered back and forth.

"I don't think that Alpha has ever put so much effort into a bouquet. From what I know he usually goes the simple route of roses. After all, who doesn't like roses?"

Roses weren't his favorite flower. No. Sunflowers were. But Bruce had wanted to send him a statement with what he'd chosen.

He plucked one of the daffodils out and pressed his lips against it's petals. 

Lois's eyes widened. "Clark... are you... _in love_? It's only been three weeks..."

He stilled. "What? No. I... I don't think so." He was in love with Lois still, _wasn't he?_

"Hmm. Are you sure, Clark?"

Was he? "I... don't know."

"You've been friends for years. I guess it's not too difficult a leap. I just didn't think you'd find someone else so soon."

He lowered his gaze and turned to stare at his article. It was near to finished. 

"You haven't already slept with him, have you?"

Clark ducked his head, ears red.

"Smallville!"

He turned his gaze to her again.

"You did! When? Why? You never seemed the type to just..."

"We were already synced, so I helped him."

Her eyes rounded. "What? But you've never been interested in Alpha's..."

"Bruce isn't like other Alpha's."

She laughed and shook her head. Placed a hand on his arm. "Smallville, Smallville. Clark, he's _Brucie_. He's as bad as any of those Alpha's you've always scorned. If he'd known you were an Omega while we were married he'd probably have harassed you just like..." she turned her gaze with a frown to one of their co-workers. The one who'd said disgusting uncomfortable remarks before, "him," she whispered.

"Bruce has never gone after anyone who was married, Lois."

"I guess he has _some_ standards. At least he's not a homewrecker."

"Like your Alpha?" He blinked at the bitter question and quickly apologized, "I-I'm sorry Lois."

She shook her head and lifted a palm. "No, Clark, it's fine. You've got a right to be angry. But, I feel less guilty since you've found someone so easily. Even though I am worried, because of _who_ it is."

"I don't know if you've realized this, but whenever Bruce has been in a serious relationship, he hasn't gone after other Omega's, Beta's, or Alpha's."

"But how long do those so-called serious relationships last, Clark? He breaks hearts."

"He's not the only one capable of breaking a heart, Lois," he frowned at her and she blinked and closed her mouth.

Lois sighed and turned back to her computer screen. "I guess I shouldn't throw stones."

"No. You shouldn't."

Clark didn't want to be there. The Daily Planet felt too constricting. More so now that Lois was there and not off in another country following a lead. It wasn't comfortable, because of their shared history. The divorce was far too raw, but tempered by his thoughts of Bruce.

Once he finished his article, he typed up something else and printed it. Stood up and took both article and the paper he'd typed up to Perry White's office.

He tapped on the door.

"Come in!" Perry White grunted.

Clark walked in, shut the door behind him and sat down across from his boss. "Chief..."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kent, don't call me Chief!"

"Sorry, sir. I've finished the article."

He took it and placed it in front of him. Frowned and looked up from the papers. "Something bothering you, Kent?"

Clark held out the paper to him. "I'm tendering my resignation."

"This is because of Lane, isn't it?"

"Only in part."

"What else could it be?"

"Well... there's... someone in Gotham."

"You think you're going to get more news on that Bat that you'd be able to publish in their papers?" He frowned.

Clark shook his head. "It's not that, chief.. Mister White..."

"Then what is it?"

"There's an Alpha..."

"What would a Beta like you want with an Alpha?"

"What's wrong with a Beta and Alpha being together?"

"You've been with an Omega for so long..."

"I don't really _care_ about the person's caste, Mister White."

Perry leaned back in his seat, fingers steepled. "There's nothing wrong with that, but you never seemed to be interested in Alpha's before. In fact I've seen you glare at them plenty."

"I have run into few Alpha's I liked."

"Why so biased against them?"

"They think they can get away with raping an Omega. That they have a _right_ to an Omega even when that Omega tells them no."

Perry nodded gravely. "So, did you hate me when you joined the paper?"

"No, sir. You're one of the few Alpha's I respect."

"Good. Good. We'll miss you at the Planet, of course, and I do hope your relationship goes well. Relationships between Alpha's and Beta's can be difficult. Since there's a problem with claiming. But my own wife is a beautiful Beta woman and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Clark smiled. "I'll let you in on a secret then. I _am_ an Omega."

He blinked. "Oh! I _am_ surprised, Kent. I thought you'd say you were an Alpha."

"An honest mistake. There's only so many Omega's with a physique like an Alpha after all and so few Alpha's with an Omega-like physique. But it happens due to how genetics play out after all."

Perry nodded. "Yes. You know, I was thinking the Planet might open an office over in Gotham. What do you think?"

"I... well... that'd be swell, Chief."

Perry rolled his eyes. "Okay, now scram, Kent. You've got two weeks to put in before you can just walk."

Clark grinned. "Thanks, chief!" He saluted him and hurried out of the room and back to his desk. He even smiled at Lois as he began doing research into his next article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What was your favorite part about it? Least favorite part?
> 
> How are you all doing? Keeping safe, sane, and healthy? Having to stay indoors so close to good weather... although its all rainy atm. I want to plant the three lilac plants I bought... at least the birds have still been getting food from the feeder. I only started feeding them a few weeks back. I wish I'd gotten another bag of mealworms when I got more seed since things appear to be getting worse and not better? And the finger pointing has become even more earnest and its like... let's just survive, right?
> 
> For anyone sick, I'm praying for you too. Or at least hoping for your health for those who are agnostic or atheist. For those who might already have lost someone to this pandemic, I am deeply sorry and send you an internet flower ---{-@
> 
> This too shall pass. But it shall never be forgotten. We should dedicate a flower to this, for both those we lost and those who survived - especially those who suffered through the virus and came out winners. Probably a Cactus since in the language of flowers it means Endurance.... or Garlic which means Courage and Strength, or a rose leaf that means You May Hope. Something like that.


	9. First Date

Bruce didn't know if Clark would agree, but he walked into the office of the Daily Planet about ten minutes before the work day was at an end.

He went straight up to Clark's desk and smiled as he saw he hadn't tossed the bouquet away. Frowned when he saw Lois Lane sitting at the desk beside him, but they both had their gazes locked on their own computer screens.

Placing a leg on Clark's desk he smirked, "Hello, Clark."

Clark blinked and lifted his gaze, face flushed, "B-Bruce..."

He brushed a strand of Clark's hair behind his ear. "I see you got the flowers I sent. I finished my meeting, so I was hoping... you might like to join me for dinner?"

"I... I... I'd love to, Bruce."

Lois whirled around in her seat. "Bruce Wayne, if you're leading him on, I'll find a way to take you down."

Bruce raised his brows. "Really, Ms. Lane, I don't think I could hurt him anymore than _you did_. But I'm very serious about Clark."

Clark's wide blue gaze shifted between them.

Steve Lombard stared at Bruce Wayne and then to Lois Lane and Clark Kent. "So, Lois, is this guy yer new Alpha?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not dating Mr. Wayne."

Clark ducked his head. He didn't need Steve, of all people in the Daily Planet, to know Bruce was trying to woo him.

Steve raised his brows and gazed at Bruce. "Never imagined you'd be after a Beta, least of all a Beta male, Mr. Wayne."

* * *

  
Clark was thankful that Bruce at least had some tact not to raise to the bait. But if he was going to let the world know Superman was an Omega someday, it'd be better to out himself as an Omega now.

Perry White stepped out of his office. "Time to head home for the day."

Clark let out a sigh of relief and saved his documents and turned off the computer. Then, upon standing he went over to Bruce who also stood up.

He wrapped a hand around Bruce's necktie and smiled. "Let's go have that dinner, shall we?" He rested his head against Bruce's - their heights similar with him being just a little taller.

Bruce wrapped an arm around his waist and held him at the hip. At least he didn't just grab his ass as he'd seen many Alpha's do even with Omega's that were uncomfortable with that display, at least in public. Especially when the pair hadn't been dating long.

Steve shook his head. "Still can't believe it."

Clark glanced at Lombard. "Bruce and I, we're alike in a way. We're not just interested in one's caste. And he's the _first Alpha_ that _this Omega_ has trusted enough to consider dating."

He heard Bruce's breath catch.

Those not already in the know, stared at Clark with shock.

Clark smirked. "I'm an Omega, who dearly loved another Omega. But I did receive the final documents in the mail today. It's no one's business of course, but I'm done hiding. That doesn't mean I won't kick anyone's ass, even an Alpha's if they get out of hand." He glowered at Steve Lombard which caused Bruce to frown in the man's direction.

He felt Bruce's grip tighten on his hip, just a smidge, before they turned and walked out the door.

* * *

  
Bruce couldn't quite believe his luck. Clark had said _yes_ to an actual date. He'd been sure the Omega would refuse him. After all he was an Alpha and Clark did _not_ have a good view of Alpha's.

Clark chuckled. "Don't be so worried, Bruce. I _like_ you. I like you a lot. We might not always see eye to eye, but I respect you."

"And I respect _you_. I'm surprised you told them..."

He shrugged. "What does it matter that they know? It would come out someday. I'm surprised it didn't before now, but at least it came out when I was ready to let the world know."

"And... what about..."

"That has to wait. Can't have the reveals at the same time."

Bruce nodded. He understood. "You're thinking for once."

Clark's lips twisted into a pout that Bruce was tempted to kiss. "I'm _always_ thinking, Bruce. I just don't always have the time when crisis pop up."

"I know. You handle _most_ of them well."

"Bruce, I hope you're not going to scold me extra now that you're in the know."

He shook his head. "No. At least I'll try not to. If I do, I'm sorry, but Alpha's do have that extra protective side."

"Not all of them."

"You're thinking about Luthor. _Don't_."

"I _almost_ dated him my senior year at Smallville High."

"He's six years older than you. Was he sniffing around you? Did he realize..."

"Back then?" Clark tilted his head back to stare at the sky as the two of them walked another block away from the Daily Planet. "Yes. But, he didn't seem to recognize me when I moved to Metropolis. In either guise."

"Did he... _know?_ "

"No. He never figured it out. Thankfully. Not that he didn't try to figure me out back then. We were friends once, but..."

"You could never be friends with a villain."

"No."

"But you kept giving him a chance."

"There was a time he was good, Bruce. Or I thought so. Somewhere along the way he lost his way. But murder? Assassination? I can't forgive _that_."

"He's in prison now. For a long time."

"Let's hope so."

Bruce led them into Big Belly Burger. "Now, I thought about taking you somewhere fancy, but I must confess, I confered with your kids, and they told me this was your favorite place."

Clark chuckled. "Outside of Ma's cooking and Alfred's cookies? It is."

"Guess I should have asked Alfred to prepare a picnic basket."

The Omega shook his head. "No, Bruce, this is perfect." They walked up to have their orders taken. Each asking for a double patty with a side of fries.

"Would you like a coke with that?"

Clark blinked. "What kind do you got?"

"Coke products."

Clark sighed.

Bruce chuckled. "How about the Barqs Root beer, Clark?"

"I'll take that. Oh and a small strawberry shake minus the whip, please."

The cashier nodded with a smile and not long after Bruce carried the tray to a booth in one of the corners that he'd noticed one of the workers had just cleaned off.

Clark watched him with wide eyes as he took a fork and knife to cut through the bun and meat.

"Bruce, that's not how you eat a Big Belly Burger," he shook his head and lifted his own, still half wrapped and took a bite.

"It's how I eat one, Clark." He leaned over to swipe his thumb over the corner of Clark's mouth and licked the mayo-ketchup off with a flick of his tongue.

Clark's eyes widened and his face turned crimson.

He was _adorable_. He might look like an Alpha, and even act like one - most of the time. But in the sheets, he was all Omega - even when he insisted on topping from the bottom.

Just thinking about what they'd done aroused him and he quickly took a couple of fries and chewed on them and lifted his drink.

Clark lifted one of his own fries and dunked it into the strawberry shake before taking a bite.

Swallowing, so that his mouth was no longer full he took a couple sips of his root beer. "Dipping your fries in a milkshake?"

"It's good, Bruce. At least it's not calf fries."

"What are calf fries?"

Clark shuddered and pulled a face. "You do _not_ want to know. I wish I didn't know."

The disgust in his expression was enough to stop him from insisting. It was just something he'd have to look up on the internet _later_.

They were quiet as they continued their meal, each looking at the other from time to time.

What Bruce didn't expect was Clark to lean in and whisper, "Bruce... do you... would you... like to come to my place?"

"What about the kids?"

"We can call them and ask them to watch Jon at the manor, if... if that's okay with you?"

He gulped, his cock twitching at the idea of being in Clark's home. But that didn't mean what he thought, did it?

"We can do that."

Clark smiled. "Good. I know its only a first date, but... since we already... did that... I hope you don't think me easy... B."

"Not at all." Still it was his good fortune. "What do you want to do?" 

"I can't talk about that _here_."

He watched Clark lean back, face flushed again and took a sip of his drink. He couldn't wait to be at Clark's place as long as neither had any emergencies come up that needed them to handle it directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to know what your favorite part was.
> 
> Also I was trying to figure out if this was the end of this story, or if I should continue it. It feels more like slice of life than well hero-ing of course. That's between the 'margins' and might be discussed here and there. So let me know if you'd like to see it continued or if I should mark this as complete?


	10. Over Night

Clark looped his arm through Bruce's and rested his head atop the Alpha's as they walked toward his apartment complex, after having called Clark's kids to tell them to watch Jon and stay at Wayne Manor over night.

The Alpha had insisted on paying for their meal. Clark had tried to pay for at least a portion, but Bruce had still managed to pay for both of them.

It wasn't like it was an _expensive_ date. Clark could have paid. Bruce _had_ promised to let him pick up the check next time.

He somehow doubted it, but he'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I wish you lived in Gotham, Clark," Bruce turned him around and pressed him against the brick of the building - the pair of them hidden in shadow.

Lowering his lashes he murmured, "I was... _thinking_ about it."

He shivered as Bruce pressed up against him and pressed the tip of his nose against the area where neck met shoulder.

"You were? I hope... I was a part of that decision."

He lifted a hand and pressed a finger to his lips as he laughed aloud. "B! Of _course_ if I lived in Gotham it would be easier to see you everyday... but that wasn't the _only_ reason."

"You're running away from Lois?"

"Hmmn. I'm not sure it's _exactly_ that."

Bruce lifted his head so that their eyes met. "No?"

"If it were just Lois, I'd be okay. She's not even in the office that much anyway. But the apartment was both of ours, so it feels odd. It'd be better to be somewhere that's just for you and I... not her and I." He managed a wane smile.

"Does that mean you've changed your mind about inviting me up?"

Clark shook his head. "No. I want you to come up with me. I've... tendered my resignation at the Daily Planet." He lifted his hands and placed them on Bruce's shoulders. "I'm letting my land lord know I intend moving within the month. I don't know where..."

Bruce chuckled. "Ah, right, I own your apartment building, don't I?"

He nodded. It had irked him when he'd found out, but it really hadn't changed anything. He still paid his rent every month, on time, and sent money to his Ma and Pa, too. And then he and the kids helped them on the farm whenever they could so that they didn't need to spend money on extra hands.

"You could... move into the Manor."

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that?" He murmured as their mouths inched closer and closer.

"There's enough rooms for you and each of the kids to have their own."

"Mhn, you'd let me have my own room?"

"Of course, Clark."

"I'll let you know in a few days, but for now... I just want you inside me." He pressed his lips to Bruce's. Felt the Alpha's lips part, allowing his tongue inside his mouth to curl around his tongue and then the Alpha was sucking on his tongue and holding him by the hair.

The Omega wasn't in heat, but his limbs trembled as if he couldn't stand up, nor even take flight. He felt near boneless as he panted against the Alpha's lips once the kiss came to an end.

"Do you have any idea how hard I am, just from those words, Clark?"

His eyes widened and his face grew hot. He couldn't answer with words, but took Bruce's hand in his and led him into the building, up the stairs - half flying up them - half walking whenever he heard a noise that wasn't caused by him or Bruce. At least there were no cameras inside - only outside each door of each floor.

Once on his floor, he walked with Bruce to his room, their footsteps hurried.

Clark fumbled with his keys and finding the key to unlock the door opened it.

Bruce rushed them inside, closed and locked the door.

Clark turned around and reached out to undo the Alpha's buttons. He tried to be careful so as not to tear the suit. The suit probably cost more than his rent. Just the shirt alone even.

Bruce growled and had no qualms about tearing the Omega's shirt open which sent buttons flying to all corners of the living room of Clark's apartment. 

Good thing his mother taught him how to mend his clothes and if he didn't have time he could send them to her to fix up.

Clark shivered as Bruce's thumb brushed against one of his nipples as he rolled down the sleeves of his torn shirt.

Clothes were strewn around on the path to Clark's bedroom. 

He turned them so that he pressed Bruce back onto the bed. Lowered his head to nip and nibble at Bruce's bottom lip.

They grinded their hard cocks against each other, both naked except for their neckties. Bruce's midnight blue and his own red.

Bruce took hold of Clark's red tie. removed it and tied it around Clark's head. "Close your eyes, Clark."

The Omega whimpered and closed his eyes. Felt a trickle of slick down his ass. Not as much as he produced when in heat, but he was aroused and his body was preparing itself for the Alpha's _welcome_ invasion.

He felt the Alpha take both his hands and soon felt another tie - Bruce's - around his wrists. The other end of which he felt brushed against his lips.

"Open your mouth, Clark, and bite on this. Don't let it go, but don't tear it."

Opening his mouth with a whimper he clamped down on the material which kept his tied wrists close to his chest just beneath his chin.

"You're gorgeous Clark." Bruce said, gravely, like his Batman voice which had Clark shuddering at the tone.

He managed to say around the tie between his teeth. "Alpha, please, put your cock in me, I'm so ready; I'm dripping wet." He closed his eyes as he realized what he'd said and felt his entire body heat up.

Bruce just growled and pulled Clark up further. 

Clark felt the Alpha's hot hard cock rub him between the legs as he had a knee on either side of the Alpha beneath him.

Then those big rough hands were stroking up and down his abdomen and chest. Fingertips brushed over his nipples.

"Ah!" They were so sensitive to touch. He couldn't remember them being that way, but somehow the Alpha - somehow _Bruce_ just made his entire body excited with just a touch. The pheromones' he gave off could calm him just as much as they could excite him.

"Look how hard your tits got, Clark. They're so perky," he moaned and pinched the Omega's nipples.

Clark's body shuddered and his cock twitched. His hole clenched and unclenched and more slick dribbled between the cheeks of his ass.

He couldn't help the sway of his hips. Felt Bruce's hot hard length between his cheeks - rubbing up against his pereinium and bumping up against his balls. 

"You're such a filthy Omega, Clark. Producing so much slick. What a slut," he ground out as he thrust his own hips upward to grind against Clark's ass.

His body heated up and he felt tears sting his eyes, but his cock hardened to a point it was _almost_ painful.

He whimpered. " _Please_."

Bruce's hands reached around to caress down Clark's back where he grabbed each of the Omega's cheeks and gave them a squeeze. Spreading them to press his cockhead against the Omega's dripping entrance.

Clark flushed. He didn't want to say, but he wanted Bruce. _Needed to be filled by him_.

"Alpha, you're so _hard_! I can't wait to take it _all inside._ " He moaned around the tie in his mouth, which the end of had grown soaked with saliva.

The Alpha growled out his moan and guided his cock to Clark's hole. Clark lowered himself down - impaling himself on the Alpha's cock.

Felt his girth stretching him wide within.

"Fuck, Clark, you're as tight as a virgin."

"Blame the sun," he muttered around the bit of cloth. He wished he could _see_ Bruce. But he daren't open his eyes. Even if he did, he wasn't about to use his powers to _cheat_ in whatever game the Alpha had started.

Those fingers caressed his ass, then moved to his hips. "Ride me like a cowboy, Clark."

He flushed. It wasn't like he hadn't done it with Bruce before. Back in the Batcave. During that week long cycle that they'd shared.

With the Alpha's hands on his hips the Omega used his knees and lifted himself up to the point only a third of the Alpha's cock was inside him. Then he lowered himself and took him inside again.

"That's it, Clark, take it. Take it all in your tight dripping needy hole."

His arms that were tied jostled as he thrust his hips forward and back, quicker and quicker every few motions between lifting his ass up and then impaling himself on Bruce's cock again. Over and over.

Clark's head tilted back, mouth parted without aforethought. The end of the tie that had been in his mouth fluttered down and brushed against the Alpha's nipples.

Bruce's grip tightened and he helped Clark to quicken his motions. Angled them so that the Alpha's cock slid against the Omega's inner pleasure buttons.

Just before the Alpha's cock began to swell, he pulled out and maneuvered the Omega so that he lay on his right side.

Clark felt Bruce's leg press between his legs and cried out when the Alpha thrust his cock back inside him.

He shuddered as the Alpha moved his tongue over the flesh just behind his ear and then along the curve of his neck to his shoulder.

Those teeth scraped against his flesh. They couldn't penetrate his invulnerable skin. Not when he wasn't in heat. And he knew Bruce knew this.

The Omega _knew_ the Alpha wanted to claim him. But it was too soon. They'd only recently gotten involved as more than friends.

His thoughts were torn from the idea as Bruce's thrusts quickened and deepened.

Saliva dribbled down Clark's chin and from the corners of his mouth. "Ah! Alpha! So... so... good," he cried out between thrusts and breaths.

"You're so hot inside Clark. You're just sucking me right in. Like you don't want to let me go."

He whimpered as he felt the Alpha's knot swell up inside him. It didn't hurt. Not like that first time.

"Bruce, you're so _huge_. I.. I could feel your for days... _after_."

The Alpha growled against his ear, sucked a red spot on his neck that didn't last long.

Clark's head tilted back when he felt Bruce's hand wrap around his aroused flesh between his legs. Gasped with each and every stroke. Shivered as he felt Bruce's thumb and finger trail over the head of his cock and then felt him rub the precoma over his shaft. Then the Alpha was stroking up and down his length again. Quicker thanks to the slipperiness of the Omega's own precome.

His hole clenched around the Alpha's cock and squeezed his knot as he came hard and fast over Bruce's hands and slick gushed from his hole.

Bruce moaned a growl out as his own body shuddered and he came in the Omega. Filling him with his seed.

As the pair of them breathed and came down from their euphoric high, Clark realized they hadn't used a condom. He hadn't been thinking of it. But... they hadn't used one during his heat and Bruce's rut either.

Then he realized he was _late_. He should have started bleeding last week.

He froze.

Bruce brushed a kiss against the back of his neck. "What's wrong?"

"We... didn't use contraceptives."

"I'm sorry. I... forgot."

He shook his head and then tie around his head came off. "It's not your fault, Bruce."

"It is. I'm usually more prepared."

"We didn't use any last time either. For the whole week." He was worried. Bruce already had a posse of adopted children and a child who shared his bloodline. Lois hadn't really wanted more kids. One had been enough for her, but she'd agreed at one point to try for a second even though she'd complained that he had a lot of kids considering he'd adopted so many.

"Clark, forgive me, but I hope you _are_ carrying my pups. Even though I thought it would be better until after I'd wooed you and had you living at the manor."

"Yo-you're okay with having another pup?"

"I seem to adopt a lot of pups, don't I?"

He nodded while Bruce untied the last knot of the tie around his wrists. "Yeah."

"I love all of my kids. Adopted, or not." He nuzzled Clark's neck. "I'd be honored if you'd have my pups."

Clark couldn't help his body from responding to the idea of being filled with Bruce's pups. It had been a long time since he'd even considered the idea. Back when things had been more idyllic in case he turned out to be an Omega. Only that one individual had ruined everything when they'd attempted to deflower him without his consent. They hadn't managed of course, but it had put Alpha's in a bad light with him for a long, long time.

Bruce groaned against Clark's shoulder, "You're squeezing my knot so tight, Clark. Do you like the idea of having my pups?"

What was the use of lying? "Yes..."

"If you're not already pregnant, I hope, once you decide to move into the Manor - I'm getting ahead of myself I know - then I intend to get to work on that."

Clark couldn't help but laugh. "Oh? Well then, I wish you the best of luck, Mr. Wayne."

"Claaark!" Bruce growled out and then started thrusting again as they both grew aroused again. Clark lost count of how many rounds they went as they soaked the bedsheets with slick and cum, and the pillows with saliva and tears of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to know what your favorite part was in it, or what part of the whole story thus far you liked the most.
> 
> I wanted to work on Feel Again, and then some other fics, but this chapter at least, for this story just wouldn't get out of my head so I finished it and hope it was satisfactory.
> 
> I might be open to requests for Bruce x Clark for short one-shots (not chaptered stories) if one asks on tumblr - https://batsupes-love.tumblr.com/ask


	11. Devious Youth

Dick groaned as the rays of the sun hit his eyes. Turning onto his side he reached over and brushed his fingers through tousled red hair. "Guess it's time to rise and shine." He smiled as he watched the omega's eyes flutter open.

"Mhn. Mornin' Dick."

"I bet you'll be needing your daily dose of fuel, Wally" he chuckled and tossed the comforter aside to sit up, tug on a robe and slide his feet into a pair of slippers.

In a breeze, the bed was remade and Wally stood at the room to the ensuite bathroom. "Let's get ready for the day, Dick."

"You sure your parents aren't going to want you home?"

"Diiick! I'm an adult."

"Well I know that and you know that, but do they? You're still living under their roof."

"Only because it's cost effective while attending University. They know where I'm at. Unless it's a school night they're not going to worry as long as I'm being _safe_."

"We're always being safe, Wally," he stated as he walked up to him and followed him into the bathroom to brush their teeth. He had to shave, but Wally never seemed to have the need to do so. He put it down to his genetics - not his caste as some might do.

After rinsing and gargling, Wally asked, "So, what's the plan for Superman and Batman?"

"Well, the plan for Bruce and Clark, is to make sure they're spending more time together before either starts getting into their head that they're somehow _unworthy._ " He shook his toothbrush out, "Especially Bruce."

Wally nodded and bent over to turn on the water to fill the tub, at a temperature they both could tolerate and enjoy. "So, is there a plan for that today?"

"There is! I got an e-mail from Conner. Well _Tim_ got an e-mail from Conner and the two have already been discussing it. So we brainstormed. Of course Jason had to put in his two-cents worth. Maybe he was being sarcastic, however what he suggested sounded like it might work. So this afternoon, we're dragging Bruce out to Butterfly Fields and Conner is enlisting the aid of his siblings to get Clark there."

"How are you going to persuade them, Dick?"

They each slipped out of their robes. Dick went into the water first and held out a hand for Wally. Carefully they sank down into the steaming water, about ten degrees short of too hot to tolerate, Wally's back up against Dick's chest, "Well, Alfred is going to ask him to investigate the area and make sure it's a safe place for Damian. Clark, well, since it's his day off from work should be easier. His kids are just going to ask him to go on a picnic with him. How can he say no to their puppy-dog eyes?"

"I always thought they had eyes more like a kitten, or like that cat from the Shrek movies."

Dick chuckled and reached for a loofa and body wash. "I don't think Damian and Jon has seen those yet."

"They might not be appropriate for their age. Some of those kids movies, or movies that seem to be made for kids, often have adult innuendo. I mean that scene with Farquad…"

Both their noses wrinkled, "Eww."

Dick shook his head. "Better make a list of movies that are safe for them to watch at their ages. I know we can't keep them out of everything. Once they're older it'll be even more difficult. Bruce is going to have a hard time keeping Damian from finding the cave and donning the Robin costume."

"He'll hold it off as long as he can though. Clark's going to find it difficult to keep Jon from donning the House of El Shield."

"It's just what being a member of the Wayne or Kent family entails, adopted or not."

Wally nodded and closed his eyes. Tilted his head back while Dick washed him up before it was his turn.

* * *

  
Christopher stood in front of his adopted father and his brows furrowed. Should he still be called by the title 'Pa' instead of 'Ma' if he were going to be with an Alpha. Did it matter what a parent was called so long as their was _feeling_ there? But in society, omega's were always considered mother and the alpha's always considered father. Except for some years, less years than Chris had fingers, Clark Kent, an omega, had been with Lois Lane, another omega. A romance he'd felt at the time could never falter.

But, Ma... Lois Lane, had left. Not only had she left, she didn't seem to care about him, or his siblings, not even Jonathan Samuel Lane Kent who was her own flesh and blood born son.

Chris did not like seeing Clark unhappy. There were moments where the omega he called _Pa_ cried, even if he tried to be silent so they couldn't hear. Where the omega sighed in longing and then worried his lip as if in guilt. But Chris did not believe Clark was moving to fast. Not when the person was someone so well known to him. Where there had already been existing feelings. Maybe not originally as _romantic_ feelings, but close enough that if given sunshine and water, like a flower, would soon sprout, bud, unfurl and blossom.

He could not help but think of the song as sung by Bette Midler, _The Rose_.

In the back of his mind, perhaps he'd known that Lois Lane had not cared enough for Clark Kent, even before the birth of Jon. It had become clearer and clearer as the days and weeks wore on into months and years. In the way Clark held Jon, fed Jon, read to him, kissed his brow at night and every little owwie. As if Clark were his mother, as well as his father while Lois Lane went off chasing story after story. The only time she'd stuck around for any real length of time was when she'd been healing after birth and breast feeding. And then she'd been off again. Every hug or kiss from her had been not so much affectionate as perfunctory. She cared of course. Just... just not enough.

And he, he'd see Clark happy, for he missed the sunshine of his smile as much as his siblings. His _Pa_ deserved so much more than he'd gotten. The man was a hero after all, even if very few were in the know.

And so, he schemed with his siblings and the Wayne boys and their sister.

"Come on Pa, Jon needs the fresh air just as much as you do. It's your day off."

Conner grinned. "Yeah Dad. I packed us two big picnic baskets!"

Ariella smiled, "And I made sure Jon's diaper bag was fully stocked, Daddy."

Mia rolled in the stroller, "And I got a new stroller. And don't even say it wasn't needed. I bought it with the money I saved up from my allowance. The other one was getting too small and the wheels were starting to rust, Pa. It even has room for an extra passenger or two."

Clark blinked at them while they all did their darndest to give him puppy-dog eyes.

Christ watched as Clark shook his head and smiled.

"Well, guess we're going on a picnic. Let me go get dressed, I'm not going anywhere in pajamas."

Jon, who'd been napping on a mat, didn't see the smirks his elder siblings directed at each other.

* * *

  
Jason couldn't believe that his brothers and sister were using _his idea_ to get Bruce to _take time off_. Off from Wayne Enterprises. Off from _Brucie._ Off from Batman!

Damian's gaze held Bruce's.

"Father. I want to go to Butterfly Fields. You will go with me. Please?" The last was tacked on. Alfred had spent an hour training Damian his lines.

No part of Alfred's expression gave away what he was thinking. "It would be appropriate for a Father to survey the area to ensure the safety of a Son, sir."

There was no way the manipulation would work, he thought. Then again, it was _Alfred_. Not _just_ Alfred either.

Bruce closed his eyes, inhaled and then after four beats, exhaled and reopened his eyes. "Fine. One hour."

Alfred dipped his head a mere fraction and proceeded to turn on his heel. "I have had two picnic baskets prepared and ready to go. The hour will not begin until everyone is sitting down to eat, Master Bruce."   
  
Bruce followed after Alfred.

Dick grinned. Tim smirked. Jason rolled his eyes. Damian blinked.

Wally asked, "Do we _have_ to wait until we're there to eat?"

"Just grab something out of the snack cupboards. Do _not_ touch the picnic baskets. Alfred will flay you alive. With _words_." Jason crossed his arms and arched a brow as he stared narrow-eyed at Wally West.

Wally gulped. "Ah... that's okay."

Dick frowned at Jason and then rubbed Wally's arm. "I'll go get you something. I know your favorites. And who doesn't like Dorito's and Rock-N-Rye?"

Tim sighed as Dick and Wally went to the snack pantry. "Jason, can't you be _polite_?"

He shrugged.

"You know, Roy _will_ hear about this."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"Who said it'd be me telling him? He and Dick and Wally are all friends, remember?"

Jason nodded. "Shit."

Tim nodded. "Mhm."  
  
Damian frowned, "Jason, you owe Father a dollar."  
  
"I do not," he grumbled.

"But you do owe the swear-jar, Jason. You must _pay_ for your crimes."

"Very funny, Tim," he ground out and dug out his wallet. Walked over to the swear jar on the mantle and tucked in a dollar bill. He and Bruce had to have between the two of them filled it three quarters full in a single week alone. It was rare that anyone else in the household, or anyone visiting the household, had to pay their dues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'd love to know what you thought of it and what might have been your favorite part of the chapter itself.
> 
> I also hope you're all staying safe and are well and to anyone who may be sick (with anything at all) or know someone who is, that you and/or they get better.


	12. Butterflies

Clark smiled down at Jon as he unfastened the seatbelt holding him inside the kiddie cab connected to his bicycle. He and the kids had ridden their bikes from home to the bus stop then from the bus stop to Butterfly Fields.

Jon giggled and nuzzled Clark's hand. He sniffed at his wrist and then was picked up.

"That's my little boy."

"Jon is just _so_ cute!" Ariella and Mia proclaimed as they removed their helmets and locked their bikes up against the bike rack.

Christopher grinned and ruffled Jon's hair. "He really is."

Conner nodded, his hands full with a picnic basket in each one. "We better find a spot before Jon gets hungry."

Jon blinked his big blue eyes up at his parent.

Clark lifted Jon up and pressed his nose against his son's. "You're all as precious to me as little Jon." And, he needed to tell them something. _Important_. He'd not gotten around to it in the past couple of days since he'd last seen Bruce. His best-friend... mentioned wanting him to move in. But more than that he just wanted to move out of the apartment and find somewhere that they could all be comfortable.

He didn't want to jump into anything. It was too soon and it would look _bad._ Yet he was thinking less and less of Lois - except when around Jon and the kids, because they reminded him of her. More-so Jonathan Samuel Lane Kent due to him being biologically hers and he could see her in his features.

Brushing fingers through Jon's hair he held him close and followed Christopher along the pathway. Beneath willow trees that were bent toward each other and their branches were woven together. Then beyond them were cherry trees, peach trees, plume trees, and catalpa trees.

Finally, once out of that pathway they entered a clearing within surrounding shrubs of lilac and within it were flowers save on the stone step way and picnic tables. Milkweeds, bluebell, lavender, salvia, red hot pokers, and other flora. In the distance, black tupelo's stood tall and proud and still further beyond them Tulip trees.

Jon giggled as a butterfly fluttered near and landed on his nose.

Clark smiled.

Christopher had his cellphone out and took a snapshot. "Can't pass up a good opportunity, Pa." 

Ariella and Mia glanced around each of Chris's shoulders.

Conner glanced ahead, "Well, looks like we're the first ones..." he blinked, "here?"

Clark looked up from Christopher's cellphone screen and stared, wide-eyed at the fresh-mowed semi-circle between three picnic tables. Where he saw another group heading. Not just any group either.

"Bruce?"

The older kids tried to hold back their laughter, but he caught it anyway.

He turned and asked them, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Conner stepped around him. "I'm just... gonna go put the picnic baskets down over there."

Ariella followed suit. "I'll help!"

Mia grinned. "Me too!"

Christopher gulped. "Well, _yes,_ but it wasn't just us."

"The Wayne kids too, Chris?" Clark asked while snuggling Jon close. 

Christopher pocketed his cell and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yeah. You're not _mad_ are you, Pa?"

Clark closed his eyes and inhaled then exhaled. Thrice. Opening his eyes he smiled and shook his head. "I'm not mad, Chris. I don't know why you felt the need to plan this. Bruce and I had a planned date for the weekend."

"Oh... you did?" Chris shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes. I've been working extra since I handed in my resignation at the Planet so I could get things planned. I've also handed in a notice to the landlord and will be looking for a new place."

"When will you have time for that if you're working and when you're not you're on a date?"

"Because Bruce is going to help me find a place."

"I didn't know we were moving so soon, Pa."

"I _had_ planned on telling all of you. I might as well be now considering you all have super hearing, even if it's not to be used for eavesdropping."

"Heh...," Chris glanced in Conner, Ariella, and Mia's direction. 

Conner had pulled out both picnic blankets. One of which covered a picnic table and the other was on the ground nearby - close to where a bunch of flowers grew in shades of red and blue.  
  
Clark took note and watched as Bruce's eldest, Dick, with the help of Wally West, placed one of their own picnic blankets right alongside the one Conner set down.

"Do you have any idea where we'll all be moving to, Pa?"

"Of course. _Gotham_. It's not like it's that far from Metropolis should I need to be there."

"Right."

Jon, spotting Damian began to babble and reach his arms out in his direction.

Clark laughed, "Ah, well, it looks like Jon has spotted his favorite person."

"Damian's not his favorite person. _You_ are, Pa."

"Well, Damian is the closest in age to him. So it makes sense he'd want to play with Damian." And thinking of the youngest of the two families, he wondered if there might not be another member to both, but it was still too early to tell. Then again, he wasn't human, and he had advanced technology up in the Arctic. 

_"Maybe we'll take a trip there too, this weekend, to find out."_ Clark thought to himself as he headed toward the picnic area where Bruce stood watching him. 

* * *

  
Bruce hadn't said a word to the kids. He hadn't asked them why they felt the need to orchestrate what they had. He had a feeling even Alfred was in on this one. They were getting good at planning and organizing. More so when they worked together as a cohesive team.  
  
He had a feeling he knew _why_ they felt the need. It was not something he could blame them for. They were all aware of his very nature when it came to relationships. Yet it wasn't always _himself_ that pushed those closest to him away. Not that he ever talked to them about it.

With a nod to the kids, he turned to stare across the field while the others in the vicinity got the picnic blankets out.

Once it appeared that Clark was finished speaking with Christopher, he walked toward him, with Jon in his arms. Even without the butterflies fluttering around him and the hummingbirds darting about, he thought Clark looked _right_ with a young one in his arms.

Bruce felt his heart racing as he wondered if he were good enough for Clark. The man was Superman! A beautiful, _and strong,_ omega. 

What if _he_ failed him? There were times he'd failed the kids. Moreso Jason, but not _just_ him.

Dick placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Bruce, stop worrying."

Jason crossed his arms, "Yeah. All relationships have their risks. Don't screw this one up."

Tim, took hold of Conner's hand. They're right, you know."

Cass nodded. "No break heart."

Bruce gulped. Well, he didn't want to break Clark's heart. But he was still getting over Lois Lane, wasn't he? "I don't intend to."

Alfred helped set the picnic table and the blanket's on the ground once he'd caught up with them. No doubt after making certain the vehicles were secure.

Damian, who stood next to him, moved to stand in front of him with his arms crossed.

Clark lowered Jon to the ground when he neared. Placed him on one corner of the picnic blanket on the ground.

Jon lifted his hands up and stared at Damian.

Damian rolled his eyes and sat down beside him.

Their brothers and sisters cooed at them.

Alfred stood back and took out a camera to take photos.

Bruce glanced over Clark and took a step forward. Offered him a hand. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Clark smiled, lowered his lashes and placed his hand in his.

Bruce wondered how he could have ever missed this side of the man. How could he have missed so much? Or had he always known on some level just how gorgeous he was but had never dared pursue him? Maybe if he hadn't already had Lois Lane, but what if's and might have been's were not what he needed to be thinking of.

"I didn't think I'd see you either. Not until the weekend." He curled his fingers around Bruce's a bit more and then walked beside him to the second picnic blanket on the ground.

The kids were taking up one of the picnic tables and the other blanket on the ground. Alfred walked around taking photos and possibly recording if his camera had the functionality.

Bruce helped Clark to sit down, even though he knew the Omega didn't need the help. Once Clark was sitting with his legs underneath him, he knelt down beside him.

Spotting a red tulip he carefully plucked it and turned to tuck it behind one of Clark's ears. 

Clark stared into his eyes and smiled. "Bruce...," he whispered huskily.

Bruce leaned in and brushed his lips over his.

"Whoa! Didn't expect to see that," one voice declared.

Jason chuckled, "Me either, Roy. I'm still in shock!"

Bruce broke the light kiss and turned to sit and glared in Jason's direction.

Everyone, except Damian and Jon, placed their hands over their mouths.

Alfred continued taking photos. He neither frowned nor smiled. As stoic as the guards of the palace in England.

He saw Dick's eyes widen and then the young Alpha fell back where he sat, laughing. "Alfred... Alfred! I hope you got that."

Bruce frowned. "Got what?" He turned to look to his left and his right. Then upon hearing Clark's giggle, he turned to gaze at him. "What?"

"There were two butterflies on your head."

"Alfred, _delete it_."

Clark sighed, "I would have loved a copy of it."

Bruce blinked. "Really?" He stared at Clark then glanced back at Alfred. "You haven't deleted it yet, have you?"

"No, Master Bruce, I have not."

He ignored the way his four eldest children glanced at each other with smug grins, as well as Dick and Jason's boyfriends. He also ignored the wide-eyed looks on Clark's eldest kids too.

 _"Only Clark_ can have a copy."  
  
"Are you sure, Bruce?" Clark asked as he placed his hand over Bruce's.

"Yes, Clark," how could he say no when he was giving him that wide-eyed look of his!?

Clark smiled and lifted Bruce's hand and brushed his lips over Bruce's knuckles.

Jason snickered, "Get a room!"

Dick and Tim smacked the back of Jason's head.

Damian stood up and walked past Jon to Clark. In his hand, he had three flowers - one of which looked like a dandelion. "I hope you'll be my new Mother."

Jason snorted again and Roy pulled him into his arms away from Dick and Tim. "Damian you don't propose _for_ Bruce."

Clark's face was flushed. His teeth worried his lower lip. Then he took the flowers from Damian, ruffled his hair and smiled. "Thank you, Damian. I'll consider it."

Bruce expelled a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Damian nodded and then turned to return to Jon who had been picked up by Conner. Ariella had a bottle ready for the youngest among them. Mia and Cass had a baby blanket for Jon. Chris turned on some music on his cell for him to listen to.

"Do you think you could handle us all, Clark?"

Clark stared at the ten children, five each. "I think so, yes. But could you?"

"I'm," he leaned in to whisper in Clark's ears, "Batman."

Clark blinked and then shaking his head chuckled. "Wow. Okay. You're prepared for anything. But are you prepared for more?"

Bruce sat up straighter, "Why, do you know something I don't?" It had to be what he'd imagined before, right? Clark had mentioned the lack of contraceptives during his heat and after too. It was the former however that was far more likely.

Clark shook his head. "I don't know. But, this weekend, we could go up North and run some tests."

It clicked. "I'd be honored to accompany you, Clark." He took Clark's hand as Clark had his earlier, and pressed a kiss to the palm.

Alfred cleared his throat. "I believe it is time to begin lunch."

Clark and Bruce both had heated faces as they turned to him. Clark with a wide grin and Bruce with the smallest hint of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to know what you liked about it and what you're looking forward to or hoping to happen next.


	13. Fortress Visit

Clark was nervous as he flew Bruce to the Fortress of Solitude. He'd never imagined that he'd need to seek council about _this_. Not when he'd been with Lois Lane for so long and before her Lana Lang. All of his love interests before had been females whether beta or omega. Before Bruce, he'd always ignored even the smallest hint that he was attracted to males or alphas of any primary gender. None of them had made him feel _safe._ And, well, a lot of them were jerks anyway.

They hadn't brought any of the kids, nor Alfred. Alfred was stuck watching the youngest, Damian, and Jon while the other kids studied together.

When they'd left for the Fortress, Conner had been half-sitting on Tim's lap on the couch, the two face to face. Dick had dragged Wally into the corner to kiss him. Jason had sulked because Roy was ignoring him in favor of studying and perhaps in part because Roy had been picking on some of the others. Cass and Mia had been watching a movie, holding hands, and drinking lemonade. Chris had been off in a corner, watching all of them. Even Damian and Jon had been laying on the floor color-scribbling. 

Alfred had to separate Conner and Tim as they were setting a bad example for the youngest in the room. Then he'd lectured Dick and Wally. Commended Cass and Mia for not going beyond hand-holding.

It was all so chaotic, but he loved it. He and his kids moving into the Manor when everything was taken care of was growing more and more appealing. But he did feel like things were moving at a pace like a locomotive. What if Bruce came to regret it?

Clark lifted his hand to his chest at the thought. He didn't want to lose Bruce or be cast aside by him. But he'd asked not to be claimed, hadn't he? With that, they could have been bound. It had just felt too soon after and he didn't want Bruce to come to regret it or to resent him.

His divorce papers had only recently gone through. Not that he'd been the want a divorce, but his wife wanted someone else and just hadn't loved him enough. Would he be enough for someone like Bruce Wayne? He was influential as Batman on the Justice League and certainly in his own backyard.

He worried just how things seemed to be going. Lifted his hand and bit into the pad of his thumb as they entered the Fortress of Solitude.

Clark nearly jumped when he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder. It was rare that he brought any visitors here unless they were the kids. Even the kids didn't like coming here often as they didn't like the solitude and well it was their Father's place so it felt weird to them. Or so they'd said.

"Clark."

He turned around to look at Bruce and lowered his hand. "Bruce... I don't want you to think I'm... trapping you... into anything... if it turns out I'm..." he trailed off as Bruce placed his fingertips against his lips.

"I should be the one worrying about taking advantage of you, Clark. I've always cared about you as a friend and if I'd known and Lois had not been the one you were interested in, its possible we'd have already been together. Who wouldn't want to be with someone as sweet and kind as you, even when you're cheeky."

Clark blinked. "Bruce."

Bruce lowered his cowl and smiled, though it didn't seem to quite reach his eyes. "I don't want to trap you either, Clark, but if given the chance, I can't say I wouldn't be tempted. I know you still love Lois and I just hope you can come to feel the same way about me."

He felt his eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. This was a man he'd already loved, if not as a lover, then as a close friend, almost like a brother, but one didn't have these kinds of feelings toward a family member. "Oh, B, I don't think you know just how fast I'm falling for you." He often fell fast and fell hard. At least when he opened up his heart.

"I'll be sure to catch you, Clark."

Clark grinned, "I'm usually the one catching you, aren't I?" 

Just then as they came face to face with a hologram, their flow of conversation was interrupted by the Jor-El AI.

"Welcome, my son. I see you have brought your colleague with you. What troubles you this time?"

Clark felt his face heating up because in order to learn more he had to ask a facsimile of his birth father some rather awkward questions that he'd rather not have had to broach. He'd always thought he'd never be the one likely to get pregnant as he was a man and didn't care for Alphas. Unless they were friends on the League. But he'd not been as drawn to them as he was to Batman - Bruce Wayne.

"Father, my wife has left me. I have full custody of all our children adopted and born between us."

Jor-El frowned. "Such was unheard of on Krypton. These humans and their primitive ways."

"She was another omega, Father, and has found an Alpha."

The AI looked to Bruce. "But why bring your colleague here to tell me this? Unless you had need of a shoulder to cry on?"

Bruce took hold of Clark's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

"Uh... Bruce is an Alpha and... and we copulated during his rut and my heat. My wife had already left me."

The Jor-El AI's eyes narrowed. "I see. How long ago was this?"

"Three weeks. Is it too soon to know if... if I'm with pup?"

"It is rare for Kryptonians to have only one pup if they're an omega. But as you were the first in so long to be born naturally it was not a shock that you were a single birth."

Clark blinked. "So twins are a possibility."

Bruce turned his head to stare at Clark and then his eyes lowered to Clark's belly. There were no telltale signs as yet if he were.

Jor-El, the hologram, nodded. "It is possible that it's more than two as well. We will not know until we've had a look. Please undress and find me in the medical room for a full scan."

The construct left the room for another.

* * *

  
Bruce wondered if Clark really knew what he was getting himself into by agreeing to his whims. Maybe he'd been half in love with the other man for ages without knowing it, but Clark had Lois. Until recently. Clark had helped him during his rut and Clark had gone into heat as they were pretty much synced.

He wanted to claim him. Marry him. But to ask for more than moving in was rushing it. Yet if Clark was pregnant with his pup... no _pups_ based on what the Hologram had said, he couldn't bring himself to let him go. And if he could expedite him moving in, he'd pay the planet off and get everything moved in the next day. Even if Clark would be miffed.

Watching Clark, he saw him remove his blue and red suit, cape, shield, and all before laying on a hospital examination table.

"Stay put, Bruce-Wayne."

He wanted to at least hold Clark's hand, but he wasn't going to disobey Clark's Kryptonian father even if it was just a construct of him the man had programmed and left to help guide his son long after he was gone.

That Clark couldn't possibly love him, worried him. The thought caused his chest to ache with an intensity rarely felt other than when his parents were mentioned. It wasn't anything he hadn't felt before - when he cared about someone so deeply, but they were already out of his life in any significant way. Both Selina and Talia. The first couldn't cope with his way of life and the need to save anyone from death even if it might cost his own life. The latter, because she'd been too interested in being the best at everything and having an heir to lead the League of Shadows. She was an assassin. And she'd allowed her father to hurt Damian. She'd tried to take back their son after she'd left Damian with him.

Clark had stopped her from taking him away. He'd just come flying in and scooped Damian out of her arms and returned him to Bruce. Every time or he'd hear plans and send an alert. It's part of the reason Christopher and Conner Kent had started hanging out. As bodyguards for Damian in case, Ra's Al Ghul or Talia and their followers tried to take Damian back to that way of life. Where he'd be raised as a tool without feelings considered.

Maybe that was when he'd truly begun to be attracted to Clark, even though he'd thought him another Alpha.

As he thought about those times he continued to watch as a beam of light roamed over Clark's body. Other X-rays out in the world couldn't possibly be able to peer through Clark, or so he thought. Yet here, at least, they could learn more about Clark's biology and whether or not something was going on with him.

The scan stopped after the full-body scan and returned to Clark's abdominal area.

Then on a screen overhead, there were a couple of different images.

Clark looked up and asked, "What is that?"

The Hologram of Clark's deceased Kryptonian sire answered, "That was a scan from the last time you were here and worried about kryptonite contamination - which had worn off by the time you were scanned." The AI pointed at the images. "See here there is nothing unusual, but here there are five small blobs."

Bruce stared, frozen at the sight. What did it mean?

Clark asked aloud what Bruce wanted to demand answers from the AI. "What are the blobs?"

The AI of Jor-El backed away from the images, "You can get dressed again. As for the blobs, they are potential life. You are carrying new life within you. It is a positive pregnancy, Kal-El of the House of El. Soon there will be five new members of the House of El and the House of Wayne."

Bruce walked over to Clark and gripped onto the examination table, feeling his legs near go weak at the news. "Five?"

Clark blushed and ducked his head. "Yes?"

The AI stared at them. "Affirmative."

Bruce chuckled, even as he felt lightheaded. "Alfred is going to have a field day with this. But... is this safe?"

The AI continued to stare. "There should be no problem. It is the cravings that may present a problem as there are no Kryptonian dishes or plants here. I do not know how Kal-El's pregnancy will go, but he should be able to carry them to full term. Unlike human omegas, it is natural for a Kryptonian omega to carry so big a litter."

Clark closed his eyes and his face was red. "Oh God, Bruce. I... I'm not sure I'm ready for _this_. I mean one or two, I thought that would be fine. But how are we going to take care of _five pups?"_

Bruce rested his forehead against Clark's and brushed a kiss over his lips. He held Clark's hands in his. Seeing the world's mightiest man brought low by this and showing such vulnerability just kept making him fall even deeper. "Hey, Hotshot, everything is going to be fine. We've got Alfred. We've got your parents. And we've got the older kids. I'm sure they'll all help us and well, I'm sure once we tell the other members of the League they'll be vying for a babysitting position."

Clark's eyes widened. "Oh Rao, Bruce, my Ma, and Pa! We've gotta tell them before anyone else."

"Even before Alfred?"

"We... need to get the whole family together and tell them."

"Of course. Well, looks like we'll be using the private jet and taking everyone to the Kent family farm. You know some of them already suspect?"

Clark groaned and buried his face in the crook of Bruce's shoulder. "Okay... are we doing that today or tomorrow?"

"I can easily get it done today. We can buy Alfred and Jonathan grandpa shirts and your mother a world's best grandma shirt... "

"They'd get a kick out of that." Clark stood up and picked up his suit.

Bruce, if he'd not just mentioned that they'd be getting everyone gathered that day, he'd have done what he felt tempted to do and pounce on Clark. But the news had shaken them both.

Even though Clark had not agreed to let him claim him, in his heart and thoughts, Clark was already his Omega. He just needed to show the gorgeous Omega that he was a worthy Alpha. And to do that he might need a bit of help with the best way to woo Clark. So visiting the Kent's was also another way to help him in that, he only hoped they'd approve of him as Clark's Alpha and not just as his friend.

When he saw Clark getting his clothes on slowly and staring at him from beneath his long dark lashes, he quirked a brow. "Are you pouting?"

"I'm standing here naked and you're not even doing anything."

"Oh, darling, believe me, I want to, but if we start now we'll never leave to go tell the families that we're going to have five new babies."

Clark sighed and using his super-speed, got dressed. "I guess you're right."

Bruce couldn't believe he was pouting. "I'll be sure to make it up to you, after we tell Alfred, your parents, and the kids."

"You promise?" Clark leaned into him.

"I promise. Whatever you want, Clark."

"Be careful what you offer, Bruce," Clark grinned and picked him up and flew them out of the Fortress of Solitude and headed back to Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to know what you thought of it. Any favorite parts? What are you looking forward to in upcoming chapters and/or hope to see?


	14. Telling the Family

Bruce had ushered Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass, and Damian into the jet. It had left Alfred asking questions that Bruce said he'd answer once they arrived at the Kent family farm. Maybe the older man had some inkling as to the reason behind the sudden desire to visit Jonathan and Martha Kent. It had not been planned in advance, but Alfred boarded the jet nevertheless and insisted on being the one to pilot it.

Clark sat in the seat next to Bruce, buckled into his seat, and wrang his hands. Bruce reached over and took one of his hands.

"Clark, it's going to be fine."

He gazed into those blue eyes with their silver tinge. Smiled at him, "I know, but that doesn't stop my nerves even knowing."

Bruce chuckled. "It's rare to see you so worried."

Clark nodded. It was difficult not to let his guard down around Bruce. Even before everything that had happened in less than a month, but now, he just couldn't seem to hide things from him. At least not for very long.

"It's a rare sight to see you smile or hear your laugh, Bruce." 

Bruce stared at him. "It's thanks to you, Clark." He smiled again and brought Clark's hand up to his lips. Peppered kisses across the back of his knuckles then turned his hand over to press a kiss to the palm of his hand.

Clark felt his face grow flush. "Bruce!" He looked around the others seated in the jet. Not only were Bruce's sons and daughter there, but so were Clark's own children.

Dick held onto Damian. Christopher held onto Jon. Cass and Mia sat next to each other, holding hands, which by now Clark didn't know when he'd last seen them together without them being hand in hand. Tim was brushing his fingers through Conner's hair as Conner leaned his head upon Tim's shoulders. He hoped they were using some form of contraceptive with how young they both still were. Jason and Ariella were each sitting alone. He worried that they somehow felt apart from the rest of their family sometimes. Clark would make sure they all got plenty of hugs. Once they were off the plane and had told their families the big news.

What was Pa going to say? What about Ma? He'd never planned on having any kids outside of marriage. Never planned on being the one who'd carry them and give birth. His life had quickly turned upside down. Yet without Bruce and the kids he wasn't sure where he'd be, or if he'd have gotten over Lois so quickly. As he didn't think of her too often, except while at work. Even at home, unless he saw a picture of her, his thoughts were filled with Bruce. 

* * *

  
Bruce smiled at Clark and continued to hold his hand, fingers lacked through Clark's own as Alfred piloted the jet from Gotham to Smallville, Kansas.

He wondered what Clark's parent's reaction would be. He was more afraid of Alfred, but he'd heard some interesting tales in regard to Clark's Pa, Jonathan Kent. The man was known for carrying around a shotgun. He and Clark weren't married, but upon thinking that, with his free hand he patted one of his side pockets. Even if Clark thought it was too soon to get married, he was still going to put a ring on his finger. A long engagement was at least better than no engagement or no marriage.

Clark he knew had just gotten a divorce and was perhaps wary of entering into another. Bruce didn't blame him, but that didn't mean he didn't want him in his life, whether or not that involved in his bed. But of course, Alpha that he was, he wanted the gorgeous omega who was carrying his pups to be his. _Always._ He just hoped that Clark would someday feel the same and allow him to claim and wed him.

There was also the worry that he was setting a bad example for the kids. But he'd been doing that from the very beginning. After all, he was well known as a playboy, but _no more._ Not so long as he had a chance with Clark Joseph Kent. The hero that brought hope to the world. But it was not because of that, that he was so drawn to him. It was his sunny disposition, and the banter they'd sometimes enjoyed outside of the bickering about other heroes, especially those with superpowers, showing up in his city uninvited. And now he wanted Clark, who was Superman, to live in Wayne Manor with all his kids. But that didn't mean he wanted them fighting battles in Gotham. They had other cities to protect. The world needed the supers, especially in areas where no hero, meta or non-meta existed.

He blinked when he heard Alfred call over the coms of the jet. "We've landed successfully in the fallow field of the Kent Farm."

Bruce knew what that meant and started to unbuckle himself and then Clark. Upon standing he offered his hand to the Omega. He knew there was so much he could do, but he offered anyway. The Omega was already special to him and growing more so by each passing day. Now if only he didn't have to worry about the Joker or some other criminal breaking out and ruining special moments.

He hoped all would remain well in Gotham for the duration of their visit to Jonathan and Martha Kent's farm because there was news that just could not wait. 

As they exited the plane, one by one, he spotted Clark's parents. Clark let go of his hand and hurried up to meet his mother.

"Ma!" Clark grinned and wrapped his arms around the woman who already had her arms around him. 

"Clark, it's so good to see you. I'm so sorry about Lois, honey."

Jonathan grunted. "Can't find a good woman like your Ma these days, Clark."

Clark flushed and lowered his lashes. "Uh... it's okay. I'm... not too sad about it."

Bruce knew he had been. He'd even held him when he'd broken down. More than once. But Clark had been doing it less and less and instead just wanted cuddles. To be held. Bruce wasn't sure if it was because he missed Lois Lane still, or if it was Bruce he wanted to feel and scent.

Clark moved away from his parents and grabbed Bruce's hand. Turned his head into Bruce's shoulder and sniffed at his neck. 

Bruce could hear him inhaling and then softly sighing as he calmed down. Lifting one of his hands he rubbed Clark's back up and down while the kids gathered around them, Alfred the last to get off of the jet.

Jonathan raised his brows. "Now what's all this?"

Martha placed a hand on her husband's arm. "It looks like Clark's already moved on from Lois."

"As he should, but... isn't it a bit fast?"

Bruce thought so too, but he didn't want to give up Clark. He worried if the Omega would come to his senses and decide not to be with him, even though they'd have a litter together.

Alfred cleared his throat, "Why don't we all go inside and have a sit-down, Mister and Misses Kent. I have a feeling that Master Bruce and Master Clark have some important news."

Jonathan frowned but turned as Martha tugged on his hand and led them all inside. It was a tight squeeze with how small and cozy the farmhouse was. So Clark wound up sitting on Bruce's lap, Conner in Tim's, Mia in Cassie's, while Dick and Christopher continued to hold onto the youngest two of their combined brood. Not that they'd be youngest for long. Jason and Ariella squeezed between the couch and coffee table while Jonathan sat in an easy chair with Martha on the arm of said seat.

Alfred himself stood behind the couch, hands on the back of it as he waited with bated breath for the news.

Clark's face was red as he looked from his parents down at his lap. "Ma, Pa... ya'll know I'm an Omega and that Lois is one too. I already mentioned she found herself an Alpha... and I have too. I... I... and Bruce are... we're..." Clark gulped.

Bruce rubbed Clark's back and looked at Jonathan and Martha Kent with his chin on Clark's shoulder. "What Clark is trying to say, Jonathan, sir, Martha, ma'am, is that Clark is expecting my pups."

Martha's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth.

Behind him, Alfred coughed and wiped at his eyes before putting his hands back. Ever the picture of dignity.

Tim gasped. "Clark's pregnant!?" He looked at Conner, "I can't wait till we're old enough and you're having my babies."

Conner flushed, "Tim! Shush! That won't be for a long while yet, but let them speak."

Cass whispered against Mia's ear, "Babies, future?"

Mia ducked her head. But of course, everyone with Superhearing heard and snickered. 

* * *

  
Clark glared around at the kids. "All of ya'll is too young, so don't even be thinkin' bout it." He at least was an adult, with a job. Well, he'd put in his two weeks' notice the other day, but Perry had told him about opening up a small news outlet in Gotham so he was going to get started on finding the perfect building once he moved there and getting things going. He'd still have to visit the Daily Planet building bi-weekly, at least, for meetings. But it was good. The commute wasn't too bad for that timeframe. And even if it were, he was Superman.

Bruce nodded. "Neither of us want to be a grandpa _yet_. Don't make us feel old."

Dick chuckled. "Well, Wally and I were going to wait for at least a year once we graduated from college, so if anyone has any kids before that, don't blame me."

Jonathan stood up and paced back and forth in front of them. He turned to glare at Bruce who had a lapful of Clark. The man turned and stomped toward a cabinet. Unlocked it and pulled out a shotgun.

Everyone in the room tensed as he turned and pointed it in Bruce's direction. "What are your intentions, boy?"

Clark felt Bruce tense behind him. Heard his heart pick up, for about three seconds before calming down again. Heard him gulp and wished to reassure him. "Pa...," he began, but Bruce moved him off of his lap and stood up, then sat Clark back where they'd been sitting.

Bruce turned toward Clark's Pa and walked up to him and held out his hand. "I was hoping to get your and your wife's blessing for Clark's hand."

Clark felt himself blushing and ducked his head, eyes wide. He couldn't believe his Pa was acting like that. Like he was some damsel who needed Daddy's help. Pa had always treated him like a man because that's how Clark felt and what he wanted. But if he were in his Pa's shoes and one of his children, especially one of his omega children told him they were expecting and weren't married, wouldn't he act the same way or at least in a similar vein? He couldn't bring himself to admonish his Pa. But what shocked him more was what Bruce was saying!

His heart pounded hard against his chest as he gulped and wished it wasn't just for show. That Bruce wasn't acting. That he wanted to claim him when it wasn't in the heat of the moment and had been given further thought. He wished he'd let him claim him when he'd first brought it up. Maybe then he wouldn't be feeling quite this anxious.

Jonathan frowned, "Why didn't you ask first before knocking up my Omega son?"

Clark stood up then. "He was in rut and I offered to help him! He wouldn't take advantage of me."

"You just got divorced. Was this going on before?"

"No! Not until Lois didn't want me anymore. Come on Pa. I _love_ Bruce," he gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth. It was true. But even he felt like it was too soon and he should have waited to reveal those feelings.

He watched as Bruce whirled around and stared at him, his own eyes dilated with shock. "Clark..." he reached out a hand for him, but Clark zipped out of the room and out into the cornfield, breathing hard. 

"Oh Rao," he whispered, his legs shaking. He wasn't wearing his Superman suit so he couldn't even float in case a neighbor came around and saw.

Sinking down onto his knees he wrapped his arms around his abdomen and rocked back and forth. If only he hadn't said that! Bruce couldn't feel like that. Not about him. They'd been friends a long time and while there might have been an attraction that didn't mean Bruce was in love with him like he already was in love with Bruce.

Thinking of the babies he was carrying he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I made a mess of that."

Behind him, a voice called out, "No you didn't Clark."

He turned around on his knees to stare at Bruce. He hadn't heard him at all. "Bruce!"

Bruce knelt in front of him and cupped his head in his palms. "Now listen to me, hotshot, I love you too."

"As a friend...?"

Bruce shook his head and smiled as the wind gently bent the corn stalks sideways. Clark watched him pull something out of his pocket, a black velvet box.

"I was going to have Alfred plan something extravagant and romantic, but, I've decided, now that I have your parent's blessing since they yelled at me to go after you, that I'll ask now."

Clark's eyes widened as Bruce opened the box and inside on a tiny blue velvet pillow a diamond ring with blue sapphires on either side of it cast in gold sat. "Oh!" His next inhale was sharp as he stared at what he thought for a moment was just an illusion. He blinked several times.

Bruce took his hand and kissed his fingertips. "I'm asking you, Clark, will you marry me?"

He gulped over the lump in his throat as tears stung the corners of his eyes. Some even slipped past his ability to prevent them from falling and not just evaporating them. "Oh Bruce," he nodded, "Yes... yes I'll marry you!" He moved to wrap his arms around Bruce, nuzzled against his neck, taking deep calming breaths as he took in Bruce's scent. Safe. Warm. Home. Good Alpha.

Clark felt Bruce's hands stroking his back. Then the man's hands on his wrists and pushing him back so that they were looking into the eyes of each other. Bruce then picked up the ring from the box that had fallen to the ground. Took Clark's left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. 

"Look, it fits." Bruce smiled at him.

The two leaned toward each other and their lips met.

Of course, they weren't alone for long.

Alfred admonished, "Decency!"

Jonathan still had his shotgun. "I hope you weren't planning on celebrating your engagement in a cornfield."

Martha shook her head and went to Clark and hugged him. "My boy, I'm so glad you're happy again."

Jason snickered, "Well, now we'll all hear echoes of what they're doing in the Manor."

Dick and Christopher glared at Jason. "Jason!"

Cass and Mia just shook their heads and pressed their foreheads together.

Ariella sighed and held onto Jon.

Tim piped up, "I have so many questions, Bruce, about how to take care of a Kryptonian Omega, but if you have questions I have answers too."

Conner whispered against Tim's ear as he lowered his head. "Really, Tim!?"

Clark chuckled. He loved his family and it was just getting bigger! 

Damian frowned. "I'm going to have more brothers and sisters. I am not sure I like this."

Clark glanced at Bruce.

Bruce looked at Damian and held out his arm. Damian ran to him and Bruce hugged him.

"Don't worry Damian, you're still my son and always shall be, just like your brothers and sisters. The ones you already know and the ones you'll know in about eight months' time."

Alfred asked, "You mentioned pups, as in twins, Master Bruce?"

Bruce and Clark shot a look at each other before Bruce helped Clark up while still holding Damian.

Little Jon began to fuss and reached his arms out toward Clark. Ariella neared Clark and handed him the youngest of everyone there.

Clark smiled down at his infant son. "Hey there champ."

Bruce with an arm around him answered Alfred as everyone stared at them expectantly. "We were told at the Fortress that Clark, being a Kryptonian Omega is apt to carry full litters."

Everyone's brows furrowed at that.

"Go on," Jonathan 'Pa' Kent said as he hugged his wife to him.

"We're going to be adding five new members to the House of El and Wayne," Clark stated as he rocked Jon in his arms.

"Five!?" Everyone save those already in the know and the two youngest exclaimed.

Martha grabbed onto her husband as she nearly fainted. She came out of it a few seconds later and straightened herself up and dusted off her apron.

Jonathan lifted his shotgun again and aimed it at Bruce, "You better take damn good care of my son and grandkids, or I'll be gunning for you."

"Pa!"

Bruce patted Clark on the back, "It's fine Clark. I intend to take care of you and all of our babies, adopted and blood alike."

Martha sighed, "We've got to get the camera out and take some pictures."

Alfred nodded. "Yes, and some video footage too. This is indeed a monumental occasion. Oh, Master Bruce, I'm so proud of you and your parents would be so happy if they were to see you now. Master Clark."

Then Alfred turned to Clark. "We will be talking about your diet once you're living at the Manor, to ensure a healthy pregnancy and you and their comfort."

Clark watched Alfred walk up to Martha and Jonathan, the three of them in cahoots. "Oh Rao, what have I gotten myself into?"

Bruce chuckled and brushed a kiss along one side of Clark's jaw. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

Conner asked, "Are you going to tell the League?"

"We're going to have to, Clark," Bruce answered, "at some point, you'll start to show and they'll need a reason why Superman might be temporarily unavailable."

He sighed. "I know. But it can wait a few days, can't it? Let's enjoy Ma and Alfred's cooking before we head back to Gotham."

Bruce nodded and they, along with the rest of their family headed back to the farmhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you found some enjoyment in this chapter. Any favorite parts? Any other interactions you hope to see next? Or what else are you hoping pops up in upcoming chapters? Did anyone want to see more interactions between the other pairings other than just the tiniest hints, or are you all good with how things are going thus far? And Kara exists, but I think she's either off-world or visiting the bottle city of Kandor. If the latter maybe we'll visit that and see if we can't help Chris reunite with Thara, hmmn?
> 
> Also, when we get to telling of the League... which Leaguers do you hope to see in that chapter?


	15. Newspapers and Confessions

The next day, Clark's hands shook as he read the latest article in the Gotham Gazette. The Daily Planet would never stoop so low. Or, he hoped not, anyway.

**BRUCE WAYNE'S NEW MAIN SQUEEZE**

_Bruce Wayne was seen yesterday leaving Gotham in his jet with a Beta on his arms. A Beta male. A reporter, Clark Kent, of the Daily Planet over in Metropolis. Wayne isn't known for dating Beta males. Wayne typically dates Alpha, or Beta females, and rarely Omega's of either caste. It seems like Wayne has no intention of ever settling down, even though he has adopted so many children. The Alpha isn't even with the mother of his biological child. Kent better be prepared for heartbreak, because no main squeeze has ever lasted more than a few months._

Clark sighed. Not everyone knew about his actual secondary gender. He'd only recently told his boss and co-workers at the Daily Planet. Whom he'd see only once or twice a month now that he was moving to Gotham, where Perry White wanted him to set up a new branch of the Daily Planet. His work could be sent to the main branch. It seemed they'd be glad to have at least one reporter giving them articles about the happenings of Gotham itself. Maybe it was time to tell the readers of the Daily Planet his truth. Which he didn't see in the papers. It had to be Perry's doing. There would be time for that of course _,_ but he didn't want that information leaking until after the Justice League had been told. There was a meeting coming up in a couple of days. They needed to know.

**CLARK KENT UNEXPECTED GOLD DIGGER**

_No one would ever suspect Clark Kent, reporter of the Daily Planet to be a gold digger. But the guy is just a farm boy from Kansas who sends money back to his parents to keep the farm going. It's noticeable how poor he is with his second-hand clothes. He can't even afford a good suit or even one that has his actual measurement. Beta's really ought not to try and get their hopes up of landing the most eligible bachelor of Gotham, and even the world around, Bruce Wayne. A Beta male especially. Kent is getting ahead of himself. He's just a novelty to someone like Wayne and will likely be discarded before the week is out. What hope does he have when Wayne has discarded Alpha's and Omega's in the past?_

Clark's hands shook. He worried about that, even though he was an Omega and not an actual Beta. Then he stared at his hand as a glint of light caught on the gems of the ring he wore. One that Bruce had given him. They hadn't seen the engagement ring. These were articles of them _leaving_ for Smallville and not arriving back in Metropolis before Bruce and his kids left for Gotham.

His hand had been hiding in his pocket because he wanted the Daily Planet to have _that_ scoop. However, unless he was in his Superman suit, he wasn't going to take off something so _precious_. It just meant he'd have to hide his hand from the view of people with cameras, and people with _eyes_ until after the Justice League meeting.

Finishing his breakfast of eggs, toast, and jam, along with a cup of coffee he then proceeded to get cleaned up. He brushed and flossed his teeth before gargling mouth wash, got dressed, and took off for work.

Just as he was walking into the doors of the Daily Planet he got a phone call.

Flipping his cell open he said, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Master Clark."

Clark blinked. "Alfred, why are you calling?" His heart sank, "Did something happen?"

"No, no, nothing like that, sir. I was only checking in on you to make sure you're not consuming coffee. Too much caffeine can be a detriment."

He slowly walked toward his desk, not tripping for once, and sat down. "Alfred, you know coffee is perfectly fine for me."

"Be that as it may, Master Clark, it is not good for human young, and we do not know the effects on half-humans," he'd said the last in hushed tones, "and your insides will surely already be taking a beating, no need to get the young ones so hyped up on caffeine that you won't be able to do anything, sir."

Clark shook his head, bemused. The babies were still just little blobs without any real physical features. They weren't moving about inside him, but he also didn't want to risk harming them. With a sigh, he nodded. "Okay, Alfred, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do without my caffeine fix."

"Once you have moved in, Master Clark, we'll go over your diet, to ensure a safe and healthy pregnancy for both you and your pups."

"Oh... well, okay, Alfred."

"Now, sir, I must get back to taking care of the Manor and it's inhabitants."

"Bye, Alfred."

"Good day, Master Clark."

Beside Clark, Lois sat down in her chair. Their desks were still side by side and he no longer felt comfortable with that. But it wasn't going to be much longer. Just under two weeks' time and he'd be in Gotham, living in the Manor with his fiancee.

"So, Smallville, who was that, your new lover?"

He frowned and shook his head. For Jon's and the other children's sakes he couldn't get into a big quarrel with her. "No, his butler."

Lois's brows shot up. "So, now he has his butler calling you and not himself?"

Clark sighed and turned his chair around to face her. "Lois, Bruce is serious about me. His butler, Alfred, well, he's like Bruce's father, okay? So Alfred likes to check up on all of Bruce's family."

"Family?" She quirked a brow. 

"I don't want this getting out yet. You know who I am and I don't want it leaking until certain _other_ people are told."

His parents knew who Bruce was, but Lois didn't. She'd nearly cottoned on before, but he wondered if she'd still think the same if she knew that Bruce was Batman and therefore a member of the Justice League. He was amazed in fact that none of the kids had let it slip, because they _did_ know.

"I hope you're not getting yourself into trouble Clark or thinking someone like him means anything beyond a fling."

Clark cursed Bruce's cover for being just _too good,_ but he knew why people thought the way they did about Brucie. Just like Lois thought of him.

He pulled out his hand from his pocket, after checking that no one else was paying attention. "I'm thinking Bruce is pretty serious, Lois."

Lois's eyes widened at the sight and she gasped, one hand to her chest, the other to covering her mouth. "Whoa! Clark, that... I-I'm sorry." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's hard to believe that Bruce Wayne would actually be serious about _anyone._ I don't know what you see in him, but if he makes you happy, I'll support you all the way."

There was a time Lois had made him happy. She'd been more than enough for him, but he'd never been enough for her. He worried that he might not be enough for Bruce, but not for the reasons Lois might think. Maybe there was somewhere where her concerns and his own worries met in the middle, but if he dwelled on that too much he knew it might affect the young he carried, no matter how Super he was.

He sighed. "Thank you, Lois. That means, a lot." He really didn't understand her. Not one wit. Not since she'd asked for the divorce and didn't want custody of any of the kids. Yet it still meant something that she'd be supportive. Unlike the other day when she'd been getting on his nerves.

When his other co-workers appeared and Perry White stepped out of his office, Clark stood up and spoke. "Perry? Can I talk to you, Lois, and Jimmy?" They were the immediate ones he wanted to tell. The others, well they could see it in the newspapers. The less who knew, the better, until at least after the Justice League members had been told. They'd all need to think of something to keep Clark Kent and Superman from being found out as one individual, even though he did want to reveal to the world that Superman was an Omega. It would help other Omega's with their confidence. Bruce would have an idea or ten already by now, whereas he only had one.

Perry nodded. "Come into my office. The rest of you, get to work!"

Clark followed Perry, Lois, and Jimmy into the Editor-in-Chief's office.

Jimmy stood while Clark and Lois took the two seats across the desk from Perry White.

He could feel them as well as see them staring at him expectantly. Lois had her arms crossed. Jimmy grinned, as he so often did, he was just a happy-go-lucky young man. One of the individuals few would expect to be an Alpha, but Clark, with his supersenses, could detect it even underneath the man's cologne. Perry, of course, had his brows arched and his hands on his desk.

"Well, Kent, what do you have to say that hasn't already been said?"

He gulped. "Well, two things. My Alpha and I don't want any of this getting out yet, not for at least another week." Well, two days would have been fine, but he didn't want people thinking of the Justice League's weekly meeting.

"Alright." Perry leaned back in his office chair.

Clark grinned, face flushed, and showed his left hand with the ring finger adorned by the Wayne family heirloom engagement ring.

Perry whistled.

Jimmy gasped. "Clark! You're getting married _again!?_ So soon?"

Perry and Jimmy both glanced at Lois.

Lois huffed and blew her hair out of her face. "He already told me. What is going to shock you, even more, is _who_ it is."

Clark felt expectant eyes on him. He met Perry's gaze unwaveringly. He felt like looking away but refrained. "I'm getting married to," he leaned in to whisper in case anyone outside the office might be eavesdropping, "Bruce Wayne."

Perry's jaw dropped.

Jimmy clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide.

Lois rolled her eyes.

Clark nodded. "It's true. And that's not all."

All three of them frowned.

Lois asked, "What more could there possibly be, Clark?"

Clark gulped and clasped his hands together in his lap. He couldn't meet any of their eyes while he gathered the courage to say it. They all knew he was an Omega now. Most people's opinions at the Daily Planet hadn't changed because of it. Except maybe Steve Lombard. He couldn't wait to get out of the main building and get the startup one up over in Gotham.

"Clark?"

"C.K.?"  
  
"Kent?"

Clark looked up and grinned, waveringly. "I'm pregnant."

Lois stared at him, "What!?"

Jimmy blinked. "Oh, Clark! Congratulations!"

Perry nodded. "Yes, Kent, congratulations. Who else knows about this?"

"Just my family and Bruce's. I'll have him call you and let you know the date that this information can be leaked. There are a few more close friends we want to tell before, well, this goes viral." There was no way it wouldn't be known soon, due to it being Bruce Wayne after all. If it was just about Clark Kent he didn't think anyone would pay attention except at work. It wouldn't have been newsworthy. With Bruce Wayne, it was _always_ newsworthy.

"You can count on the Daily Planet, Kent. We'll have Cat Grant write the article once you're both ready to truly divulge to the world that you're getting married and will be adding a family member to the Wayne's of Gotham."

Clark didn't think it was time to tell them it was more than one or two pups. It was too early but had been caught by Kryptonian tech. Lois knew about it. Jimmy and Perry did not.

"Thank you, chief."

Perry grumbled. "Don't call me chief!"

Clark got up to leave the room but halted when he felt Lois's hand on his arm. He blinked and looked down at her. "Lois?"

"I hope you're not just getting married, because you're pregnant, Clark."

"No. That's not why. At least not the only reason. And before you even suggest it, Bruce and I have been the best of friends for a long while now. You know _this_. I haven't been asking about whomever it is you're with now, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped asking these questions." He couldn't tell her they made him worry and made him doubt. Not about how he felt, but how Bruce felt. Which meant he'd need to speak with him and see if what they were headed toward was truly something Bruce wanted.

Even Superman needed reassurance. Look what had happened the last time he got married!

Jimmy glanced at them. "Come on, Lois, leave Clark alone."

Perry grumbled. "Get back to work, Lane. Kent, you go cover the animal shelter story with the hoarding situation. Then, if you want you can just head over to Gotham and start getting things set up over there. My nephew will be in soon and I've decided he can take your spot here in Metropolis."

Clark blinked. "Oh... thank you, chief."

"Can you stop it with the _chief_ already?" He shook his head and shut the door to his office once Clark, Lois, and Jimmy were outside the door.

He grabbed his tote with his recorder, pencils, and note pads, his jacket, and his hat before leaving the building to head to the local animal shelter.

Unfortunately for him, some people recognized Clark Kent, who was dating Bruce Wayne. Some had definitely read the Gotham Gazette even though it was not a Metropolis newspaper.

"Clark Kent, how does it feel to be Wayne's newest main squeeze?"

"Clark Kent, do you really think a gold-digging Beta like yourself can hold onto a handsome Alpha like Bruce Wayne?"

"Clark Kent, don't you think you should be ashamed of yourself? When will you learn that a Beta just can't stay with an Omega or an Alpha?"

It was making it difficult to work, but at least once, inside the shelter, the others were forced to stay outside so that he could get questions answered for the Daily Planet in regard to the hoarding situation, the shelter being overrun, and how they were going to help the woman who clearly had some mental health issues since the loss of her youngest child.

Getting the scoop took longer than it should have because he was followed to and from the animal shelter. Even the cab driver had a difficult time with the other reporters - and he really couldn't think of them as _proper_ reputable reporters with their current behavior.

And then it was plastered all over the five o'clock news.

He picked up his cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Clark! Are you alright?"

He smiled at the concern in Bruce's tone. "I'm fine, Bruce. It's difficult getting any work done, but I've managed thus far. I just wish the other people in my profession weren't so... I'm not surer there is any word I want to use, but I don't like that they're like that. It gives those like myself and Lois a bad rap."

"Still concerned about Lois?" Bruce growled under his breath.

"She is Jonathan Samuel Kent's mother, so, at least for his sake, yes."

"I'll be in Metropolis tomorrow afternoon."

Clark stared at the cellphone and asked, "Why?"

"To see a gorgeous reporter and take them to dinner and dancing, why else?"

He felt his face heating up and he looked around to make sure no one was staring at him before he smiled. "Oh. I'd love that, Bruce."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, darling."

Before he could say anything, Bruce had hung up. It was so strange to hear an _endearment_ out of that mouth. He wasn't used to it. Maybe he never would be used to it, but it meant so much.

At work, he sat down in his chair with a sigh and pulled out his notes.

Steve walked over and snickered, "Thinking of that Alpha of yours? You sure he's enough for a pretty Omega like yourself?"

Clark's hands paused over his keyboard and he blinked. What in the world did Steve think he was doing?

"Steve, my Alpha is more than enough for me. He and I trust each other and we've been best friends since before I even met Lois. Now, if you don't mind, I'm working."

"A pretty Omega like yourself shouldn't have to work unless it's in an Alpha's bed."

He looked around the pen and realized most of the other reporters had already left for the day or were still out getting quotes.

When Steve placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, Clark leaned back.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He frowned and pushed Steve's hand away. Putting just enough strength into the motion that he would seem only to have equal, if not a pinch more strength than Lombard himself.

"Nothing an Omega wouldn't want from an Alpha, Clark."

Just then Perry walked into the office. "Lombard!"

Steve jumped and turned to look at the Editor-in-Chief. "Yessir?"

"Leave Kent alone and get out there and cover that football game."

Steve nodded and hurried to leave the room.

Perry frowned after him. "Kent, I think you should file for sexual harassment. I will, of course, be your witness."

"I don't want to cause anyone to get fired," he shook his head, "and I doubt I'd need to file anything..."

"Right. You're the owner's fiancee. Still, you should file, that way there's a paper trail in case he pulls this bull again."

Clark nodded. "I will."

"And Kent, you can have two weeks paid vacation instead of, well, working out your two-week notice, although I never did accept that since you'll still be working for the Daily Planet, just not in Metropolis."

Standing up he asked, "Really, chief?"

Perry shook his head with a huff of breath. "Yes. Really. Kent. Especially after what that no-good Lombard just tried to pull. It makes me wish I weren't an Alpha. Anyway, if he comes back before you leave, let me know and I'll have a word with him."

"Thank you, Perry, but I can handle him."

"I'm sure you can, but there are secrets, not even you want to be revealed." Perry then turned to head back into his domicile.

Clark blinked. His mouth agape. Did Perry just imply that he _knew!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was tearing my hair out (metaphorically) to get the first half of it going. But then halfway through just kind of flew through it. So would love to know what you thought and what you're hoping will happen in future chapters in regards to the relationship(s).
> 
> AnitaGrace and a few others sort of inspired this particular chapter. So, thank you!


	16. Important Revelations

Clark, once he arrived back at his apartment, with his door shut and locked fell to his knees, his whole body shaking.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and tried to count to ten, then twenty, then fifty. It didn't help. He still felt the bile rising in the back of his throat. It could have been the start of the morning sickness, but he somehow didn't think so.

Getting up he hurried to the bathroom and retched. At least there wouldn't be a big mess to deal with. And at least the kids weren't home. Christopher had Jon that day and was likely at the local park.

They didn't need to see him shaken, pale, and loosing his earlier lunch.

Steve Lombard wasn't the teacher who'd originally put him off of Alpha's, but he had tried to proposition him. Had gotten too close. Said things that had made him feel uneasy. Sure he was a sleazeball, there was certainly no denying that _now._ But the teacher had been worse and he'd been just a teenager and had tried to do more than what Lombard had been hinting at. But who knew what might have happened if Perry hadn't arrived on the scene.

With a groan he got up and removed his clothes. Brushed his teeth. Scrubbed himself in the shower.

Once dressed in flannel pajamas he sank down on his couch and dialed Bruce, his body still shaking. If there were any Alpha's he could trust, they belonged to the Wayne household. Sure there were others, few though they were.

When Alfred picked up, "Wayne residents, Alfred Pennyworth speaking," Clark broke down and sobbed.

He was supposed to be strong. _Invincible._

"Master Clark!?" Alfred's voice barely sounded different. But there was a hint of worry in his tone.

"I...I'm sorry, A-alfred," he wiped the back of his fist over his eyes.

"What can I do to help, sir?"

"I... I _need_ Bruce."

"Of course. I'll patch you through."

There was silence on the other end of the line and then the concerned baritone of Bruce sent a full body shudder through him and he relaxed, though his hands still shook a little.

"Clark? Are you and the kids okay?"

"Th-the kids are fine, Bruce," he whimpered, wishing Bruce was there to wrap his arms around him. Somehow, just his voice and the thought of his arms around him made him feel safe. Like he hadn't felt truly safe in so, so long. Sure with Lois things had been fine, but there'd always been the worry of discovery and of Lois being stolen from him by some Alpha. Forcefully; not like her decision to choose one despite having been married with children. But she hadn't made him feel safe like Bruce did - he'd felt it was up to him to keep her safe. After all, though he was an omega, he was Superman. He'd loved her and lost her, but that hadn't kept him from falling for someone else, even if it was a quick fall that he was still reeling from.

"Clark, what about, _you?_ Did something happen?"

He bit the side of his fist as he whimpered.

"Clark, please tell me what's going on."

"I... I need you Bruce. I don't feel safe."

"I never thought I'd hear _you_ say something like that."

"Please, Alpha."

Bruce was silent a moment then growled, "Come to the manor, right now, Clark."

Clark didn't hesitate as he hung up the cell and flew to Gotham and landed behind trees. He'd forgone the suit, but had flown quick and high enough he was certain he'd not have been seen.

Bruce had just placed the phone down when Clark barreled into him. Of course he made sure not to use his full speed or strength. Just enough that Bruce _almost_ toppled over as Clark buried his face into Bruce's shoulder, his own shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

Bruce's arms came up around him and hugged him close. One of his hands made soothing circles on his back. "Clark? Will you tell me what happened? Please?"

"Only if you promise not to do anything crazy." He moved back a couple of steps and lifted his head so that they were practically eye-to-eye.

Bruce's brows furrowed. "I can make no guarantees Clark, especially when it's something that has got the strongest man in the world crying on my shoulder and shaking like a leaf. Was kryptonite involved?"

"Rao, no! I... I was fine at the time. Annoyed, but I... I could have handled it if things got bad." He gulped, shuddering. "It... it just made me remember that Alpha teacher of mine back in school. They were really horrible. I... I don't think this Alpha would have tried going _that_ far, but..." he shook his head, "it made me sick after I got home. Delayed panic attack I guess... but Perry put a stop to it. I'm getting two weeks paid leave starting now..."

Bruce frowned. "Who was it, Clark? Someone at work?"

Clark bit his lip. "Please don't make a big deal out of this. I don't want someone to lose their job just for being a little too sleezy."

"Clark, come on. I won't fire them, but they need to know their actions have consequences."

"Don't bring Batman into this, Bruce."

"We'll see, now tell me, who it was that made you feel unsafe."

Clark sank down on one of the recliners and sighed. He brushed his hand through his hair in frustration. He'd needed Bruce, but he worried he might do something he shouldn't if he knew the whole of it.

"If you don't tell me Clark, I can always ask Perry."

Blinking, he shook his head. "No, Bruce." He sighed and looked up and held out a hand to the Alpha.

Bruce took his hand and sank down on his knees in front of him and placed kisses on each of Clark's fingertips.

"It was Steve Lombard."

Bruce frowned. "Lombard? I should have known. I've heard his views on omega's and women. I know my Brucie Wayne persona could be a sleazebag, but that was for the most part for cover."

"I know," he whispered, wide eyed and watching his Alpha.

"But now that I'm with _you,_ obviously I won't be doing _that._ You're my light in the dark, and even before when we were just friends your existence reminded me that justice comes in many forms, not just from the darkness. You have always been a shining light of hope to the world, and although we didn't always agree on everything - and who does - you were my guiding star, then, and now, the compass keeping me from straying off the path and getting lost."

Clark felt his face heating up. "Bruce, who knew you could be so romantic," he _giggled._ He shook his head and smiled, though his lower lip trembled, the shaking was quickly dissipating even more as he got up out of the chair and sank down onto his own knees and hugged Bruce.

"Batman might not be able to do anything about Lombard, but Bruce Wayne can give him a warning. Two weeks unpaid leave. I'm also going to have to punch - well _slap_ him for touching _my omega."_

"Bruce! Don't do that. No violence. _Please."_

Grumbling, Bruce muttered, "We'll see. I make no promises, but I'll try not to defend the honor of my husband-to-be."

With a huff of breath, Clark sighed and nuzzled against Bruce's neck and inhaled his scent. Which finally fully calmed his nerves. Because Bruce smelled safe. Like home.

If not for the entire Wayne and Kent brood showing up at that moment, Clark would have tried to more than just nuzzle his Alpha.

Dick grinned, "Well, it's like you two can't stay away from each other."

Chris nodded. "When are we all moving here?"

Jason crossed his arms. "Something happened, didn't it? Clark looks a bit paler than usual."

Conner, holding Tim's hand nodded. "I heard it all. I don't think Chris did. But Dad, are you okay?"

Clark gulped. "I'm fine." His gaze zeroed in on Ariella holding Jon and Cass holding Damian.

Mia smiled. "I think Dad is in need of Jon cuddles. Maybe Damian cuddles too."

Ariella handed Jon to Clark and then Damian ran up to Clark and hugged him.

Bruce got up as Alfred entered the room.

"We're getting the rest of your things in the morning Clark. You'll be moved in fully by the end of the day."

Jason snickered, "Why not today?"

"We've got a meeting with the League this evening."

Conner looked at Tim, then they both looked at Dick and Chris, then all four of them looked at Jason and Ariella, then all six of them looked at Mia and Cass.

Dick nodded. "Bruce. Clark. The eight of us... can get everything from the apartment and bring it here."

Alfred added, "And I am more than capable of watching Master Damian and Master Jon, Master Bruce, Master Clark."

Bruce glanced at Clark. "I would like you moved in as soon as possible. I don't want Lombard showing up at your apartment."

Clark's eyes widened. "He's not... he wouldn't..."

"We don't know that, Clark. I want you safe. Besides I want you here. It doesn't matter what Lombard might do, whether or not he would."

Clark leaned into Bruce's hand as he stroked his cheek.

They both blinked when light flashed and their were giggles, guffaws, and squeals.

Clark blushed. Even Bruce looked abashed.

Bruce stood first and then helped Clark up, even though they both knew he didn't really need the help.

"Let's go."

* * *

That same day, in the evening, Batman and Superman met at the Hall of Justice and were beamed up to the Watchtower where other members of the League had been called in for a meeting. There were few that were mandatory other than the weekly meetings to keep each other up to speed on what was going on with the rogues gallery of each location that one or more of the heroes themselves had taken guardianship over.

This meeting however was not their regularly scheduled one, but, as it involved the possibility of Superman being out of action, no one would be missing it if they could help it. Which meant leaving sidekicks and the few officers of the law that could be counted on to watch over the _territories._ It was the reason the Teen Titans and Young Justice existed, or at least _one_ of the reasons.

Batman glanced at Superman. "Are you ready for this, Clark?"

Superman closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before slowly letting it back out. Upon opening his eyes again he grinned, "Yeah. I kind of have to be anyway. This isn't something we can keep from the league." If only it were, but they needed to know why he wouldn't be around and yet still be seen in his civilian life.

Batman clasped a hand over Superman's shoulder. "Let's go," he nodded to the doorway that led into the large room where they took their seats at a round table. A table for the founders in the middle of all the other tables and chairs that had been added over time to the Watchtower as their numbers grew and grew.

Batman waited for Superman to sit first, before he sat next to him.

Superman blinked when he felt a gauntleted hand over the back of his own. Ducking his head he smiled at the simple display of affection. Not something Batman was known for, but perhaps the Alpha was as nervous as he was himself.

The first into the room was Wonder Woman who sank into a seat next to Batman. She blinked at their joined hands. "Will _both_ of you be unreachable for months?"

Batman pursed his lips before answering. "You and the rest of the team will find out all the details once they're here. We would prefer not to repeat ourselves."

Superman nodded when she glanced at him. On this he agreed with Batman.

It wasn't long before The Flash and J'onn J'onzz were there. Hawkwoman, and one of the Green Lanterns followed suit. Then Hawkman and Aquaman showed up in the room. Cyborg and Firestorm, Atom and Shazam, Green Arrow and Swamp Thing, Plastic Man and several others.

Once they were there and seated. Batman and Superman went up to the podium together.

Batman spoke first, one hand on the podium and another holding Superman's hand. The latter had everyone's attention riveted with curiosity.

"Some of you may have read the Gotham Gazette or even one of the papers from Metropolis. You all know who Superman is outside these walls." He glanced at Superman who moved to speak into the microphone next.

"Batman and I, _are_ engaged."

"What!?" Green Arrow gasped.

Wonder Woman smiled.

One of the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan, cried out, "How does that work?"

Before anyone else could speak up, Superman lifted a hand. "Please, calm down."

There was a hush over the crowd even though they were eager to ask questions all at once.

Superman smiled, "Thank you. Now... I know you all think I'm an Alpha. I am not."

There were slack jawed members of their avid audience.

"Nor am I a beta as I have in the past portrayed in my civilian identity."

Their eyes just appeared to be getting bigger and bigger with this information. Except for Wonder Woman and J'onn J'onzz. He didn't know why it wouldn't shock Wonder Woman as much as the next hero, but since J'onn J'onzz was a telepath and knew so much he'd probably known from the very start just what caste Superman really was. Even before they knew each other's civilian names.

Aquaman's brows arched. "You're an omega and dating Batman? You know, if I'd known...," he trailed off.

"Aren't you married?" Firestorm asked Aquaman and Aquaman quirked a brow.

"I was thinking of some of my fellow Atlanteans, not myself. Not that Superman wouldn't be appealing if I didn't already have a perfectly wonderful wife."

Wonder Woman stood up and walked up to Batman and Superman and gave them both a hug. "I'm so happy for you." She glanced at Superman's hand. "Is there other news you wish to share?" She backed away to join the others again, but didn't sit. It was as if she were waiting for one of the others to do or say something stupid that might require intervention.

Batman had stiffened in her hold. Much as he'd usually done to Superman. His fiancée never seemed to do to well with affection shown to him. It was like it took him awhile to process and then, well, he had a persona - or fursona as some may have joked - that had to maintain a certain reputation. He visibly relaxed just a hair, which may have not been noticeable to anyone else but Superman.

Superman's face reddened as he held up his left hand to show off the engagement ring.

The women and omega's, even a couple of the alpha male's gasped.

"You're _engaged!?_ "Plastic Man called out, jaw practically on the ground - thanks to his powerset. 

Batman took Superman's hand and kissed the back of it. "We are."

He gulped as a shiver went down his back and he glanced at the other heroes. "A-and... soon, I won't be able to help with... with," he gulped and felt very much like he was in Clark Kent's shoes instead of Superman's red boots, "any missions for the foreseeable future."

"And why is that?" Hawkman asked, arms crossed.

Shazam and Flash watched with wide eyes as Batman moved behind Superman.

Atom nodded, "We'd like to know. We, or at least I assume it isn't anything dangerous and you haven't lost your powers, right?"

"No, I have not lost my powers, however, I don't know what will happen in the upcoming months," after all, he didn't know of any Kryptonian who'd ever been on Earth, omega, or not, who had gotten pregnant. Yet when he'd been in heat his powers had taken a vacation.

As Superman talked, Batman's hands wrapped around him and outlined the area just below his stomach. Not that anyone could see behind the podium unless they were Kryptonian and no other Kryptonian was currently present.

Cyborg and Firestorm shared a glance, as if they'd noticed what Batman was doing even if they couldn't exactly see.

Swamp Thing raised a very green leafy arm. "Okay, so, Superman is an omega. We know Batman is an Alpha. They're talking about getting married. Well, add together the _months_ they're talking about Superman being unavailable for missions..."

Wonder Woman gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Then upon blinking she lowered her hand and smiled. "If it is as our earthly colleague has indicated, you two are expecting a pup."

Superman felt his face heat up while Batman smirked at the team before schooling his features into a Batglare which while he couldn't see it the way they stood, he could _feel_ it and was grateful it wasn't directed at him.

"We... I am pregnant, yes." He gulped, worried about what they might think or say. He hoped none of the other heroes held certain views in regards to omega's. The world was still dealing with equality for all after all and having heroes who believed omega's shouldn't be doing anything but housework and taking care of their Alpha didn't sit well with him.

"With quintuplets."

Wonder Woman stepped up, moved the podium aside and wrapped her arms around the both of them. "Congratulation's you two! I am sure there are many envious of you today, Bruce, as there are no doubt just as many befuddled by the idea of Superman being an omega."

Then she stepped back and glanced down at where Batman had his hands on Superman. There was as yet no bump, but she spoke to Superman's as yet flat belly. "Little one's, you are lucky, to be the young of Superman and Batman. I have no doubt you'll give them both a run for their money considering you'll be the best of them both."

"Batmen with Superman's powers!" Plastic Man cried, "Who could compete with _that!?"_

Someone patted Plastic Man on the back, "It'll be okay, buddy."

Blue Beetle looked to Booster Gold and asked, "Did you know about _this?"_

"I might have, but you know, some things just aren't supposed to be told. The continuum and all that."

"Right. Just so long as there's no big disaster, we should all be fine."

Booster grinned. "Yeah. Well, Ted, let's go. I don't think Batman is gonna want us all to hang around when he has his fiancée close by."

There were other heroes who approached Superman and Batman to give their congratulation's on their impending nuptials and their growing family.

Superman was just thankful no one was being a jerk. He'd been worried about that ever since he'd found out he was an omega and then when he'd started becoming known in Metropolis and then far and wide in the hero community.

All the Green Lanterns - Hal, John, Kyle, and Guy all frowned at Batman.

Hal nodded to them. "You'd better take good care of the big guy, Batman."

"I will," Batman growled. Which got the lantern's hackles up, but J'onn helped to get them out before any fighting ensued.

"I suppose it is only natural that many already had a crush, if not on Batman, then on Superman. And then to find out one of them is an omega," J'onn sighed as he returned.

Flash nodded. "Yeah. Just wait, the porn industry will flare up with even more Superbat."

Superman's brows furrowed, "Superbat?"

"Yeah! Well, it's usually Batman they make out as the omega though. Are you going to tell that you two are... ya'know?"

Batman glared.

Superman stuttered, "I... I... what!?" He shook his head. "Since _Clark Kent_ is coming out as an omega and pregnant, well I can't have Superman do the same thing at the same exact time. Which is why..."

"Superman will be leaving the planet, or it will _look_ like it," Batman interjected, "and only after Clark has given birth and spent some time with his pups will Superman let the world know that he is an omega."

Wonder Woman nodded. "That seems reasonable. But _our_ Kal-El is expecting. Therefore he needs hugs. We all need to pitch in. Flash will be the best adept at getting exactly what he craves when hunger strikes."

Superman worried about that. "What... what if I crave something that isn't on Earth? I mean... I'm Kryptonian."

Batman placed a hand on Superman's shoulder. "We'll figure it out. I'll still be here for monitor duty when it's my turn, but Superman will be unavailable, starting now."

Everyone stared at him.

Cyborg asked, "Isn't he a bit early to have to go on _maternity_ leave?"

"He's carrying five developing lives," Batman glowered at them, "it would be best not to risk them, or Superman's own health as we know very little about natural Kryptonian pregnancies'."

Wonder Woman nodded. "I see. Best not to risk it. But I will be visiting. I can't wait to feel the new lives once they start moving and Kal-El will certainly be adorable - more so than usual - when he starts to show."

Batman wrapped his arms around Superman and glared at the others. He wasn't going to let any of the other Alpha's try and horn in on _his_ Omega.

Flash chuckled and turned to Hal. Took his hand, "I've already got my own Omega."

Hal hissed, "Hey! No one's supposed to know..."

"Oh come on. If _Superman_ can let us know his caste... and you said you were getting ready to tell them since you want to try for a pup."

Batman blinked. 

Superman's lips parted. "Wow." He had no idea what to say, but then held his hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"Time to get you to bed," Batman picked him up, bridal style and walked to the teleporter. "We'll see you all, later. You'll all get wedding invitations at your civilian addresses."

Superman grumbled, "I can walk. Or fly. Myself."

Batman just kissed him, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to know what you thought of it. There's so many league members e_e;;... Anyway what else might you like to see happen in this fic? What were your favorite parts of this chapter, and/or what has been your favorite chapter thus far and why?
> 
> Sorry my updates are sporadic lately. I've been ill (thankfully not due to the pandemic) and we've had a couple of storms that did some damage on our street and even broke one of our screen/storm doors. Yikes.


	17. Actions are Loud

Batman found himself in Metropolis late one night. It was not his usual turf, but there was someone who had touched someone they shouldn’t have. His gauntlet hands curled into fists as he glanced up at the small balcony on the apartment complex. He reached for his grapple gun and shot it up. Waited for it to hook onto the metal of the fire escape. Then pulled himself up the wall, using his feet against said wall when necessary.

  
  
Once he reached his destination he pulled out a couple of small pieces of metal. Inserted them into the lock and pulled the glass door open. His shadow loomed over the nearby bed. Underneath the sheets was none other than Steve Lombard.

He leaned over him, with part of his cape pulled over one side of his face, his mouth hidden as the whites of his lens in the cowl glared down at him. An Alpha without honor.

The man sensing something awoke and gasped when his eyes caught the white glare of the man dressed in a Batsuit.

“Wh-what!? This ain’t Gotham.”

“No, but a friend of a friend  _ mentioned _ you and what you tried to do during the daylight hours. Since my friend refuses to dirty his own hands, I decided to help his friend out. Don’t you ever lay another finger on Mister Kent, or anyone else.”

Lombard grumbled. “Whatcha mean? I’m an Alpha, and he’s an unattached Omega.”

Batman gritted his teeth and growled out, “Are you sure about that?”

  
“The omega’s divorced. Course I’m sure.”

“I’m sure he said otherwise, or would have given the chance.” He reached out the hand not holding his cape to grab hold of the man’s neck. Gave it the slightest squeeze. “But you lay your hands off of omega’s, and anyone else that says to leave them alone, or who says no, or stop, or similar words.”

  
  
Lombard gulped, body stiffening. “Okay. Okay!”

  
  
“Good. Next time I won’t let you off so lightly.” He let him go and backed away to the balcony and then backflipped off of it. Only to be caught in the muscular arms of the big blue boy scout.

  
  
“B! You didn’t need to do that.” Superman flew them away from the building to a dark alley. Something that was difficult to find in a city with big lights. Not like Gotham with all its shadows. Once he was sure no one was looking he placed him down.  
  
  
"I _did."_  
  
  
What was he going to do about this Alpha?  
  
  
Batman grabbed him by the back of his neck and captured his lips. "You're supposed to be off planet."  
  
  
"No one saw me." He'd made sure of it. He wasn't showing yet and his suit had pheromonal blocking agents.  
  
  
"Good. But don't do it again. We can't be compromised," he growled against his mouth before giving his shoulders a light squeeze and turning to head toward where he must have parked his helicopter, or whatever he'd used to come to the city.  
  
  
As much as he wanted to follow him, he couldn't. No, he had to get home and get ready for the move.  
  


* * *

Clark couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he was. His children, except for little Jon, had helped him pack and move everything onto Bruce’s private jet. They could have just flown everything there themselves, but it would have looked too suspicious. Neither Clark nor Bruce, nor any of their offspring whether of the heart or the fruit of their loins needed their identities to be put at risk.

And it didn’t take long at all. None of them had a whole lot. Not even back in Kansas on the small farm with not enough rooms to fit them all. Good thing there was the hayloft and they didn’t have to worry about being too hot or too cold. Those of them that were of Kryptonian descent that was. 

Once they were at Wayne Manor, he took note of Conner running to Tim’s side and getting a hug, and of Damian holding out a hand to Jon. And of Cassandra subtly as she could moving close to Mia.

  
  
He could see the anguish in Chris, as they didn’t have Thara there. They all missed Kara too, of course. Clark wished his family was complete, even with the five unborn pups, and both his and Bruce’s adopted offspring and blood-born children the family would not be complete without Thara Ak-Var and Kara Zor-El.

  
  
Alfred raised his brows. “I’ll take care of this, Master Clark.” He took the bags from Clark.

  
  
“Alfred, you know I can take care of that myself.”

“Be that as it may, you need your rest. And I’ve a regiment for you to follow that will make sure you get enough rest and enough nutrition for the young you carry.” Alfred dipped his head to him and turned.

Bruce walked out of the jet carrying something and smiled. It was so rare to see him smile, but Clark had seen so much of it as of late. Especially directed at  _ him. _ Who knew that he’d be able to get so many smiles out of that brooding bat? 

“Alfred already started did he?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah. I mean I know he’s your butler and all, but I could carry all of this myself if I needed to.”

“If you  _ needed to, _ Clark. But you don’t. Alfred and the kids have got this. Why don’t you go back on the jet and get Jon?”

Clark blinked and grinned. “Okay,” he loved his little boy. He loved all his sons and daughters, and Bruce’s too. He walked back onto the jet and picked up Jon’s car seat after disconnecting it from the seat and carried him out and into the Manor.

Once he found himself in the living room he sat down and took Jon out of the seat and held him in his arms. Pressed a kiss to his brow. Jon gazed up at him with wide blue eyes. He could see so much of Lois in the shape of his eyes, but he could see so much of himself too. “I’ll make sure you’re safe, Jon. And give you all the love you need and then some. Look at all the siblings you’ve gotten. And another father too,” because Clark knew that Bruce, no matter what mistakes he might make now and again, loved his kids wherever they came from.

Alfred passed by on his way back out to check on how much more still needed to be moved into the Manor. He stopped at the sight and noticed the glisten of Clark Kent’s eyes.

  
  
“Are you alright, Master Clark?”

Clark carefully held Jon against his shoulder while using the back of his other hand to wipe at his eyes. “Uh… yes, I’m fine, Alfred. Just hormones I guess. I mean I’ve never been pregnant before…,” which was a hope of many, if not all omegas. 

“Don’t worry, Master Clark. You and your children are already well loved by Master Bruce.”

Clark knew he didn’t add,  _ and by myself too. _ Alfred didn’t always say what he meant, but his actions spoke for themselves. He smiled tremulously, “Thank you, Alfred.”

Bruce came into the room then and sat down beside Clark with Damian following and climbing up onto his lap. “Everything is almost done. Kon and Tim wanted to do the rest themselves.”

Alfred raised his brows a fraction. “Are you sure that is wise? To leave them without a chaperone?”

“Ariella and Chris are keeping an eye on them.”

Clark chuckled. “That’s good.” Then he titled his head. “We might have a problem with Conner moving into the same building as Tim. I’m not sure those two can keep their hands off each other.”

Alfred turned to gaze in the direction of the door. Clark could see he wasn’t sure whether to stay with him, the pregnant omega, or to go make sure that another omega, one much younger than Clark didn’t wind up in the same predicament.

Bruce smiled, “Go on Alfred, I’ll watch over Clark.” He reached his hand up and brushed his fingers through Clark’s hair. And Clark’s lashes fluttered to a close as he sighed at the feel of those fingers in his hair.

  
  
Sometimes, at least since they’d been getting closer than ever before. Since they’d become more than friends, he wondered how life would have been if he and Bruce had been together before. Before his marriage to Lois. But if he hadn’t been with Lois, he wouldn’t have the little boy currently in his arms. And it wasn’t like she was a villain, but still she’d hurt him like no villain had even been able to manage.

“I hope this isn’t too much for you, Clark.”

He opened his eyes and smiled at the Alpha. “I thought it might be, but it's not. As long… as long as you’re here, as long as you’re with me, nothing is too much.” Even if the Alpha had more money than he knew what to do with. But then again he helped so many charities and used it for his Batman gizmos, and to help out the Justice League.

How could Clark  _ not _ love Bruce?  _ The real Bruce. _

“You look tired, Clark. Do you want me to show you your room?”

He blinked. “I’m not in yours?”

Bruce’s lips pursed. “Alfred decided that we shouldn’t share a room until we’ve spoken our vows.”

Clark’s eyes widened. “What? But I’m already…”

“I know, but it’s not a good idea to go against Alfred. I’ve tried. Sometimes I succeed, but later he manages to, well, you know.”

Clark wasn’t sure he did know. What he did know however was that he wanted to be with this Alpha. Even though he’d had bad experiences with other Alpha’s in the past. But even omega’s, well, even they could break one’s heart, if not do the terrible things that Alpha’s had tried to do to Clark. And that was without them knowing he also happened to be Superman.

“What am I going to do while  _ Superman _ is off planet?” He worried about what Lex Luthor might get up to.

“The boys and girls have got it covered, Clark. It would be a bad idea to let the world know that Superman and Clark Kent are both pregnant at the same time. Whether or not they know Superman is also an omega as is Clark Kent.”

Well, he did know that already. It had been in part his own plan. He had to protect his friends and family members from the villains that he had long faced and even new ones that might pop up. Even if, sometimes, he wished he could just come clean to the world. He’d dreamt of it once, in a world where Alpha’s and Omega’s didn’t exist and he was with Lois Lane and father to Jon. But not all was sunny and bright in that world. What world was?

Alfred returned with one Roy Harper who came into the manor shuffling his feet.

“It was not Master Timothy and Master Conner, but Mister Harper here with Master Jason.”

Bruce removed his hand from Clark’s hair which had Clark sighing regretfully before turning Jon in his arms to nuzzle his cheek.

  
  
“When did you get here, Roy?”

“About fifteen minutes ago, Mister Wayne. Jason and I were just kissing.”

Alfred, stoic as ever, declared that wasn’t so with his next chosen words. “Kissing does not mean placing one’s hands in inappropriate places.”

“Where is Jason?”

“He stayed to keep an eye on Master Timothy and Master Conner.”

Clark wondered how they were going to keep their eyes on all of the kids. Most of them were teenagers or pre-teens. It wasn’t like they could do much to stop Dick with Wally, but the rest of them were young enough to where it was terribly uncomfortable to know that they were at those stages.

Bruce stood, holding Damian who’d been quietly watching and listening, and turned to place him on the couch beside Clark. “I’m going to have a talk with  _ all _ of the children.”

“Okay,” he would rather speak with them too, but his eyes  _ did _ feel heavy. Which was unusual, but again he was carrying not one pup, nor two pups, but  _ five. _

Alfred moved to extend a hand to Damian. “Master Damian, why don’t I take you to your room and show Master Clark and Master Jon where their quarters and the nursery are located. It would seem Master Clark is in need of rest.”

Clark saw Bruce smile before he headed back outside with Roy Harper. He slowly rose up off the couch and followed Alfred out of the living room, up some stairs and toward a nice large bedroom with a connecting nursery. He’d have preferred to be closer to Bruce, but he wasn’t about to mess with Alfred Pennyworth.

Once he had tucked in Jon and given him another kiss on the forehead, he followed Alfred to Damian’s room. Instead of going to his which the butler had shown him, he sat down on the bed with Damian once Alfred had tucked the young Wayne in.

Alfred asked, “Master Clark, what are you doing?”

“I thought I’d read to Damian, if he’d like that?” He gazed into those intense green eyes that were nothing like Bruce’s in color, but their intensity when Bruce wasn’t pretending to be full-on Brucie had some similarity.

Alfred nodded. “Very well, sir. I’ll go see to your next meal while the boys have their naps.”

“Thank you,” he smiled to Alfred before looking to Damian again. “Is there any story you’d like me to read to you?”

Damian shook his head.

“Well then, how about a prince and a pauper who is really a prince that fight dragons together?”

Damian’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Clark began the tale. But he made sure that there was at least one good dragon. Or even two. Speaking of the heroics of the pair who began as rivals, each believing the other a threat to the people. When both only wanted to protect their lands. Of course Clark kept the romance out, but the rivals turned into friends by the end and the dragon had a clutch of eggs.

Damian fell asleep and Clark lowered his head to kiss his forehead as he had Jon’s. Then he made sure his blanket was tucked over his shoulders so he didn’t get cold.

With a smile he got up and went to his own room to lay down on the bed and slumber. He didn’t know how long he slept, but when he awoke there was a clipboard with pages full.

He glanced through it all and shook his head. Alfred insisted that he couldn’t have coffee, only tea in minimal amounts. Then there was a list of foods he could eat and another list of foods he couldn’t consume. Which baffled Clark, as he wasn’t human.

But it seemed the butler knew what he might think for at the end there was a note.

_ ‘Master Clark, you may be an alien, but we do not know how you’ll respond to your pregnancy. Add to that, you’re carrying five pups that are at least half-human. Imagine them hyped up on caffeine or sugar, how active they’d be; why you’d surely feel uncomfortable.’ _

Clark chuckled and placed the clipboard back where he’d found it and got up to check on Jon. Which was where he found Bruce in a rocking chair with Damian playing with ninja action figures on the floor while Bruce held Jon.

He had to admit that Bruce looked so good holding a young tot. 

Bruce looked up and grinned at him. “It’s too bad I don’t have more arms to hold all of them at once.”

Clark blinked and stepped closer, making sure he bypassed any toys strewn across the floor by Damian. He lowered his head to kiss those tempting lips, “You’ll do just fine, B.”

Just then Alfred rang some sort of gong or bell.

“What’s that?”

“Alfred decided there were so many of us now and that your Kryptonian family members would be able to hear it better when he calls time for a family meal. Or meeting.”

“Oh.” He shook his head and turned to lift Damian into his arms since Bruce already had Jon. “Guess we better get ourselves to the dinning hall.” With all of their children, with or without their children’s love interests, the kitchen now proved too small for all of them to comfortably sit.

Alfred nodded to them holding a ladle as he rolled the cart of food around to help each member of the family fill their plates.

Clark smiled across the table at Bruce. Who smiled back at him with a light in his eyes he hadn’t noticed before. Perhaps he hadn't seen it in a long,  _ long _ time. But he didn't think it had ever been directed at him.

Yes, this was one Alpha that he could trust. One Alpha he could love with all his heart. And by those bright eyed looks Bruce sent his way, he had to feel something akin to what Clark himself did.

  
  
Now, they just had to see what the news thought of their engagement once it was out in print for the world to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, fluff that it is. I'd like to hear what your favorite part was of this chapter and/or the fic overall. And what do you speculate and/or hope happens next...


	18. Outrage and the Unexpected

Clark stared at the papers on the morning after the evening that they’d declared their engagement.

There was  _ more _ than one paper. There was the Gotham Gazette, The Daily Planet, and a number of other local and international papers.

Some of the headlines made him feel dizzy, or like he was about to lose his breakfast; which Alfred had worked so hard on.

_ ‘Brucie Wayne falls for gold digging omega,’ _ was one of the less harsh things in all of the articles.

Dick and Jason had a hand on either of his shoulders.

Jason shook his head. “Listen, we know that ain’t why you’re with Bruce.”

Dick nodded, and smiled, “Just imagine what those headlines would be if they had any idea who you were.”

Tim walked into the room, bleary eyed and picked up a mug of coffee. Clark swore the kid practically inhaled it. Sometimes he wondered if he didn’t have a direct IV drip full of the stuff.

Tim sank in a seat down across the table from Clark. “Don’t listen to what those rags have to say, they don’t know the real you. It’s always better to leave them unaware and unable to predict anything.”

“What about the ones that say… I  _ trapped _ him?” Clark knew they hadn’t told the world about his pregnancy, but it wouldn’t be long before he showed. Not with how  _ many _ pups he carried and that still scared him.  _ Especially _ if they were born with powers from the get go.

Bruce wasn’t far behind Tim, arms full of Damian and Jon.

Alfred brought out food for them all. Late breakfasts, early lunches, snacks, whatever each of them needed.

* * *

It was Alfred, who once he’d gotten everyone situated picked up the papers and took them to the fireplace in the family room.

Alfred would not stand to have the drivel in Wayne Manor. Clark J. Kent had proven to be a good Kansas boy. Someone good for Master Bruce Wayne.

It had been  _ surprising _ what had been learned and then how the two had gotten together. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent had been friends and allies before they’d ever been intimate with each other. If anyone were lucky, Alfred had to admit that it was Master Bruce. He worried, of course, that it had only been a rebound relationship, but it was clear as day that the pair loved each other. 

Alfred Pennyworth, as butler, and main caretaker of the House of Wayne and its inhabitants would see to it that Bruce and his family were  _ happy. _ He would allow none to slip by trying to get a scoop, or those who would try to taint Clark Kent’s good name and by association, Bruce Wayne. Not that the latter had the best publicity due to the nature of his  _ alter-ego. _

Once he was assured the papers were tiny embers in the fireplace, he turned on his foot to answer the door.

He stepped outside and stood in front of the entrance to the manor.  _ How _ had they gotten past the gates, he wondered, but maintained his stiff British posture. 

“I am sorry, but you will have to make an appointment if you wish to speak with Master Wayne. Or the younger Master Wayne’s.”

“We’re here ta talk ta Kent,” one of the paparazzi sneered. “Must be an easy omega if ‘e let ol’ playboy Brucie ‘ave ‘is way wit’im before th’ bells were e’en rung.”

Alfred’s eyes narrowed. How they would even know what had taken place had to be a guess on their part.

“You will have to make an appointment with Mister Kent himself if you wish to speak with him. Yet I do not think you will be fortunate in your endeavor.” The wedding could not come soon enough. He only hoped that Mrs. Kent did not have to deal with this. Perhaps Master Wayne would invite her to stay a spell until all of it calmed down.

* * *

Conner shook his head when he got a text from Tim while he was out with Wally and Roy getting fitted for tuxes.

“I hope Mom,” his lips quirked at calling Clark that, but he figured it’d be less confusing with the new babies, “isn’t taking all that to heart. He may seem invulnerable, but his heart, well… it’s  _ not.” _

Roy nodded. “Yeah. Guess that’s why so many consider him  _ the best of us.” _

“His heart,” Wally sighed, “and he’s an omega too. If his enemies knew,” he said, voice hushed.

All of them shuddered to think about it.

Conner was glad the other guy whose DNA he shared hadn’t a clue. Imagine him claiming Superman as his omega and all the horrible things he’d do to the world. Good thing that Clark had Bruce; that Superman had Batman. It boggled the mind that Batman was sorta like his step-dad. But he really didn’t want to think about it considering his relationship with  _ his Alpha. _ Who he had determined would not get to see what he was wearing to the Kent-Wayne wedding.

* * *

Lois Lane’s name showed up on Clark’s cellphone.

He swallowed over a lump which had formed in his throat. Clearing it, he answered. “Hello, Lois?”

“Clark!? I can’t believe you’d marry Wayne of all people.”

He blinked. “Lois, that’s… that’s not any of your business, now is it?”

“We were married, Clark.”

“Were, Lois,  _ were. _ I’m free to move on.”

“Have you  _ really _ moved on Clark, or is this just a rebound?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. She didn’t know, not about Bruce. His own secrets were one thing. “You fell for someone else. Why shouldn’t I?”

“Your hang-up's about Alpha’s? Brucie Wayne can’t be much better than them.”

Behind his lids he felt heat and had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

“Listen, Lois, I know Bruce better than I ever knew  _ you,” _ he didn’t care if she might take it as an insult. It turned out to be true. “And, we’re getting married. He’s going to  _ claim _ me.”

She gasped. “Does… does he know?”

“Yes.”

Bruce moved in behind Clark and wrapped an arm around his waist. Nuzzled along Clark’s neck, whispered in his ear. “Put it on speaker.”

Clark nodded and pressed the speaker button.

“Miss Lane, as you’ve kept Clark’s secret so long, I’m sure I can get your promise not to reveal what I’m about to tell you?”

Clark’s eyes widened. Surely he wouldn’t!? Not after the thing with the flowers, which hadn’t been nice, but he knew it was him.

Lois scoffed. “If it’s about your prowess in the bedroom, that’s no secret.”

Bruce’s voice dropped, deepened, sounded more like a growl and had Clark  _ leaking. _ He was so damn aroused lately, more so than usual.  _ Hormones. _

“I’m sure Batman can take care of Superman, don’t you?”

Lois gasped, “What!? Clark? What’s going on?”

Clark chuckled and wondered if he’d have to see if there were any way to make her forget this if she did threaten to reveal all.

“Well, I didn’t expect Bruce to come out with that, but it’s true.”

“You know, this would be the scoop of the century, but my own Alpha would be upset if I revealed a hero's identity. Not that I would anyway.”

That made Clark wonder who the mystery Alpha was. Lois still had not introduced them to him, but it was not a necessity. Had Lois retained even a minimum of custody of Jon, then it would have been a completely different story.

“I should hope not. Do you  _ want _ Jon to become a target?”

That got Lois speechless. A feat in and of itself. Perhaps she did care, in her own way, about their son. A boy he’d considered a miracle having been born of two omega parents.

“I don’t. You know  _ that.” _

Next to his ear, Bruce hummed. Clark knew he wanted to say something, but knowing it couldn’t be anything nice, was glad the Alpha refrained.

“For Jon’s sake, you’re invited to the wedding. You  _ and _ Jimmy Olsen.” He and Bruce had discussed which of the press would be best to allow near their ceremony. Clark had been adamant about it being Lois and Jimmy. Lois knew how to be discrete and Jimmy would listen to both of them. Cat Grant might want to dig her claws into the wedding, but Clark nor Bruce trusted her not to write something that placed one or both of them in a bad light. Look at what had happened with the articles after announcing their engagement and that Clark was moving to Gotham.

He was still surprised he’d agreed to move out of Metropolis. Yet he could fly there swift enough to take care of its inhabitants. It just wasn’t home anymore. Home was in Bruce’s arms, where he could close his eyes, drift and just let go of all the tensions gained from doing what was right, what was just. Sometimes he needed an anchor to keep him tethered not only to humanity, but to Earth itself, to his life.

Placing his hand over his abdomen, he smiled as his lashes lowered. He was far from being alone. He hadn’t been alone in awhile. Not since finding family in Christopher, Conner, Mia, Ariella, and Jon. Now he had gained yet more family members -  _ officially - _ though they had always felt like family to him. At least for a long while. This was just making it official, and not in the way Clark had ever imagined it until the day he’d shared something so intimate with Bruce.

“I’ll be there. With Jimmy, Clark. I’m not missing your wedding, even if it is to a notorious playboy,” he heard her giggling over the last couple of words before she continued, “nor would I miss the scoop. Have you told Perry?”

“I didn’t, but I’m sure Bruce did. He owned the Daily Planet after all.”

A sharp intake of breath over the phone. “Right. Well, I better get to work and then schedule a shopping day.”

“Okay. Bye Lois.”

“Bye, Smallville.”

He hung up his cell and turned to tilt his head back and brushed his lips against Bruce’s stubbled jaw.

Bruce squeezed one of Clark’s shoulders. “You doing okay?”

“More than okay, Bruce.”

“Good, let’s go take a soak in the hot tub, then I can massage your feet.”

“That sounds nice, but I feel like you’re in need of a foot rub more than I am.”

“I’m not the one whose pregnant.”

Clark smiled, “I know,” and then rose up to his full height and placed his hand in one of Bruce’s. The Alpha cared more than he’d ever thought him capable of outside his assortment of children and Alfred. Clark and his own assortment of children were just lucky enough to become a part of his family.

* * *

  
  


Chris sighed as he sat across from Dick and Tim. “I’m  _ happy _ for them.  _ I am. _ But it makes me miss Thara so much that I feel as if my heart is being torn from my chest.”

Dick frowned, an odd expression on the usual happy-go-lucky man.

Tim lifted his third or fifth mug of coffee and took a sip. Now that he was finally fully awake he acknowledged what Chris said. “There may be a way to retrieve Kara from the Phantom Zone and Thara too, whether she’s there or in the bottle city of Kandor. Without you having to go live inside of it too.”

Dick asked, “Is it  _ wise? _ What about everyone else trapped in that bottle city?”

Chris tapped his fingers on the table. “Wherever Thara is, I would go to her and stay with her, much as I love Pa…  _ Ma, _ and all of my found family, I long to be with Thara. And, it’s not like I’d be dead, inside that bottle.”

Dick felt the need to point out the other possibility. “But the Phantom Zone isn’t safe. Not for anyone. Not even a Kryptonian. There’s no yellow sun  _ there.” _

Chris sighed. “I know.”

Tim sat his now empty coffee mug down. “We can run computer simulations. Evaluate the situations. Get help if we need it, but if we need Clark’s help…,” he trailed off, because they had to be smart enough to figure  _ this out. _

Dick nodded.

Chris worried at his bottom lip, “We can’t ask for it while he’s pregnant. It wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t be right. But if we don’t need his aid, all the better. And I’ve been in the phantom zone before. I know it about as well as I know the back of my hand,  _ the back of my eyelid.” _

The two who’d once donned the title of  _ Robin _ nodded in agreement.

Which was when a very disheveled terry cloth robe wearing duo entered the room.

Bruce arched a brow. “What are all of you still doing here? Dick, don’t you have work today? Tim you’re going to be late for the meeting at Wayne Enterprises. Chris, I thought you were taking Ariella, Mia, and Cass to the mall.”

Dick salutation and leaped out of his chair. “My shift doesn’t start till after noon, but I had better get going.” He grinned at Bruce and winked at Clark.

Clark felt his face warm. Some secrets could  _ not _ be kept. Certainly not any longer. From  _ anyone. _

Tim waved as he got up and filled his mug again. “I’m ready to head into the office. I’ll keep you updated, as always.”

Bruce nodded.

Chris grinned. “Well, guess that leaves me. The girls were still getting ready last I checked on them.”

Ariella, Mia, and Cass chose that moment to rush down the stairs and join them in the room.

“Ready?” Chris asked the girls who each nodded. “Well, let’s go then.”

Clark watched them leave and was glad they weren’t going to fly. Especially when wearing civvies and having Cass in tow.

Bruce sat down and pulled Clark down onto his lap.

“I’m too heavy, Bruce!”

“Nonsense,” Bruce growled against Clark’s ear, sending shivers of need down his back.

Alfred cleared his throat as he walked into the room, “The wedding planners are on the house line. The Kent’s are on a jet and will be here before nightfall.”

Bruce smirked against Clark’s cheek. “Good. Thank you Alfred.”

  
  
Clark couldn’t meet Alfred’s eyes as his face turned a shade of crimson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter... it was giving me quite a time. I was also uncertain of where to insert time skips which I think will be utilized here and there now that Bruce and Clark have come this far.


	19. Reunions

Clark worried at his lower lip as he stared at the full length mirror. It had been a month since the first articles regarding his and Bruce’s engagement announcement had come out. Almost the same amount of time since he and his children had moved into the manor, or one of the smaller dwellings on the properties of the Wayne Estate like Christopher.

He stood in only a pair of silk pajama bottoms that Bruce had given to him once his others hadn’t quite fit.

Placing his hands on the swell of his stomach he closed his eyes. If the press didn’t already  _ suspect, _ they would soon. And the wedding was only two weeks away.

If he concentrated he could hear the five different little heartbeats, or feel the slightest movement. The latter he didn’t think was typical at this stage in a pregnancy, but he wasn’t most omega’s due to not being a human by biology.

A year ago, even six months ago this was far from, even less than that he could not have imagined the turns his life would take. Sure he might still have some questions, but he was  _ happy. _ Sometimes he wondered if he had any right to feel the elation he did, because he had so swiftly gone from Lois into the arms of Bruce. Much as the papers might claim him a gold digger, it was never Bruce’s socioeconomic status that interested him. Yet there was no way either of them, or their family members and friends who were in the know could explain. He and Bruce shared the responsibilities that came with being heroes, members of the Justice League. Each of them finding ways to help people even outside of  _ those _ identities.

Clark’s head tilted, and his eyes fluttered open as he heard footsteps near. When strong warm warms wrapped around his waist and calloused palms covered his belly he let out a soft sigh. “Bruce.”

Bruce smirked against Clark’s neck, peppered kisses along the side down to his shoulder. “Worrying again?”

“How do you always know?”

“Maybe because I  _ brood _ too much, that it’s easier to see the signs.”

Clark chuckled and leaned his head back far enough that he could brush a kiss against Bruce’s jaw. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“Yes,” Bruce’s teeth scraped against Clark’s flesh where shoulder met neck.

Clark shivered.

“I love you too, Clark,” Bruce whispered between each little nip.

It always amazed him, when the Alpha said those words. But as a living lie detector he could tell he spoke the truth, and nothing but.

Bruce removed his hands and went to the dresser to pull out some clothes for Clark. “As much as I’d like to explore every inch of you again right now, Alfred is waiting on us in the dining room.”

Clark nodded and took the offered dress shirt and slacks. Soon not even the few new clothes he’d been given would fit.  _ Not _ something he wanted to dwell on as he changed.

Once the pair of them were ready, Clark took Bruce’s offered arm and leaned against him, just a tiny bit.

Voices rose from the dining hall.

“It sounds like  _ all _ of the kids are here, B.”

“They are,” The corner of Bruce’s mouth quirked into a smirk.

“Are you hiding something?”

“You’ll see, Clark, you’ll see.”

When they reached the archway to the dining room, Clark glanced around. His eyes widened as he took in two figures. Two  _ Kryptonians _ that had been missing for quite awhile now. At least one, if not both lost to the Phantom Zone.

Releasing his hold on Bruce’s arm he walked up to the blonde and she stepped toward him. They each lifted their arms to wrap each other up in a hug.

“Kara!”

“Kal!”

They chuckled.

Clark sighed, “You know that’s not what I go by outside the suit.”

“I know. Our birth names… cannot be used,” she sighed and then took a step back. Her gaze dropped to the slight swell of his belly. “I hear I am to have a new cousin.”

“Five new cousins,” he whispered, face flushed.

Kara beamed up at him. “How wonderful, cousin! A blessing of the ancestors.”

Clark blinked as everyone else in the room turned to stare at Kara. “What?”

“In the ancient days of our ancestors, long before our world's civilization blossomed our people had  _ difficulties. _ This was a long time ago, before science gave us the birthing matrixes, or  _ anything. _ Birth rates were low, survival chances past infancy even greater. Many  _ mothers _ perished even giving birth. There were more omega’s back then. In fact until the past four or five centuries beta’s did not even exist. The birthing matrixes were programmed to create only beta’s, but there were still those who carried recessives.”

Bruce walked up behind Clark to wrap his arms around his waist and pressed his chin down on Clark’s shoulder. “How long ago did the last known Alpha’s and Omega’s live?”

“Around the time the birthing matrixes were created. Omega’s had litters and Alpha’s, well it was thought they were too dangerous, especially without an Omega.”

Conner frowned. “I don’t think I like the way this is going.”

Kara bit into her lower lip and stared down at her feet. “It is not a happy time in our history, no. Omega’s were sterilized, as were Alpha’s castrated if they were not outright killed. For all the wonders of Krypton, it is not without its bloody history.” She shuddered and looked up again. “As beta’s were born, due to there being less and less a need for Omega’s who could give birth to entire litters the population boomed. The scientists of those days believed it better to wipe out the existence of the Alpha’s and Omega’s, to keep the population from getting out of control. They ignored the idea of birth control, or harvesting of extra embryos.”

Another feminine voice chimed in, strong and sure. “It is a good thing that the Var’s, Van’s, and El’s managed then to keep the Alpha and Omega genes in the codex, even if it were just as recessives.”

Kara nodded. “Yes. It is why Kal-El is an omega, which means uncle Jor-El and aunt Lara Lor-Van had the recessive omega genetics. While both of my own parents had the recessive Alpha genetics. While I, and Thara were born from the birthing matrix our parents had tampered with it.”

Thara glanced at Christopher and he back at her. 

Clark had not seen Chris so  _ happy _ in so long a time as his first adopted child took the hand of his soon-to-be mate.

Tim, bringing Conner close to him, asked a hard hitting question. “Does that mean Clark and Conner would have  _ litters _ each time?”

Thara and Kara glanced at each other. Thara chose to continue.

“Yes,  _ however, _ it is not impossible to use birth control like we had in the bottle city of Kandor.”

Christopher blinked. “They have that?”

“Yes. When it became knowledge of my caste, my parents looked into it. There are more in the bottle city as we do not have the parts to fix a broken birthing matrix. And the people are wary of overpopulation as there is only so much space.”

Clark had an idea. It was an ability he’d found he had in more recent years and had been honing it. So that if he attempted it for those of Kandor it would survive, because if it did not then they would be lost. He did  _ not _ wish for the people to be lost.

“There may be a way to find them a new planet to live on. Or a solar system with a red sun,” for he did not trust  _ everyone, _ maybe Bruce was rubbing off on him and not in the very fun very naughty way either.

Thara asked, “Why a red sun? How would we get there without a ship, for it would suck away the powers we possess here.”

Dick interjected, “It’s because you’ll age normally under a red sun making it less likely to over populate your new home.”

Clark nodded when they glanced back at him. 

Bruce added, “If your people are away from this solar system and out of Earth’s reach, then the military here would be less able to come after you. Not everyone is happy with their being super powered aliens. They might be fine with a handful, but an entire planet of them;  _ no.” _

Clark wondered if Bruce was among their number, but couldn’t see him trying to harm them unless they did become a threat.

Jason frowned. “That’s bull.”

Alfred placed the hot dishes down at the table. “Be that as it may, sirs and ma’ams, it is time to sit down and eat.”

Damian glanced up from where he was playing on the floor with Jon. “I am hungry, Alfred.”

Jon babbled when Alfred procured a bottle for him.

Ariella, Mia, and Cass sat down first at the large long dining table with its many chairs.

Alfred wiped a handkerchief over one corner of his eye. “It is wonderful to see a full table.”

Bruce pulled out a chair for Clark and only sat down once everyone else had been seated.

Alfred placed the booster seat with Damian to Bruce’s side and the baby’s chair next to Clark with Jon in it.

Clark smiled at his youngest. Well, he wouldn’t be the youngest very long. He hoped that wouldn’t upset his gorgeous little man. Who was holding the bottle all on his own. While he ate from his own plate, he kept an eye on Jon, and really everyone else in the room. He could see Bruce doing the same. Their eyes kept meeting over the table.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Could you two  _ stop _ eye fu…,” he coughed and turned to glare at Dick.

“What Jason means to say is, is that he appreciates that the two of you can’t stop looking at each other, but also finds it uncomfortable. Perhaps because Roy isn’t here, so he’s feeling a little jealous.”

“Hey!” Jason glowered.

Clark chuckled. Rao, he loved this family.  _ His _ family. There was just one individual missing, and she’d been a guest recently.

“Does anyone know where my Ma went?”

Alfred nodded. “Miss Prince and a small entourage took her on a small tour of the city. I imagine they are also meeting with some tailors and checking up on those companies that were decided on for the wedding, Master Clark.”

“Oh,” he was surprised she hadn’t mentioned anything to him, but they weren’t in each other's pockets either.

Thara asked, “Why do you not sit with us, Mister Pennyworth?”

Alfred’s brows rose imperceptibly, “It is not done, Miss Ak-Var.”   
  
Christopher chuckled, “Alfred, we’re going to be family, which means Thara will be as well.” He took Thara’s hand and showed off the ring.

“How could I have missed that?” Clark gasped. He wanted to get up and go hug his boy, but he also didn’t want to upset Alfred.

Thara grinned. “I was covering it with my other hand. Of course we’re going to wait at least another Earth year before our own wedding. This is the time for Kal-El…  _ Clark _ to enjoy being the center of attention.”

Bruce shook his head. “Clark does not enjoy being the center of attention.”

Jason scoffed, “Then he shouldn’t be marrying a billionaire who is always in the papers.”

Everyone in the room stared at Jason, except for Jon who was content sucking down the milk from his bottle.

Jason frowned. “What? It’s true and ya know it.”

Dick shook his head. “Sometimes Jaybird, I don’t think you have a filter.”

Alfred’s eyes twinkled, Clark thought, but shook it off as the eldest in the room spoke up.

“Be that as it may, Master Jason, Master Clark has agreed to marry and bond with Master Bruce. It has the unfortunate side effect of placing him in the limelight, but it is his decision and his alone.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Clark smiled and ducked his head. He picked up his utensils, “And, Alfred, this is a wonderful meal.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The conversation died down after that as they all concentrated on their plates before them. Talking too much would distract them and due to being a part of the Batman family or Superman family meant not wasting too much time. There were always disasters to see to, and people to help.

Not that Clark was currently capable of helping when Superman was supposed to be off planet. But he was not the only Kryptonian on Earth. There was also Christopher, Ariella, Mia, Thara, and Kara as full blooded Kryptonians. There was Conner and Jon as half-Kryptonian, half-human hybrids. And all too soon there would be five more. 

Thinking of other Kryptonians, he needed to find a new home for those in the bottle city of Kandor. He’d need a fast moving ship, which he had if it could be airborne again, and then Ray Palmer might have something to bring the Kandorians back to normal size.

Now, if Bruce would stop distracting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and its insights.


	20. Wedding Day Jitters

Bruce knew it was difficult on Clark. Not being able to help when the Justice League were called to action. Not being there when Metropolis was under threat of a nuclear bomb. He’d almost allowed  _ his _ omega to sway his decision on the matter. After all lives had been at stake.

Good thing Clark had so many super powered family members with his sense of justice. Of course Martha Kent calling her husband who was still in Kansas at the time had helped. Clark sometimes listened to them more than him. Which he imagined he might do the same if his own parents…

Bruce closed his eyes tight and took a deep and calming breath. It was best not to think along those lines. Certainly not on  _ this day. _

He turned his head at the knock on his door.

“Master Bruce, may I enter?”

“Yes, Alfred.”

The man that had long stood in place of his parents opened the door and stepped inside.

“Sir, are you ready for today?”

He blinked, once, and smiled, “I do believe I am. It’s only that… I wish…,” he looked away toward the mantle where above hung a reminder of all that he had lost so long ago.

Alfred placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, “That they were here, sir, your parents. I’m sure they are in spirit.”

Bruce had to blink again, to stop the single tear from escaping. He didn’t want anyone to worry. Least of all Alfred, or Clark.

Alfred removed his hand and glanced at Bruce’s bow tie before giving a nod and stepping back. “You look the part, sir. Might I suggest a cuppa chamomile with a dash of scotch and then take a comb to your coiffure?”

Just then he heard laughter as what sounded like a stampede ran through the hall outside the door.

Alfred turned to stare at the door. “It sounds as if the children are not up to acting their respective ages.”

“No, I suppose not.” He only hoped they were all on their best behavior later on when they arrived at the venue Clark had wanted for their wedding ceremony.

Bruce and Clark had wanted it to be only for close family and friends. Alfred had argued on that point stating that it was better to continue, at least in part, his  _ Brucie _ persona.

Clark had discussed it over the phone with Jonathan Kent before making a decision. So both sides had come to an agreement. Even if it wasn’t originally what they had planned.

Jonathan Kent’s voice was the next heard as the man who’d raised Clark warned the younger members of the Wayne and Kent households.

“Settle down.  _ Now. _ Little Jon and Damian have the excuse of actually being  _ little kids, _ but the rest’a ya’ll needa sit down, or do something productive while we wait for the grooms to be ready to leave fer their wedding.”

Conner through the door, sounded only slightly contrite. “Sorry, Gramps.”

Bruce shook his head and went to open the door.

“Don’t come out yet, B,” Dick said as he pressed against the door, “Clark’s just come out. Wait until the Kent’s get him in the truck.”

* * *

Clark got into the truck, with his Ma sat between him and Pa. He wished there had been room for Jon, but Alfred had the youngest in the back of the limousine safe in their car seats.

For a Kryptonian who could underneath the rays of a yellow sun control his bodies temperature he felt overly warm. Then chilled. He couldn’t remember being quite  _ this _ nervous when he’d first been wed to another. It was the second time he was getting married, but he hoped it would also be the last time and that there would not be need for a divorce.

He rubbed one hand up and down an arm opposite after buckling in.

“Ya ready, son?” Pa asked.

Clark nodded with a tremulous smile, “Yeah.”

“There’s no need to be nervous, Clark, hun.”

He turned his head to smile at his Ma. “I know, but…,” he trailed off and let out a sigh.

Ma placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed.

Clark closed his eyes and took another breath and tilted his head back. “I never thought Bruce would commit to anyone. Not… not permanently.”

“Maybe he was just waiting for the right person, Clark.”

  
“Yer Ma’s intuition is rarely wrong, son.”

Clark grinned, “I know.” He stared down at his feet as the truck engine roared to life and they were taking off away from Wayne Manor. “It’s just… I married someone who  _ did _ want commitment, before.”

Martha sighed. “I thought the two of you were perfect for each other, regardless of caste.”

“Dunno what was wrong wit’ that gal, ta up and do what she did ta ya, and after ya had a baby. Plenty o’ omega’s stay together their whole lives. Same wit’ Alpha’s, though they tend ta have a bit more difficulty than a pair of omega’s.”

Clark nodded. “Yeah.”

“Are ya still in love wit’ Lois, son?”

He shook his head. “No, Pa. I love Bruce. I’m  _ in love _ with him. I just worry it’ll all blow up in my face.  _ Again.” _

Ma squeezed Clark’s shoulder again. “I doubt he’s the type to commit to marrying anyone without it being something he plans on being permanent.”

“Yeah. An’ he said he were gonna claim me too.”

Pa chuckled. “See, nothin’ fer ya ter worry about, Clark. Many Alpha’s don’t even marry their omega’s, they just claim ‘em and expect ‘em ta be obedient.”

Clark didn’t think Bruce would force him into the role of an obedient omega. And he wasn’t the type to use his voice either, unless it was to keep someone from harming themselves. He’d been lucky that Alpha’s hadn’t tried the voice on him. He wasn’t even sure it’d actually work on him or not as he wasn’t human, though a great deal of his biology functioned much in the same way.

It didn’t take too long before they reached their destination.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door to slide out of the vehicle.   
  
His Ma followed after him, veil in one hand and a bag in the other.

“Let’s add the finishing touches and then wait for the wedding march to begin.”

“Why did I agree to wearing a veil again?”

“I thought it’d be adorable, Clark. This time your Pa gets to give you away.”

He smiled and looked down at his waistline. Although he wasn’t that far along, due to carrying multiples he already had a start of a baby bump.

“Ya dun think Bruce feels trapped, do ya?” He asked his parents. He really hoped it wasn’t because he was pregnant that Bruce was going through with the wedding and the claiming that was to take place later when they were alone.

Pa shook his head. “I doubt it. Not with th’ way he looks at ya.”

Ma smiled. “Did he ask you to sign any prenuptials?”

He blinked. “No.”

“Then he cares for you more than you realize, and trusts you not to take advantage of the situation.”

* * *

Bruce watched as Dick picked up Damian and Wally picked up Jon. Those two smiling at each other had him wondering if he might be a grandsire sooner than he wished. They weren’t the  _ only _ pair. His other children seemed to be enamored of at least one individual.   
  
Dick and Wally. Jason and Roy. Tim and Conner. Cass and Mia. At least Damian was too young to even have a crush. Then there were Clark’s other children. Chris with Thara. Well, so far he didn’t think Kara had a great interest in anyone, unless he was mistaken in that regard. Ariella seemed uninterested and uninvested in romance. Even Alfred had been secretly conversing with  _ someone, _ but refused to state whom and he was one individual Bruce had a difficult time investigating.

Adjusting his bow tie he walked through the halls to the room where he was to stand and wait for Clark.  _ His omega. _

He hadn’t thought he’d ever be standing at an altar waiting on another. There was worry that he’d lose them, even Clark, as he’d lost his parents. Just because the man was a super powered being didn’t mean he couldn’t die. It was just very difficult to kill him, not that people like Lex Luthor hadn’t tried on multiple occasions.

He glanced around as guests sat. The Kent’s on the side of the omega groom’s, Bruce’s adopted family members on the Alpha groom’s side. Which  _ did _ separate some of the couples if they decided not to sit together, though most sat across the aisle from one another if that were the case.

He watched as Lois Lane stode in with her Alpha. It was more than  _ one _ Alpha. His brows furrowed. He was pretty sure one of them was a relative of Perry White and the other, a member of the League. He hadn’t imagined them as a homewrecker.   
  
Then Perry White walked in with his wife followed by Olsen and a few reporters. They’d tried to keep it low-key so only a handful of reporters, photographers, and videographers had been allowed past the gates.

He just hoped that no one had invited Lombard as their plus one. His omega didn’t need that awful Alpha ruining his special day. Bruce could care less if his own day lay shattered in tatters as long as no one was hurt and Clark was happy.

Alfred got up and took hold of Damian’s hand and led him out of the room. 

  
  


The wedding march began and Bruce looked up at the clock as the half hour mark was reached. The seconds ticked by and then he turned as he heard gasps from the guests.

Clark stood in his white tuxedo with a light blue bowtie. 

Bruce gulped. His soon-to-be husband’s face was obscured by the veil. But he knew exactly who it was beneath it as the omega moved in time with the classic wedding march music.

At Clark’s side, Jonathan Kent had his arm offered to Clark with Clark holding a single sunflower in his free hand.

It felt like an age between each step the omega took toward Bruce.

Behind Clark followed Damian pulling a wagon full of flowers that flew out every few seconds with a pillow in the center with two small boxes.

Alfred recorded it, now that he’d made sure that Damian was performing as a flower-boy and ring bearer.

At least the man who had raised him for most of his life wouldn’t try and make a mockery out of the footage, nor tamper with it like the reporters might.

Bruce stood there with his hands clasped behind his back as he waited for Clark to near.

Already some people were getting out tissues to dab at their eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was about weddings that caused some to cry.

His heart felt as if it skipped a beat and revved up a few extra beats. Taking a few deep, quiet breaths, he calmed his heart back down to baseline.

Then, Clark stood before him three steps below on the white rolled out carpet.

Bruce offered a hand to Clark and held his hand till he was up the steps.

He didn’t let go and Clark lightly squeezed Bruce’s hand.

Bruce and Clark turned to each other and Bruce single handed flipped the front of Clark’s veil to reveal his face. So he could look into his gorgeous blue eyes, one of which had a small section of brown.

Clark smiled at him shyly and Bruce’s mouth quirked into a smirk.

The one who stood behind the altar began the age old questions when two were to wed.

“I do,” Bruce was the first to say, even before they had finished the words.

He watched as Clark’s face tinged a pale red as giggled and guffaws erupted throughout the room.

Clark smiled and listened to the same being asked of him. Although he managed to wait till the end, whilst biting into his lower lip before saying, “I do.”

Just then, fucking Lex Luthor burst into the room.

“I object!”

Clark blinked and stared at Luthor. “What?”

Bruce placed a proprietary hand on Clark’s hip. “You’re too late. Our vows have been spoken and the papers have been signed.”

Next to him Bruce felt Clark shaking and grasping hold of his hand. He heard the low whimper of  _ his omega. _ Which had his hackles up as he glared at Lex Luthor, archnemesis of Superman.

What the fuck was he doing there!? And trying to put a halt to their wedding, which everything was official. Sure he hadn’t bitten into Clark’s omega gland yet, but he wasn’t about to let any Alpha get near his as yet unclaimed pregnant omega.

He growled as Luthor tried to get past security.

“That is  _ my _ omega,  _ not _ yours,  _ Wayne.” _

Gazes shifted between Lex and Bruce.

Clark took a shuddering breath and glared at Lex. “I am  _ not _ your omega, Lex Luthor. I belonged to Bruce Wayne,” he placed a hand on his slight baby bump, “and we’re having babies.”

Luthor’s eyes narrowed and he glared at Bruce. “Thief. I  _ marked _ Clark back in Smallville a long time ago.”

Clark blinked. “I do not bear your mark.”

“I should never have let our relationship peter out, but that other bastard tried to hurt you. You wouldn’t even let me comfort you.”

“I couldn’t trust you, Lex. It’s not like you stuck around either,” he placed his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce knew that if a claim wasn’t taken care of properly and if the Alpha and omega drifted apart a bond could be broken.

Clark took a shuddering breath and then stood to his full height again. “Besides, you bit me when I was asleep during camp. If it hadn’t been for Lana who knows what else you would have tried  _ while I was asleep!” _

Bruce growled and took a step in front of Clark. “Get that asshole out of here!”

Everyone present, Alpha, Omega, and Beta alike got up to shove Lex Luthor out of the room while Bruce turned to hug Clark. He moved them to the front row of seats and sat down with Clark in his lap.

Clark buried his face against Bruce’s neck and inhaled.

Bruce smiled as Clark’s shaking slowed to a halt. He brushed his fingers through his lover’s hair while the omega scented him.

“I can’t claim you soon enough, Clark.”

Clark lifted his head and searched Bruce’s gaze. Then he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Bruce’s.

There went the perfect wedding without someone trying to ruin it. And they still had the reception to get through and the photographs at their selected venues before being able to retire together for the night. He just hoped Luthor wasn’t going to bother them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I'd love to hear what you thought of it and any speculations you might have.


	21. After the Vows

Bruce didn’t like the fact that Lex Luthor had shown up to the wedding. At least security had taken him away and he’d been sent packing.  _ For now. _ The man should have still been behind prison bars. How the fuck that Alpha had escaped he didn’t know. He just worried that charges had been dropped and the asshole was free to roam and continue causing chaos.

Clark didn’t  _ need _ that. Especially not now when he was pregnant. His new husband had been content to keep out of league business other than at the watch tower to speak. After all, the world thought Superman was off planet.

He held Clark’s hand as they turned to smile at each other while posing for one of the photographers. Pictures to be kept for posterity of their special day. Which Luthor had nearly ruined.

He lifted Clark’s hand to his lips and winked at him as the flash went off.

Next they were standing with Clark’s Ma and Pa. Then with Alfred. Then with Clark’s children and after, Bruce’s, and finally with them all together.

Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so many photos taken of himself. Certainly not when it wasn’t a reporter or for a magazine thing. No, this was personal. Of course there were still photographers that were taking photos that were for their news articles, but he ignored them. His own husband was an investigative reporter, although now he ran another section of the Daily Planet, the subdivision being in Gotham City and close to where Bruce worked. In fact the building was just across the street from WayneEnterprises main building.

He nuzzled Clark’s ear and asked, “You doing okay, dear?”

Clark blinked and grinned, “Yes,  _ darling.” _

Finally the photographs were finished and their limousine pulled up to let them in while Alfred helped the kids into their own seats in other vehicles.

So far, so good. No other Gotham villain had rained on their parade. He tensed at the very notion that a certain pale faced clown might have something to say about it. Maybe they’d get lucky and there wouldn’t be a scene. There’d already been one involving Lex Luthor.

“So, you and Luthor, Clark?” He asked as they sat in the limousine, shoulder to shoulder as it drove them toward the reception hall for the feast and toasts and dances.

“It was a long time ago. Before he was…”

“A villain?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah.”

Bruce sighed and threaded his fingers through Clark’s hair. “So, you’ve had a few run-ins with Alpha’s that just can’t take a hint, or a direct  _ no.” _

“Mhm.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make sure there's better protections in place. Better laws. Maybe if they had an omega president?”

Clark scoffed, “As if they’d win.”

“You never know, Clark. I’d back you.”

“I never thought about being president, Bruce.”

“Think it over now. You’d do amazing things.”

“I’d have to live away from you. I know you wouldn’t want to leave Gotham. What about our children?”

“There is that.”

“Maybe one of our sons or daughters?”

“That’s a possibility I hadn’t considered.”

Clark smiled and pressed his face against Bruce’s neck, inhaling his scent and letting out a sigh of contentment. “I want to be near you, Bruce. And unless you’re willing to take four, possibly eight years away from Gotham, I can’t do it. Besides,” he took Bruce’s hand and placed it on the small baby bump, “we have these little ones to think about. I want to be able to raise them without fear that they’ll be hurt while I’m on some diplomatic spiel. Even though it’s a great idea. Maybe when they’re older.”

Bruce hummed and brushed his lips over Clark’s when the limousine came to a halt and someone opened their door.

More flashing cameras caught them before they parted and exited. Bruce held his hand out for his omega and led him into the building where others had already gathered. 

Clark grinned, “I can smell the pies Ma baked.” His brows furrowed. “I wouldn’t touch the brownies if I were you,” he whispered against Bruce’s ear, “I think you’ll get stoned if you do, and I know that’s not something you want.”

“No. It’s not. And with you pregnant,” he growled at the idea someone had tried to sneak that into their meal. Of course maybe it was one of the kids and they’d be careful who they gave marajuana laced brownies to.

Clark smiled and nodded, “Let’s go warn Alfred. We don’t want any of the young ones to consume that.”

“Right.” He halted, “Clark… can you listen out for and look for any potential…  _ bombs,” _ he whispered quietly.

  
  
He nodded and looked over the rims of his glasses. His eyes changed hue in the sclera as he searched the room for any potential threat. He cocked his head to listen for the ticking of a bomb. Inhaled to see if he might notice the scent of chemicals used to make one that would still cling to the metal and shrapnel used.

  
  
Anywhere there was lead, there was a void, but he was still able to use his other senses if sound and scent were a component.

  
  
He shook his head and whispered to Bruce the void areas and then his newly wed husband gave subtle signs to their older sons and daughters of where to search.

  
  
In the end, nothing was found.

  
  
Bruce’s shoulders relaxed from the stiff tension they’d been under.

  
  
Clark lowered his head to Bruce’s shoulder. “We’re safe.  _ I’m safe.” _ He took Bruce’s hand and placed it on the swell of his stomach. “Our pups are safe.”

The man smiled and hugged him close. “Shall we dance?”

“If you’d like, but I wish we could leave,” his face grew flush as he implied what he truly wanted.

  
  
“We can, Clark. They can all enjoy everything here, but you and I? We can take a break, or retire for the evening.”

“What about the cutting of the cake?” He asked as Bruce led him onto the dance floor and bent him back over his arm before lifting him back up and twirling him around. Alas Clark did not wear a dress, nor a robe that would have flared out in elegant splendor.

Still the onlookers oohed and ahhed and took snapshots.

  
  
Once the dance came to an end, Bruce lifted Clark’s hands and kissed the backs of them.

  
  
Alfred wheeled the wedding cake in front of them and smiled.

  
  
Martha and Jonathan Kent watched them. Martha dabbed a kerchief to her eyes.

  
  
The pair saw Dick give them the thumbs up, followed by the rest of their adopted and blood related children.

  
  
Together the pair cut a slice of cake and then Clark with a mischievous grin, smashed his portion into Bruce’s face.

  
  
Bruce blinked and glared at Clark, causing the omega’s Adam’s apple to bob.

  
  
Clark’s eyes grew wide as the man’s smirk slowly came into place. Between his teeth he held a piece of the cake and then smashed their mouths together.

  
  
When Bruce’s tongue pushed into Clark’s mouth, part of the cake caressed Clark’s tongue. The omega shuddered in the Alpha’s arms and moaned into their kiss.

  
  
Jay called out, “Getta room!”

Many turned to glare at Jason Todd, but they also shared his sentiment. Except perhaps for the exhibitionists who grew flushed and shifted where they stood or sat.

  
  
Bruce lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow, his face covered in cake and icing. “Don’t think we don’t realize who made the brownies, Jason.”

  
  
With that said, Bruce lifted Clark up into his arms, one hand supporting his back and the other beneath his knees.

  
  
Clark’s arms wrapped around Bruce, “I can walk ya know!?”

“I do, but I like holding you, husband.” He grinned at him, face still a mess.

  
  
Clark blushed and hid his face against Bruce’s shoulder as he was carried away to the limousine awaiting them outside.

  
  
Alfred was already there to escort them to the hotel suite they’d be honeymooning in that night before going off elsewhere to finish said honeymoon. One of the few occasions anyone could get Batman to take a vacation for two weeks without too much complaint.

  
  
“Here we are, sirs, your suitcases should already be in your suite along with any toiletries you may need to clean yourselves up with, Master Bruce and Master Clark.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce nodded to Alfred as he got out of the limo and offered Clark his hand.

  
  
Clark took the offered hand and got up out of the limousine. He lifted a hand as the camera flashed way too close to his face.

  
  
Security however was quick to take care of the matter as Bruce hurried them both inside to check-in.

  
  
The receptionist frowned. “You’re Mister Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes, sorry about  _ this,” _ he pointed to the cake on his face, “my new husband thought it’d be funny for the cake cutting portion of our wedding.”

“Ah! Well, then, here is your key,” the person up front gave them their keycard and they were off to the stairs and soon enough in their room with the doors locked.

  
  
Bruce pushed Clark against the door. “Now, what should I do with a naughty omega like you?” He grinned, eyes sparkling.

  
  
Clark shuddered as he felt the Alpha’s cock through their clothes, his own cock growing hard.

  
  
“I…”

“Bath first I think,” Bruce smirks and brushed the palm of his hand against Clark’s clothed erection, “this will just have to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I got stuck for a bit and wasn't sure what to write for it... oops. I couldn't figure out what all of the kids were doing, but everyone is there. I'll leave it to all your imaginations which each were doing. I'm pretty sure you know where the next scene is going... though we could just fade to black on that, what do you think? 
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe, warm, cozy, sane, etc... also HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**Author's Note:**

> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)


End file.
